


Парный полет

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Air Force, Airplanes, Canonical Character Death, Case Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, War, alternative universe, technomagic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Едва не погибший в сражении Сириус Блэк возвращается в Британию, в которой только-только отгремела гражданская война. Силы монархистов разгромлены, активисты убиты или в тюрьме, — и Сириус никак не ожидал увидеть Люциуса Малфоя, одного из сподвижников Самозванца, в составе специального корпуса ВВС.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Волк на псарне

**Author's Note:**

> техномагическое!АУ. Авторская вселенная, основанная на сюжетной канве «Гарри Поттера»; все совпадения с реальными историческими деятелями, войнами и конфликтами считать случайными. 
> 
> Написано на HPBB-2016

После гражданской войны авиационный парк был недоукомплектован. Для тренировок выделили хорошо если половину нужного числа самолетов, к тому же устаревших моделей. Смешно говорить: еще на базе у Феникса Сириус летал и тренировал крестника на новейшей «Сплюшке», а тут придется справляться с древним «Шотландцем». Он уже отлетал несколько часов на старой «Осе», потом на «Шмеле», но даже восторженный идиот не назвал бы их нормальными боевыми машинами. Большая часть самолетов управлялась только парой пилотов, обеспечивая оптимальную скорость и грузоподъемность. 

Аэродром Лутона, к которому был приписан их отряд, был под стать хилому авиапарку — маленький и невзрачный. Единственным его плюсом было то, что он располагался недалеко от Лондона и путь от дома до него занимал не более часа. На этом преимущества заканчивались. Впрочем, чего еще было ждать? Что им, почти ветеранам, большая часть из которых не летала уже несколько лет, выделят что-то приличное? Размечтались. Единственное объяснение, почему министерство вообще занялось их тренировками — напряженная международная обстановка. Если прямо говорить — Свободная Британия могла вот-вот оказаться в полном дерьме. 

Удивительно только, что командира им выделили вполне приличного — Теда Тонкса. Сириус и не помнил, когда последний раз видел мужа Андромеды, но все, кто хорошо его знал, в один голос утверждали — после гибели дочери Тед сдал. Сириус пытался с ним поговорить, все же они были не совсем чужими людьми друг другу, но разговор не заладился. Тонкс был подчеркнуто благодушен, но холоден, отделывался пустыми вежливыми фразами, и Сириус не мог избавиться от непонятного ему чувства вины. Вероятно, не вляпайся он в то дерьмо и не застрянь на острове на долгие два года, четыре месяца и двадцать три дня, Дора осталась бы жива. Не села бы вместо Сириуса в один истребитель с Люпином и не врезалась бы с ним в одну из гор в Шотландии, когда самолет подбили Пожиратели смерти. А все оттого, что Сириус ринулся на помощь любимому крестнику в одиночку, вопреки приказу старого Альба. 

Сегодня Сириусу впервые после долгого времени предстоял парный полет. Имени своего напарника он еще не знал — их обещали огласить перед тренировкой. Весь летный состав выстроили у стоянки самолетов. Капитан Тонкс окинул отряд недовольным взглядом и сказал — громко, чтобы слышал каждый: 

— Господа офицеры, ныне мы находимся в стесненных финансовых условиях, поэтому, как вам известно, для проверки и восстановления ваших навыков был выделен дублирующий летный парк. Но, как говорил Альб Дамблдор: «Настоящий летчик и на метле летать сможет», — так что все в ваших руках. Тренировка будет совместной, на пары вас разделили согласно уровню и схожести магии. 

Последнее было понятно. При антагонизме магических потоков самолет даже в воздух не поднять, не говоря уже о чем-то большем. Тем временем Тонкс продолжал: 

— Я называю фамилии и номер самолета — вы, без вопросов и разговоров, направляетесь к вашей машине. Полетное задание было дано каждому. Итак. Абрамс и Форд — C-13. Шанпайк и Бэгмен. C-19. Блэк и Малфой… 

Сириус вздрогнул и скосил взгляд на высокую фигуру в середине ряда. Вот уж повезло. 

Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что не только мелкий малфоеныш, но и сам Люциус избежали Азкабана. Семья была известна своей широкой и активной поддержкой Cамозванца. Гарри потом объяснял, что, несмотря на действия во время войны, незадолго до победы Малфои переметнулись, а после Люциус помогал военной полиции искать своих бывших соратников, тем самым зарабатывая себе свободу. 

Сириуса тошнило от такой политики, но его затошнило еще больше, когда он узнал, что Люциус вошел в так называемый корпус ветеранов и должен был тренироваться с ними, боевыми офицерами Феникса в преддверии назревающей войны с континентом. Малфою не должно было быть места среди них, он свое отлетал. Но штаб, похоже, считал иначе. 

Малфоя в отряде тихо ненавидели. Те, кто помоложе, даже решались на грубые шутки: то петарду кинут в суп, то одежду в шкафчике измажут фосфорной краской, то вместо шампуня подложат клей. Сириус и сам бы так развлекался, но страдал от тех же шуток и не жаждал оказаться в компании идиотов. Несмотря на полное оправдание и признание военных заслуг, свои же до сих пор смотрели на него косо. Потому что Блэк, и потому что сидел. И они считали неважным, что он не был ни в чем виноват. Поверье, что в Азкабан так просто не попадают, существовало до сих пор. Сириус дрался с идиотами, пару раз вызывал на дуэли, — раньше это помогало наладить отношения, но сейчас почему-то не срабатывало. А Малфой... Что делал Малфой, Сириус точно не знал, но после того, как пол-отряда загремело в лазарет, желающих поиздеваться над «слизеринским гадом» поуменьшилось. Малфой при этом даже выговор не получил, только Тонкс проорал, не обращаясь ни к кому непосредственно: «Нормальные боевые офицеры не ведут себя как уличная шпана!» 

Малфой шагнул вперед, отдал честь капитану Тонксу и повернулся к Сириусу, который так и не покинул своего места. 

Это было нечестно. Четыре года назад именно из-за Малфоя он едва не погиб, застрял на необитаемом острове посреди Атлантического океана, и только чудо позволило ему вернуться назад. И вот — снова Малфой. Он сердцем чувствовал, что вместе их поставили не просто так. Наверняка их магия сконфликтует, хотя бы просто потому, что Малфой — настоящий гад, и они всем на посмешище останутся на земле. 

— Лейтенант Блэк? — окликнул его Тонкс. — Вы слышали? Машина М-10. 

— Да, сэр! — раздражение все равно проявилось в голосе. 

Сириус подошел к Малфою, и они вместе, чеканя шаг, направились к самолету. 

— Почему-то не сомневался, что это будешь именно ты, Блэк, — елейным голосом сказал Малфой. 

— Еще одно слово, Малфой, и ты вылетишь из кабины на расчетной высоте. Без парашюта. 

— Я бы посоветовал тебе опасаться того же. Какая жалость, кабина может внезапно разгерметизироваться, а привязные ремни — оказаться с браком. «Шотландцы» настолько стары... я бы ничему не удивлялся. 

Сириус бросил взгляд на Малфоя. Тот мерзко ухмылялся, но не смотрел на него. Тонкий шрам, шедший от уголка глаза к виску, придавал его лицу хитрое выражение. 

— Посмотрим. Говорят, некоторые пособники Самозванца настолько скользкие, что могут буквально выскользнуть из самолета, даже не открывая кабины. 

Малфой сжал зубы, но продолжал смотреть только вперед, на виднеющиеся впереди самолеты. 

— Что ж... некоторые фениксовцы настолько твердолобы, что способны пробить кабину своим чугунным лбом. 

Они подошли к самолету. Сразу было видно, что машина старая и много повидала. По корпусу шли царапины, около кокпита виднелись следы старой краски, один из двигателей, судя по новизне, был переставлен с другой машины, на крыльях наблюдались вмятины. Но раз комиссия сочла самолет годным для проведения тренировочных полетов, значит, все должно быть в порядке... 

— Я впереди, — сказал Сириус. 

— О, вы настолько безрассудно смелы, мистер Блэк, что готовы оставить меня за спиной? 

Сириус не выдержал, шагнул к Малфою, заставляя остановиться, и посмотрел на него сверху вниз — удачно, что у них оказалась такая разница в росте. 

— Малфой, еще одна шуточка, — и я просто начищу тебе рожу. И никакая гаупвахта меня не остановит. Мы друг друга ненавидим, но так уж вышло... 

— Что должны выполнить это чертово задание вместе. Я знаю, Блэк. — Малфой отступил на шаг, показывая, что не готов продолжать конфликт. — Хотя насчет того, что ты способен «начистить мне рожу», сильно сомневаюсь. 

— Проверим, когда вернемся. 

— Проверим. 

Они смерили друг друга тяжелыми взглядами. Вслед за Малфоем Сириус поднялся в машину и надел парашют. Обычно они складывали его сами и влезали в кабину уже с ним, но в этом отряде порядки были другие. Видимо свою роль играло распространение автоматических катапульт со встроенными парашютами. Малфой все не мог устроиться за его спиной на месте стрелка и ко-пилота. Сириус проверил ремни безопасности и посмотрел на приборную панель. Все приборы были хорошо знакомы, правда, нескольких привычных датчиков не хватало. Он надел шлем и закрепил ремни на подбородке. За спиной зашуршал Малфой, — вероятно, делал то же самое. Сириус включил передатчик и сказал: 

— Я — «Черный пес», как слышно? Прием! 

— Я — «Белая птица», — раздался голос Малфоя. В наушниках он звучал чуть менее мерзко. — Слышу тебя, «Черныш». 

— «Черный пес», — огрызнулся Сириус и подключился к волне командования, — там уже началась перекличка. 

Сириус дождался своей очереди, отрапортовал о готовности и получил разрешение включить двигатели и начать предполетную подготовку. Обычно она не занимала много времени, но когда рядом новый партнер, магия которого совершенно незнакома, дело могло затянуться. 

— Эй, птенчик, начинаем, — сказал он, снял двигатели со стопора и мягко отпустил свою магию, передавая ее самолету. 

Он тут же почувствовал, как к нему присоединился второй магический поток. Он даже немного удивился, что специалисты по магии не ошиблись, — потоки действительно казались идентичными. Их суммарная магия многократно возросла. Сириус никогда не интересовался теорией волшебства, но прекрасно чувствовал, как их сила растет, соединяясь в единый поток, и вливается в движки, заставляя турбины крутиться быстрее. 

— Осторожно, — выдохнул Сириус. — На полную мощность перейдем перед взлетом. 

— Сам не торопись, щенок. Я-то себя контролирую. 

Сириус хотел уже огрызнуться, но в наушниках прозвучала команда на взлет. Он осторожно вывел машину со стоянки и покатил к взлетной полосе. Малфой продолжал отдавать магию спокойно и ровно, словно летал с Сириусом уже не первый год. Похоже, часто работал с партерами. С Беллой, что ли? 

— В одиночку боялся летать? — усмехнулся Сириус, вставая в короткую очередь перед взлетной полосой. 

— Я не псина, мне и без напарников хорошо. 

— Ну-ну, а работаешь-то так складно, будто только парно летал. 

Машина перед ними пошла на взлет и, слегка подрагивая, взмыла в небо. Не очень ровно, отметил про себя Сириус, — явный признак того, что магические потоки объединились плохо. У них должно было получиться лучше. Самолет на мгновение замер у начала полосы, а потом помчался, набирая скорость. Быстрее, быстрее! Сейчас магия нужна была как никогда, они с Малфоем объединились, буквально стали одним целым, вливая в самолет энергию, достаточную, чтобы развить нужную скорость и вознести его в небо. Толчок — они мягко оторвались от земли и, медленно набирая высоту, последовали за остальным отрядом. 

Двигатели работали ровно, самолет слушался штурвала идеально, разве что Малфой за спиной заставлял нервничать. Сириус все ждал, что тот выкинет что-нибудь, оборвет магический поток или направит его против Сириуса, но пока все шло хорошо. Малфой даже ничего не говорил, словно сзади сидел не он, а автомат, производящий и отдающий энергию. 

Они поднимались все выше, входя в первый слой облаков. Машину привычно затрясло, но они быстро пролетели неприятный участок и оказались в открытом небе. Впереди темнели силуэты других самолетов, солнце светило справа, внизу тянулись белоснежные облака, в редкие просветы между которыми виднелись квадратики полей, ниточки рек и дорог. 

Больше всего на свете Сириус любил летать, чувствовать, как железная машина откликается на его магию, смотреть с высоты на землю, которая отсюда казалась действительно прекрасной. Даже страшная авария, едва не стоившая ему жизни, даже годы в застенках Азкабана не смогли лишить его этой любви. Казалось, она стала только сильнее. Единственное, что у него ушло — любовь к парным полетам. 

Большинство боевых самолетов можно было поднять только вдвоем. Сначала он летал с Джеймсом, потом — с Ремусом, пару раз — с Петтигрю... Лучше всего было с Джеймсом — они понимали друг друга с полуслова, а магия, возносившая машину в небо, казалась их общей. Хорошо было с Ремусом, но он держался не так уверенно. С Гарри было немногим хуже, чем с Джеймсом, но горечь потери мешала уже самому Сириусу, — тогда он и понял, что разлюбил парные полеты. Выкинуть из памяти погибших друзей и то, как здорово было с ними, не получалось, да он и не хотел. 

— Бери восточней, псина. Теряем курс, — прошипел в шлемофоне голос Малфоя. 

— Без тебя разберусь. 

Сириус потянул на себя штурвал, поворачивая машину. Нырнул в облако, которое даже на высоте казалось горкой взбитых сливок, и полетел через плотный туман. 

— Приближаемся, — сообщил Малфой. — До цели пять минут. Будешь стрелять, вести или и то, и другое? 

Сириус почти видел звучавшую в его голосе ухмылку, но не позволил себе потерять контроль. 

— Стрелять будешь ты. Только не отвлекайся, а то это старье я один могу не удержать. Ты-то, птичка, и без машины полетишь, а у меня может не получиться. 

— Велика потеря, — хмыкнул Малфой. 

Тренировочные цели тащили за собой «Осы» и «Пчелы». Всего Сириус их насчитал шесть. В прошлые разы он и сам побывал на месте пилотов этих самолетов — удовольствие на любителя. Немного нервирует, когда пытаются попасть по небольшому конусу, который ты тянешь на хвосте, а ты даже особо увернуться не можешь. 

Сириус вывел самолет из пелены облаков. Первые из их отряда уже начали атаку, расстреливая ближайшую цель. Крылья несущей ее «Осы» чуть подрагивали — пилот явно нервничал. 

— Давай! — сказал Сириус. 

— Рано. Подлети ближе. 

Сириус вынужден был согласиться. Да, для «Шотландца» еще слишком далеко — его пулеметы давно устарели, и на таком расстоянии от цели рассеивание будет слишком большим. Справа вынырнул еще один самолет из их отряда и сразу же начал обстрел. Пара пуль задела оболочку цели, но тут истребитель качнуло, он нырнул вниз, повернул и едва не задел их. 

— Уводи в сторону от этого идиота. 

— Сам вижу, — огрызнулся Сириус, уходя влево и вверх, — как раз, чтобы было удобнее стрелять. 

Первые выстрелы прозвучали неожиданно. Очередь прошила ближайшую цель так кучно, что конус не выдержал и сорвался вниз. 

— Вы что творите?! — взорвалось в наушниках. 

— Малфой! — воскликнул Сириус, ощущая при этом совершенно детский восторг. 

— Что-то не нравится, песик? 

— Не мне, но если хочешь пару нарядов вне очереди, прошу, продолжай в том же духе. 

Малфой тихо фыркнул и ответил: 

— Запрета уничтожать цели у нас нет, так что и наказывать нас не за что. Давай за следующим! 

Сириус оценил обстановку, решил, что напарник, как ни странно, прав, взмыл выше и пристроился в хвосте сразу очередной «Осы». Малфой все пытался командовать — привык, гад: у Самозванца какое-то время был едва ли не главой эскадрильи. 

Сириус быстро понял его стратегию: подлетать не просто к ближайшей цели, а к той, к которой направлялись соперники из их отряда, и перебивать их, мешать. В нормальном бою это была бы отвратительная тактика, но здесь, учитывая задание поразить целей больше и точнее, чем остальные, она работала просто прекрасно. 

Сириус даже вошел в раж и уже без указаний Малфоя стремился поддеть и обыграть соперников. Малфой это понял и перестал приказывать, только безошибочно направлял магический поток в нужном объеме. 

Тяжело было признать, но Малфой пока казался отличным напарником. 

Они успели быстрее всех отработать по каждой цели, с отличным процентом попаданий и скоростью, и, наконец, получили сигнал возвращаться на базу. 

— Молодцы! — сказал по рации Тонкс. — Проставляюсь сегодня вам в пабе. 

— Это не обязательно, сэр, — сказал Сириус, но тут двигатель чихнул и на приборной панели загорелся красный огонек сбоя. Связь оборвалась 

Что за черт? Сириус почувствовал, как магическая сила Малфоя метнулась к сбоящему двигателю, пытаясь подпитать его энергией, но тот в ответ вдруг взорвался, чуть не раскромсав и крыло, и кабину. Машина вильнула вниз. 

— Малфой, твою мать! 

— Это не я! — ответил тот. 

Сириус ощущал, что магия напарника еще старается поддержать самолет. Да что тут поддерживать?! Очевидно же, что бесполезно! 

Самолет продолжал крениться. Сириус тянул штурвал, но это почему-то не срабатывало. Управление будто заклинило. Он ругнулся. 

— «Пес», «Пес», я — «Центр», что у вас происходит? — ворвался в наушники голос Тонкса. Хоть связь с базой вернулась — уже хорошо. 

— Один движок сдох, пытаемся выправить. Все под контролем, — очень спокойно сказал Сириус. 

Ни черта под контролем не было! Они падали. Второй движок тоже чихнул, в тот же миг Сириуса бросило в холодный пот. Похоже, это подстава. Им, врагам, тем, кому не доверяли в отряде, подсунули неисправный самолет. Сейчас они тут разобьются, и их спишут к вящему удовольствию других летчиков и командования. 

— Ну нет, так не пойдет, — пробормотал Сириус. 

Он чувствовал, как магия Малфоя мечется, пытаясь хоть как-то исправить ситуацию, но самолет уже не слушался и был готов вот-вот сорваться в штопор. Один двигатель уже можно было считать металлоломом, второй перестал воспринимать магию. Катастрофа казалась неизбежной 

Существовал только один способ. Сириус с усмешкой подумал: как ему повезло, что он в самолете не один, но очень не повезло, что вторым пилотом оказался чертов Малфой. 

— Катапультируемся? — предложил тот. 

Ну да, правильно, чего еще ожидать от труса? 

— Уверен в парашюте? — спросил Сириус. — Ситуация такая, что я не рассчитываю, что он цел. 

Малфой какое-то время не отвечал. Его магия бесполезно вливалась в самолет, стараясь раскрутить чихающий двигатель. Сириус сомневался, что их парашюты на самом деле испортили — это грозило серьезным расследованием, но потеря самолета могла закончиться отставкой. А это значило, что неба он больше не увидит. И ради того, чтобы остаться в нем, Сириус был готов рискнуть. И положиться на Малфоя. 

— Что ты предлагаешь? — наконец, сказал Малфой. Второй двигатель уже почти замер. 

— Держи управление, я постараюсь снова завести эту малышку, — пробормотал Сириус и закрыл глаза. 

Он полностью отпустил свою магию, мысленно сливаясь с машиной, чувствуя ее, как часть себя. Где-то там, далеко, его тянули за штурвал, пытаясь удержать в небе и не свалить в штопор; чужая, но такая близкая магия омывала крылья, даря силу. Самолет был старым, но чувствовал себя прекрасно, за исключением... Сириус дернул рукой, щелкнул пальцами, пытаясь снова завести двигатель. Он был почти в порядке — никакого пожара, просто почему-то не двигался, словно что-то его удерживало. Но что именно?.. 

Секунды превращались в минуты, время растягивалось, Сириус чувствовал, что падает. 

Он вдруг вспомнил о Лонгботтомах, которые именно так пытались с убитыми двигателями посадить самолет, спасая единственного сына. У них получилось. Потом эксперты говорили, что Фрэнку и Алисе удалось невозможное — не только использовать магию для мгновенной починки самолета, но и посадить его. Правда, прийти в сознание они не смогли, слишком глубоко погрузились в машину и навсегда потеряли себя. Сириус не хотел себе такой судьбы, но он хотел летать! Он сосредоточился, мысленно проходя магией по цепям машины от кнопки включения до... Стопор. Рычаг, который не позволял движку работать от случайной и природной магии, был опущен. Сириус попробовал перебросить энергию на него и взвести снова, но тот не шелохнулся. Сириус зарычал от бессильной злобы. Он уже был готов испепелить эту проклятую железяку, но сил не хватало. 

— Черт, не получается! — крикнул он. 

Ответа он не услышал, только почувствовал, как чужая магия на краткий миг отпустила самолет и перешла полностью под его контроль, — только этой силы и хватило, чтобы вспышкой грубо вырвать стопор из движка. Энергия ворвалась в двигатель, раскручивая его; самолет, которому до земли оставалось всего несколько сотен ярдов, вздернул нос и взмыл к небу. 

Сириус попытался вернуться в себя, но не смог. Сил, чтобы разорвать контакт, уже не осталось. Он не представлял, как Малфой дотянет на одном двигателе до аэродрома. В одиночку на «Шотландце» летали только идиоты, но остаться в сознании Сириус уже больше не мог.


	2. Покушение, которого не было

Еще не открыв глаз, Сириус понял, что находится в больнице. Специфический запах щекотал нос, потом к запаху добавились приглушенный разговоры, в которых фигурировали слова «истощение», «потеря сознания» и даже «кома». Голоса раздавались довольно далеко, а вот шуршание перелистываемых страниц — совсем рядом. Сириус открыл глаза и заморгал от яркого света. 

— Что произошло? — хрипло прошептал он, едва узнав свой голос. 

— Надо же, сознание все же осталось в твоем теле, а не слилось с той рухлядью. — Малфой, кто же еще. 

— И не надейся. Если уж сливаться, то с новейшим истребителем. 

— Я тоже так считаю, — хмыкнул Малфой и, судя по звукам, отложил газету. 

Сириус попытался повернуть голову, но мышцы не слушались. Пошевелил пальцами на руках и ногах — удалось. По крайней мере, он не был парализован — и то радость, но тело наливалось каменной тяжестью, будто от перегрузки, и ощущалось совершенно чужим. 

— Прости, посадка вышла несколько жестковатой. Но, говорят, все кости у тебя целы, — добавил Малфой. — К сожалению. 

— Ну да, ждать от слизня мягкой посадки мог бы разве только больной на голову оптимист. Удивительно, как ты нас в Темзе не утопил. 

— Мне не понравилось, как она пахла, иначе бы обязательно. Я действительно подумывал, не выбросить ли твое бесчувственное тело в нее, но решил не загрязнять реку еще больше. 

Сириус ухмыльнулся. Малфой начинал ему нравиться. Он сделал еще одну попытку приподняться и лечь повыше. Тело отозвалось болью, а он сдвинулся едва ли на несколько дюймов. Но хоть голову повернуть удалось. 

Малфой с перевязанной головой и в какой-то жуткой полосатой пижаме сидел на кровати, по-мальчишески скрестив длинные ноги. 

— Что с головой? Мозг искали? 

— Приложился о приборы, пока спасал твою дурацкую шкуру. 

— Свою «дурацкую шкуру», — хмыкнул Сириус. 

— Да нет, в основном, твою. — Взгляд у Малфоя стал очень серьезным. — Был испорчен только один парашют. Твой. У него были подрезаны стропы. 

Сердце застучало быстрее. Сириус подтянулся повыше и устроился на подушке поудобнее. 

— Надо же, как чувствовал, — пробормотал он. 

Мозг, который, казалось, не вырвался еще из дремы, заработал быстрее. Кто-то пытался его убить. Первым же подозреваемым становился Малфой — и пытался уже несколько лет назад, и возможностей было больше всего у него. Сильный маг-летчик, прекрасно разбирающийся в конструкции самолетов, вполне мог устроить и поломку стопора, и взрыв двигателя. Мог. Но не делал. 

— Надо же, меня снова пытаются убить... 

— Кого-то из нас, Блэк. Всегда знал, что твой эгоцентризм зашкаливает. 

Сириус, подумав, согласился. В принципе, да, — не было никакой гарантии, что именно он сядет впереди. С той же вероятностью, а может, и большей, — испорченный парашют достался бы Малфою. Звание у него не так давно было выше, чем у Сириуса, да и полетной практики намного больше. 

— То есть, им было все равно, от кого именно избавиться. 

— Тс-с...— Малфой приложил палец к губам. 

Дверь распахнулась совершенно бесшумно, и в палату вошла пара незнакомых врачей, капитан Тонкс и его ближайший помощник, лейтенант Перси Уизли. 

— Лейтенант Малфой, лейтенант Блэк, — поприветствовал Тонкс, — рад видеть, что вы очнулись. Расследование уже начато, нужны ваши показания. 

— Завтра, — перебил его один из докторов. — Сначала мы должны убедиться, что с ними все в порядке. Я уже предупреждал. 

— Конечно. Я только хотел уточнить. — Он посмотрел сначала на Малфоя, потом перевел взгляд на Сириуса. — Кто из вас первым пошел на слияние? 

Первым? Сириус скосил глаза на Малфоя, выражение лица у него было абсолютно нечитаемое. 

— Я, — ответил Сириус. — Чтобы восстановить двигатель. 

Малфой кивнул, подтверждая его слова. 

— Спасибо, господа, об остальном поговорим завтра. Перси! — Тонкс позвал помощника, что-то быстро записывающего в блокнот, и они оба вышли. 

Доктора же, так почему-то и не представившись, начали диагностику. Крепкий врач в квадратных очках и со смешными баками заставлял Сириуса открывать рот, проверял рефлексы, светил в глаза фонариком, слушал сердце и недовольно морщился. Тихо интересовался самочувствием. Помог поднять руки — Сириусу даже простое движение давалось с трудом, пальцы нещадно дрожали. Попросил сказать глупую скороговорку — Сириус почти справился, врач хмыкнул и стал что-то быстро записывать. 

— Не все так плохо, молодой человек. Я бы даже сказал — хорошо. Нервное, физическое и магическое истощение; дня два подержим вас здесь, а потом — в отпуск недели на две, пока не восстановитесь полностью. 

— Но восстановлюсь? 

— Разумеется. Ваш организм и разум в целом в норме. 

— Гил? — он повернулся к коллеге, который что-то тихо вещал хмурому Малфою. 

— Сейчас... — врач похлопал Малфоя по руке и выпрямился. 

— К вам хотели заглянуть еще посетители, но их мы тоже придержим до завтра. Лучше, чтобы вас сегодня не беспокоили. 

— Стойте, среди них был Гарри? Гарри Поттер? — спросил Сириус. 

— Да, но это ничего не значит… 

— Я понимаю. Просто передайте ему, чтобы обязательно позаботился о Бродяге. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Гил, и они ушли. 

Сириус выдохнул. По крайней мере, о том, что любимый пес разорит кухню и все равно помрет голодной смертью, так как ничего съедобного не найдет, можно было больше не беспокоиться. Сейчас проблема была другой. Он посмотрел на Малфоя. 

— Значит... ты тоже рискнул? — спросил Сириус. 

— А как еще предлагаешь сажать в одиночку полудохлую машину на одном движке? — Малфой пожал плечами, словно в этом не было ничего особенного, но по его особо задранному подбородку Сириус понял, что тот достижением гордится. Что ж, имеет право. 

— Значит, покушение, — Сириус попытался вернуться к насущному вопросу. 

— Или совпадение. Или глупость. Или дурацкие шутки. 

— Какие еще шутки?! Малфой, ты правда в это веришь? 

Тот снова пожал плечами. Бред. 

— Что тебе сказал врач? 

Малфой не ответил, у Сириуса почему-то защемило сердце. Не то чтобы он переживал за Малфоя, но невозможно равнодушно относиться к тому, с кем совместно удирал от смерти. 

— Малфой? 

Если бы Сириус мог встать, он бы подошел к Малфою и заставил его ответить, но он не мог, а тот продолжал молчать. 

— Только не говори, что у тебя нашли смертельную болезнь и ты сдохнешь через пару дней. Я, помнится, обещал начистить тебе рожу. 

— Ну да, только ради этого и стоит жить. 

— Почему бы и нет? Отличный повод. 

Малфой вздохнул, потянулся и поднялся. Похоже, чувствовал он себя куда лучше, чем Сириус. Он подошел и плюхнулся рядом на кровать, наклонившись к Сириусу очень низко. Только сейчас стало заметно, что одна прядь волос, как раз со стороны шрама, у него совершенно седая. На повязке со стороны левого уха виднелась запекшаяся кровь. Дышал он тяжело, будто не с кровати на кровать перебрался, а пробежал кросс. Нет, не так все радужно, как показалось. 

— Нас прослушивают, идиот, — прошептал он так тихо, что Сириус едва его услышал. — Может, и ничего страшного, просто для порядка, но лучше не рисковать. 

— То есть, подозреваешь, покушение прикрывает кто-то из командования? — прошептал он Малфою на ухо. 

— Многих знаешь, кто способен такое провернуть? 

— Никого. Ну, может, кроме тебя. 

Малфой ухмыльнулся и поправил ему подушки. Лежать стало немного удобнее. Смотреть на Малфоя тоже. Дурацкая пижама ему совсем не шла, в отличие от формы. В ней он смотрелся внушительно и гордо, а тут — так... глупый красавчик. Сириус сам не знал, почему подумал о Малфое, как о красавчике. 

— Выйдем отсюда, подниму документы о том, кто именно и как организовал тренировки. 

— Пока можно подумать о том, кому гибель одного и обвинение другого могло бы быть выгодно. Мы — враги, Малфой. 

— Если ты заметил, остальные нас обоих воспринимают враждебно. 

— А ты так рвешься с ними дружить, что ходишь с задранным носом. 

Малфой хмыкнул. 

— Но о тебе это нельзя сказать, вилял хвостом перед этими идиотами, как жаждущий ласки щеночек. 

Если бы у Сириуса были силы, он бы двинул Малфою в челюсть. Но, увы... Тот, впрочем, заметил его порыв. 

— Не кипятись. Я к тому, что, независимо от нашего поведения, не доверяют нам обоим. 

— Это не повод кого-то из нас убивать. 

— Согласен. Может, месть? Или политические игры? 

— Есть еще одно, — Сириус внимательно посмотрел Малфою в глаза. — То, что касается и меня, и тебя. 

Малфой моргнул, по его глазам было видно, что понял. 

— Да, по ним бы это определенно ударило. 

*** 

Парни явились вместе. Если бы Сириус уже не знал, он бы в этот момент заподозрил, что между ними что-то есть. Едва ли за руки не держались и постоянно переглядывались. У двери они разделились: Гарри подошел к Сириусу, Драко — к отцу. 

У Сириуса не было сил, чтобы приподняться, Гарри опустился рядом и сжал его руку в качестве приветствия. 

— Врачи говорят, дня через два будешь как огурчик, — улыбнулся Гарри. 

— Сейчас сложно поверить, но, рассчитываю, что так все и будет. Еще повоюю. Как у тебя дела? Вас отпустили со сборов? 

— Да. Налетали с десяток часов на «Льве». Сначала вместе, потом по отдельности, но мне не понравилось. Вместе удобнее. 

— Когда как. — Сириус скосил взгляд на Малфоев. 

Драко сидел на кровати и что-то втолковывал отцу, размахивая руками. Не похоже, что они ссорились. 

— Ну... говорят, вы друг другу жизнь спасли. Ты самолет починил, а он — довел его до базы. И это — с «Шотландцем», о ком бы другом услышал — не поверил бы. А вот тому, что вы с Люциусом Малфоем нашли общий язык, я поверить не смог. 

— Когда спасаешь жизнь, хватаешься даже за Малфоев. 

— А Малфои — за кого угодно, — засмеялся Гарри. 

Да, у них-то как раз со спасения все и началось. Гарри умудрился вытащить Драко из сбитого дружественным огнем самолета. Малфоеныш еще какое-то время дулся, утверждал, что справился бы сам, а в итоге — вот к чему привело. Командование верило, что непримиримые враги — Поттер и Малфой — нашли общий язык, но только наивные думали, что между ними всего лишь дружба. Сириус, правда, об этом с Гарри никогда в открытую не говорил — только видел, как тот целовался с Драко в одной из подсобок на главной базе. 

— Как там Бродяга? 

— Отлично. То есть… скулит, скучает и очень тебя ждет, но жрет с большим аппетитом. 

— Не сомневался даже. Гарри, — Сириус дал знак, чтобы тот нагнулся к нему и понизил голос. — Это не была случайная поломка, нас пытались убить. — Взгляд Гарри заледенел. — Будь осторожен и Драко побереги. 

— Об этом не волнуйся, крестный, но ты уверен? 

— Да. Послушай, что поговаривают, какие слухи ходят. 

— Разумеется, но из Эдинбурга много не узнаешь. 

— Задержаться не сможешь? 

Гарри на мгновение задумался и медленно покачал головой. 

— Не уверен, что получится. Перси и так недоволен, говорит, что командование мне в рот смотрит. Типа, я нагло нарушаю субординацию, а всем на это плевать. Но попробую. Хотя бы пока ты не выздоровеешь. 

— Не обязательно. Но если бы ты мог пошуршать в штабе, узнать, кто организовал эту тренировку, кто отвечал за безопасность и распределение самолетов… 

— Обязательно. Я так это не оставлю. 

— И если уедешь, найди кого-нибудь, кто позаботится о Бродяге, пока меня не выпишут. 

— Могу попросить Молли — думаю, она будет рада тебе помочь. 

— Мне — да. А вот Бродяге… 

Молли любимый пес на самом деле очень любил, но как-то странно. Стоило ей появиться, кидался ей на шею и начинал вылизывать, поскуливая от счастья. Вот только Молли от этого в восторге точно не была. 

— Она добрая, не волнуйся. 

Парни ушли через полчаса, симпатичная медсестра поставила Сириусу капельницу, но ему было не до девичьих прелестей. Как только она вышла, Люциус пересел к нему на кровать. 

— Что сказал Поттер? — Он опять наклонился так низко, что можно было почувствовать его дыхание. 

— Ничего, он пока ни с кем из нашего командования не встречался, про покушение не знал, на слухи внимания не обращал, но сейчас, конечно, начнет. 

Люциус чуть кивнул. 

— Рассказал ему, да? 

— Конечно. 

Сириусу было неудобно, что Малфой наклонился так низко, почти нависал над ним. 

— А что твой сын? 

Люциус усмехнулся, отстранился и заговорил громче: 

— Он как раз слухами всегда интересовался. Поговаривают, что мы с тобой просто передрались в кабине и в результате чуть не загубили самолет. У этой версии много вариаций — от незаконной дуэли с применением ментальной магии до банальной драки. Кстати, считают, что победил я. И не без оснований. 

— Ну-ну, — засмеялся Сириус. — Это мы еще проверим. Что еще? 

— Банальное: неугодным властям летчикам выдали неисправный самолет; попадание птицы в двигатель... В общем, неинтересно. — Люциус опять наклонился и понизил голос. — О покушении тоже поговаривают, но мало. Официальное расследование такую возможность даже не рассматривает или не высказывает вслух. По крайней мере, Драко о ней не слышал. 

— Значит, подрались в воздухе? 

— Что еще было от тебя ожидать? Решил отомстить мне за то сражение у берегов Ирландии? — Малфой ухмыльнулся. 

— Слишком мелко, не находишь? Впрочем, я был отомщен в тот же день. Тебя же после этого взяли в плен? 

Глаза Малфоя заледенели, он выпрямился, поднялся и вернулся на свою кровать. Сириус не стал его останавливать — вот еще нежный цветочек, от упоминания Азкабана аж перекосило! И это он всего год там пробыл, в отличие от него. 

*** 

Тонкс в компании лейтенантов Вуда и Флинта явился после обеда. Все это время Малфой предпочитал молчать, хотя Сириус был уверен, что тот не выдержит и получаса. Он сам бы уже заговорил, если бы не чувствовал себя так паршиво. Какие там два дня? Сейчас он сомневался, что сможет встать хотя бы через месяц. 

До обеда Сириусу поставили еще одну капельницу и выдали горсть таблеток. Он мгновение посомневался, стоит ли их принимать, — никаких гарантий, что среди медиков не затесался отравитель, не было, — но и валяться бесполезным бревном ему надоело. После таблеток он смог самостоятельно поесть и даже настолько окреп, что самостоятельно сел на кровати, чтобы выслушать вопросы Флинта. Сириус так и не понял, почему опрашивал именно он. 

Об их с Малфоем догадках он решил не говорить — никакой пользы в бездоказательных подозрениях для официального рапорта не было. Рассказал честно, что ведущим был он, заметил неисправность сначала в одном двигателе, потом во втором, слился с машиной, нашел причину поломки одного из движков и починил. Все. 

— Как вы считаете, такие поломки можно было организовать с помощью магии? 

Сириус на миг задумался: как он поднял волшебством рычаг, так же его можно было и опустить. Что произошло с первым двигателем, он не знал, — тот просто взорвался. Но из-за чего? 

— Не могу сказать. В любом случае это потребовало бы полного слияния и немалой магической силы, раскрутить один движок я смог только с помощью лейтенанта Малфоя. 

— Вы уверены, что именно он помог вам? 

— Больше там никого не было. 

Флинт передал ему записанные показания и потребовал подписать. Сириус с трудом удержал «вечное перо» — подпись получилась кривой, похожей на скрюченную собачку. 

Они с Малфоем закончили почти одновременно. Вуд поднялся через пару минут после Флинта, лицо у него было перекошено, словно Малфой наговорил ему гадостей, а тот не нашелся, что ответить. Тонкс не глядя взял оба рапорта, пожелал доброго здравия и удалился. Дверь за ними захлопнулась, и в тот же миг Сириус понял, что чувствует себя намного лучше. Он сел поудобнее и взглянул на Малфоя — тот смотрел на него. 

— И что же ты ему сказал? — прозвучало одновременно. 

Сириус не выдержал и рассмеялся. Малфой только покачал головой, а потом уже привычно перебрался к нему на постель. Сразу стало как-то уютнее. 

— Кажется, они собираются скинуть все на тебя, — сказал Сириус как можно тише. — Спрашивали, можно ли устроить поломку магически. 

— Или на тебя. Я все же дотянул нас обоих и самолет до базы, в то время как ты просто отрубился. 

— Чиня этот проклятый самолет! 

— Это ты так утверждаешь. 

— А ты? 

— А я подтвердил твои слова, но кто знает, — может, ты использовал внушение или что-то еще в этом роде. Ты же Блэк! — если бы не веселые искорки, сиявшие в глазах Малфоя, Сириус бы одним пинком сбросил его с кровати. 

— О да, я настолько опасен. Решил покончить с жизнью, разбив самолет или выпрыгнув из него с разорванным парашютам. 

— Да... слишком сложная для тебя комбинация, Блэк. Не верю. 

— Кстати, ты мог бы подобное провернуть, чтобы лишний раз покрасоваться, втереться в доверие, выставить себя героем... 

— Оставив мозги в чертовом ведре с гвоздями, — в тон ему продолжил Малфой. Он ухмылялся, но как-то не зло, и это ему удивительно шло. 

— И все же... до того, как мы выполнили задание, все было хорошо. Опустить стопор магией — задача не из легких. Ты бы заметил, если бы я что-то попытался сделать. 

— Как и ты, а значит, вмешался кто-то третий. 

— Я не знаю никого, кто мог бы провернуть подобный фокус на расстоянии. 

Малфой помрачнел: 

— Я знал, но надеялся, что твой крестник нас от него счастливо избавил. 

Сириуса прошиб холодный пот, и он неверяще уставился на Малфоя. Это не мог быть Самозванец!


	3. Загадки

Малфоя выпустили через день. Скорее, даже не выпустили, а взашей выгнали, чтобы койку зря не занимал. Сириусу, впрочем, казалось, что тот еще слишком бледен и не очень твердо стоит на ногах, так что вполне можно было подержать его денек в госпитале и отпустить уже обоих, но нет. Малфоя выгнали, а он остался. На пустую койку, как ни странно, никого не подселили. 

Гарри попрощался еще вечером — его снова отправляли на базу в Шотландию. Ему или, может быть, Драко удалось выяснить, что программу утверждали капитан Тонкс, а также полковник Артур Уизли, со стороны министерства и капитан Флитвик — со стороны учебной части. Заподозрить их в чем-либо было не просто сложно — невозможно. Уизли был старым пилотом еще первой бригады Дамблдора. То же можно было сказать и про Флитвика — он возглавлял учебку уже не один десяток лет, и его репутации мог позавидовать любой. Тонкс был крепким орешком, верным Британии служакой. Он отметился многократными сражениями с соратниками Самозванца, но Сириусу иногда казалось, что собственных мыслей у него и нет — только инструкции, приказы и предписания, которые в него загружает руководство ВВС. Подготовкой руководили Флинт и Вуд, еще совсем молодые выпускники летной школы, но уже успевшие отличиться в бою. Причем, поначалу они сражались за разные стороны, но ближе к финалу войны Флинт умудрился спасти Вуду жизнь. А позже вернуть на аэродром Министерства украденный Пожирателями бомбардировщик «Финеас Блэк». За это и за более поздние заслуги Флинта назначили лейтенантом, а после победы отдали под командование Тонкса. 

Сириус не очень доверял обоим парням — слишком молоды и легко поддаются внушению. Флинт уже переметнулся один раз, что ему помешает сделать это снова? А еще и вовлечь Вуда? Стоило обратить на эту парочку пристальное внимание. Когда он, наконец, выберется из проклятого госпиталя! 

Вот с непосредственными участниками подготовки было сложнее — в ней были заняты почти все техники базы. Те по большей части были обывателями, неспособными поднять самолет даже вчетвером. Впрочем, позже можно будет подробнее выяснить, кто именно проверял парашюты, а также какая сволочь утвердила нарушение традиции самостоятельной проверки средств спасения, — Гарри это выяснить не удалось. 

Сириус лежал на своей койке и дочитывал журнал, который притащил ему заботливый Гарри. На вечернем обходе доктор Сметвик пообещал, что завтра, если он не провалит координационные и физиологические тесты, его отправят домой. Чувствовал себя Сириус и правда намного лучше. Обычно выздоровление происходило постепенно, но не в его случае. Еще накануне он едва мог оторвать голову от подушки и руку от одеяла, а уже наутро смог самостоятельно добраться до туалета и поссать. Шатало его при этом знатно, но сам факт! Малфой, когда он встал, едва не бросился поддержать, но это совершенно точно было лишним. Справился сам. Так что словам доктора Сметвика Сириус верил. 

Длинноногая медсестра вошла в палату и поставила на тумбочку возле кровати чашку дымящегося чая и пару пилюль на блюдце. 

— Чай и успокоительное, мистер Блэк. Как всегда. 

— Спасибо, — он взглянул на ее грудь — обычно там цеплялась карточка с именем, но ее не было. 

— Спокойной ночи, мистер Блэк, — она улыбнулась ему, поправила выбившуюся из-под шапочки темную прядь волос и, цокая каблучками, ушла. 

Повисла тишина. Сириус отложил журнал, потянулся, взял чашку и пригубил чай. Он оказался слишком сладким, поэтому Сириус вернул чашку на тумбочку, посмотрел на таблетки и их тоже решил не принимать. Заснуть он мог и без них. Он накрылся одеялом и лег. 

Сквозь матовое стекло двери пробивался желтоватый свет из коридора. В окно подмигивал огромный газовый фонарь. Сириус прикрыл глаза и сразу снова открыл их. За дверью кто-то был. Сириус приподнялся — через дверное стекло было очень хорошо видно чью-то тень. 

— Эй! — крикнул Сириус. 

Тень дрогнула и исчезла. Он подождал немного, но никто так и не появился. Сириусу стало не по себе. Он поднялся, подкрался к двери, дернул за ручку — та не поддалась. Его заперли. Он не проверял, закрывали ли их с Малфоем в прошлые ночи, поэтому, может, тут и не было ничего удивительного, но ему это не понравилось. Сириус вернулся в кровать, лег, но сна теперь не было ни в одном глазу. Он глядел на световое пятно и ждал, когда фигура появится снова. Тень не появилась, но возник шорох, словно кто-то заглянул в замочную скважину. Сириус, подавив первое желание вскочить, замер и даже всхрапнул, показывая, что крепко спит. Шорох за дверью усилился, что-то звякнуло. Замок щелкнул, и дверь с тихим скрипом приоткрылась. Сириус едва не задержал дыхание, но вместо этого всхрапнул еще раз и задышал размеренно и тихо. 

Сквозь ресницы он видел узкую тень, закрывавшую свет из коридора. Кто-то невысокий и щуплый стоял у двери и прислушивался, а потом сделал шаг в палату. И еще один. Сириус напрягся, стараясь дышать по-прежнему ровно. Еще шаг. Неизвестный замер около кровати, поднял руку, и Сириус бросился на него, повалив на пол. 

Резкий удар коленом в живот чуть не выбил из Сириуса дух. Он вцепился в ту руку противника, в которой что-то было, и ударил ею пару раз об пол. На большее его не хватило — Сириус едва мог дышать. Что-то выпало из руки противника и со звоном отлетело под соседнюю кровать. Сириус получил еще один чувствительный тычок в живот, противник вывернулся из-под него и, прихрамывая, ринулся к двери. Сириус попытался его задержать, но только сорвал вонючий больничный тапок. 

— Охрана! — закричал он, но неизвестный уже скрылся за дверью. 

Сириус, держась за живот, сел на пол. Передохнул, вскарабкался на кровать и включил свет. Охрана так и не появилась. Он нашел шнурок звонка для вызова медсестры и пару раз его дернул. Сердце быстро стучало, хотелось опуститься на подушку, закрыть глаза и так полежать несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя. Мысли путались. Он вспомнил, что неизвестный что-то потерял, — вероятно, оружие, — и, собравшись с силами, приподнялся и заглянул под соседнюю кровать. В тени было не очень хорошо видно, что там лежит. Что-то, похожее на кинжал или узкий нож. Сириус задержал дыхание, сполз с кровати, дотянулся до предмета и подтащил к себе. 

Кинжал оказался приметным. Клинок из матовой стали держала блестящая черная рукоятка, украшенная гравировкой черепа с зеленой, выползающей из его рта змеей. Несколько долгих мгновений Сириус смотрел на кинжал, испытывая одновременно ярость и ужас, а потом, услышав торопливое цоканье каблуков, засунул кинжал под подушку соседней кровати. Как раз вовремя — в палату вбежала медсестра. 

— Мистер Блэк, что случилось? Вам плохо? — она опустилась рядом с ним, так что он мог отлично рассмотреть ее глубокое декольте, и обхватила прохладной рукой его запястье, щупая пульс. 

— На меня напали. Сейчас же вызовите охрану! — Он отдернул руку. — Со мной все нормально! 

— Охрану?.. Но в отделении все тихо, я бы заметила, если бы кто-то сюда прошел. — Она обеспокоенно посмотрела и приложила руку к его лбу. — Вы уверены, что вам не приснилось? 

— Уверен! 

Сириус отшатнулся от нее и поднялся. От резкого движения голова закружилась, и он опустился на постель. 

— Со мной все хорошо! Приведите охрану, перекройте выходы, надо задержать преступника! 

— Хорошо. Вы только не волнуйтесь. 

Она неспешно вышла из палаты, а потом, похоже, побежала. Вернулась она очень быстро, одна, но со шприцом, который сжимала в дрожащей руке. 

— Где охрана? 

— Простите, мистер Блэк, я никого не нашла. Давайте я вколю вам успокоительное, чтобы вы хорошо поспали, а утром... 

— Вы с ума сошли! Какое успокоительное?! — Сириус вскочил, и медсестра отпрянула. — Думаете, у меня галлюцинации? Вот это галлюцинация?! — Он указал на валяющийся на полу больничный тапок. 

— Это всего лишь тапок, — прошептала она, бледнея на глазах. 

— Тапок. Третий. Если нет охраны, вызовите полицию. Ну же, быстрее! 

Если бы Сириус мог, все сделал бы сам, но сейчас он сомневался, что дойдет даже до двери палаты. 

Она кивнула и снова убежала. На этот раз она не возвращалась долго, не было слышно даже шагов. В конце концов, Сириус потерял терпение, поднялся, шатаясь, подошел к двери и, вцепившись в косяк, выглянул в коридор — тот был пуст в обе стороны. Сириус подождал еще немного и по стенке двинулся налево, где, как ему подсказывала интуиция, располагался сестринский пост. 

Он шел, борясь с тошнотой и слабостью, заглядывал в двери палат, но в темноте никого не видел. Даже странно, что никто не проснулся. Каждый шаг давался с трудом, сердце громко стучало, голова кружилась все сильнее. Он повернул за угол и увидел освещенный яркой лампой сестринский пост. Там, упав головой на стол, сидела светловолосая медсестра. Сириус окликнул ее, но она не отреагировала. На столе лежала вскрытая коробка, из которой высыпалось несколько ампул; на полу валялась одна пустая. 

Сириус потрогал медсестру за плечо и приложил пальцы к ее шее, пытаясь нащупать пульс. Она не дышала. 

*** 

— Можете описать нападавшего? — лейтенант Долиш был хмур и неприветлив настолько, что сразу было понятно, что его вырвали из-под теплого бока любимой жены. 

— Щуплый, на голову ниже меня, отвратительно пахнет. Недлинные волосы. 

Сириус попытался вспомнить что-то еще, но не смог. 

— Ну, у нас есть его тапок, — светловолосый полицейский с фотокамерой и сержантскими нашивками засмеялся, и Долиш бросил на него неодобрительный взгляд. 

— Что-нибудь еще? 

— Увы... — Сириус пожал плечами. 

В дверь ворвалась еще пара полицейских, похожих, как братья — одного роста, круглощекие, только один темноволосый, а второй светленький. Блондин заговорил первым: 

— Охрана утверждает, что никого не видела. На этаже в такой час никого из них и не должно быть, они обходят только лестницы и хозяйственные помещения один раз за ночь и приходят, если зовут медсестры. Сегодня их никто не звал. 

Чернявый едва ли не подпрыгивал на месте. Похоже, у него информация была интереснее. 

— С черного входа вскрыт замок. Они пробрались через прачечную и по черной лестнице прошли сюда. 

— Их кто-нибудь видел? — оборвал его Долиш. 

— Нет, но мы еще не допрашивали вечернюю смену. Утром… 

— Конечно. Утром. А пока эти двое спрячутся как крысы в подпол. Живее! Поднимите списки сотрудников, допросите. Ищите, господа! 

Они одинаково покраснели и выскочили за дверь, едва не столкнувшись головами. 

— Так. Вернемся к вам. — Долиш снова повернулся к Сириусу. — А что насчет женщины? Какие-нибудь приметы? 

Он уже рассказал о медсестре все, что запомнил. Никаких особых примет, кроме впечатляющего размера груди, Сириус не заметил. Он даже не был уверен, что опознает эту даму, если она сменит цвет волос, прическу и макияж. Особенно макияж — он был слишком броским: яркие губы, тени, румяна, много пудры, от которой лицо казалось совершенно белым. Обычно медсестры на работу почти не красились. А это... А это была и не медсестра. Среди сотрудников никого похожего не числилось, заявил Сметвик. 

Главврач приехал сразу, как узнал о происшествии, и теперь держал Сириуса за запястье, считал пульс и покачивал головой. 

— Нельзя вам было волноваться, придется теперь задержать вас еще на день. 

— Нет. Хватит, — Сириус отдернул руку. — С такой системой безопасности я не останусь тут ни на час. Я достаточно хорошо себя чувствую, чтобы вернуться домой. 

— Но... — Сметвик даже руками всплеснул. — Ваше состояние нестабильно! 

— Он прав, доктор, пока мы не разберемся, что здесь происходит, мистеру Блэку лучше отправиться в более безопасное место. 

— Можно поставить охрану! Я не готов выписать пациента в таком состоянии. А если он потеряет сознание и впадет в кому — кому отвечать? За вами есть, кому присмотреть? 

Присмотреть было некому — слуга, верно служивший его семье несколько десятилетий, ушел через день после возвращения Сириуса. Тогда он был этому только рад. Мистер Крич был уже очень стар, дряхл и, казалось, совсем не соображал, на каком свете находился. Мог часами разговаривать с портретом старой хозяйки, сам же за нее отвечая. Но Сириус его не любил и когда мистер Крич был в своем уме... Относительно своем. Он всегда был со странностями. 

Сухой длинноносый старик, когда Сириус еще был подростком, ходил за ним по пятам, причитал, что наследник не смеет волновать и сердить госпожу и ее мужа. Должен верить в величие и возрождение Империи и не сомневаться, что на трон Британии должен снова сесть король и вернуть старым семьям и, конечно же, великой госпоже Блэк, власть. 

Сириус всегда думал, что мистер Крич влюблен в его мать. 

Дома его ждал разве что Бродяга. Но это он должен позаботиться о собаке, а не наоборот. 

— Давайте я подпишу любые бумажки, док. Вы сами говорите, что мне достаточно отлежаться пару дней, так я дома отлежусь. И мне спокойнее, и вам. 

— После такого стресса... Не знаю. Магия слишком нестабильна и плохо влияет на сознание. Это чревато галлюцинациями и хроническими мигренями! 

Сметвик внимательно взглянул на Сириуса из-за узких прямоугольных очков. Сириус покачал головой. 

— Я возвращаюсь домой. Подбросите, сержант? — Сержант как раз упаковывал камеру, собираясь уезжать, тот согласился. — Система безопасности Блэков всегда была очень надежна. 

— Только не говорите, что собираетесь запитать своей магией и домашнюю охранную систему! Вы даже не представляете, чем это может закончиться! 

— Только так до меня уж точно никто не доберется. 

— Хотите слиться воедино с собственным домом? Об этом вы мечтали?! — Сметвик даже вскочил, его щеки раскраснелись. — В вашем состоянии... 

— Нормальное у меня состояние! Я отлично себя чувствую. 

Сержант с беспокойством поглядывал то на Сириуса, то на Сметвика, явно не зная, как поступить. Долиш продолжал быстро что-то записывать в блокнот, не обращая внимания на спор. Сметвик сверлил Сириуса яростным взглядом — и вдруг сдался, махнул рукой и пробормотал: 

— А, делайте, как знаете, но не думайте, что я так просто оставлю это безобразие! Обязательно доложу в ваш штаб о том, что вы игнорируете советы врача. 

Через считанные минуты Сириус ехал по пустынным улицам в полицейской «Стреле» к семейному особняку. Будь сержант нормальным магом, «Стрела» бы не ехала, а летела. У Сириуса руки чесались влить хоть немного магии в двигатель, но приходилось терпеть — сила еще понадобится дома. 

Так что он любовался ночным городом и комкал в руках любимую летную куртку, в которой спрятал кинжал. Он так и не рассказал о нем полиции. Может, и зря. Но сейчас очень не хотелось привлекать внимание властей к Пожирателям и гражданской войне, подогревая паранойю. С кинжалом Сириус хотел разобраться сам. 

Ведь все просто, как дважды два, — кто-то хочет убить его самого и обвинить Малфоя. Единственного оставшегося на свободе члена внутреннего круга Самозванца. Только у ближайших сторонников Волдеморта были такие кинжалы. Поговаривали, что их использовали в темной ритуальной магии, приносили жертвы, вспарывали гладким клинком «чернь», посмевшую позариться на власть аристократии, и пускали «грязную» кровь на жертвенные алтари магии. 

Сириус подумал о Малфое. Интересно, участвовал ли тот в подобных ритуалах? Приносил ли жертвы сам? Почему-то хотелось верить, что нет. Вряд ли он остался бы на свободе, если бы кого-либо убил. После победы старые дружки были бы счастливы свидетельствовать против него. Хотя... У Малфоев слишком много денег, чтобы ждать для Люциуса справедливого суда. 

Сержант остановил «Стрелу» прямо у дома, вышел, подождал, пока Сириус дойдет до лестницы, поднимется и откроет дверь. Только после этого сел в машину и укатил. 

Бродяга набросился на Сириуса прямо у двери, обслюнявил и чуть не уронил. Сириус опустился на корточки, обнял собаку и зарылся носом в ее густую шерсть. Он все-таки добрался до дома. 

— Привет, приятель. Как ты тут? 

Бродяга бодро гавкнул, яростно виляя хвостом и всем своим видом выражая абсолютную радость от того, что хозяин снова дома. Его чистые и яркие эмоции захлестнули Сириуса, придавая сил. Магическим импульсом он отправил Бродягу в свою комнату и поднялся. Теперь сил у него хватало. Сириус замкнул магией защитный контур дома — в груди неприятно кольнуло. Магия подчинялась нехотя и не в полную силу. Но сейчас много и не нужно, все же дом — не самолет, стоит себе на месте, никуда не летает. 

Сириус глянул на портрет своей полоумной мамаши, привычно показал ей средний палец и начал медленно подниматься в спальню. Не дошел. Завернул в комнату родителей на втором этаже и прямо в одежде рухнул на огромную двуспальную кровать. Сердце стучало, так, что, казалось, оно перескочило прямо в голову, в глазах все плыло, мутило. У него будто началось похмелье. Он зажмурился и замер, пытаясь прийти в себя, и в результате уснул.


	4. Рекогносцировка

— Это павлинник? 

На том конце трубки сначала не ответили, а потом издали смешок и сказали: 

— Блэк. Какого хрена? Ты на часы смотрел? 

Сириус на часы не смотрел — они были в гостиной, а он валялся в родительской спальне, где часов не водилось уже много лет. Он придерживал ухом старую, неудобную трубку и крутил в пальцах кинжал. Бродяга мешал, поскуливая и пытаясь лизать Сириусу пальцы. Интересно, слышал ли его на другом конце провода Малфой? 

— Птицы же встают с рассветом. Или ты сова? 

— Или ты рассказываешь, зачем звонишь, или я кладу трубку. — Малфой нарочито зевнул. 

— Вчера, после того, как ты меня так скоропалительно оставил, некий неприятный тип нанес мне ночной визит. К сожалению, сбежал он очень быстро, но оставил подарок... 

— Ты еще в больнице? — прервал Малфой, в его голосе послышалось беспокойство. — Хотя сложно поверить, что этот скулеж издает какая-нибудь медсестричка. 

— Нет. Увы, я не слишком люблю незваных ночных посетителей и решил вернуться туда, где их точно не будет. Дома я, Малфой, дома. — Сириус переложил трубку в другую руку и приподнялся. — Советую проверить, на месте ли тот подарок, что сделал тебе в начале карьеры Самозванец, а ты припрятал от властей. 

— Не понимаю, о чем ты. Проспись! 

Малфой бросил трубку, а Сириус ухмыльнулся — он не сомневался, что тот последует его совету, и готов был поставить тысячу фунтов и бутылку отличного шотландского виски, что очень скоро обнаружит пропажу. 

Звонок раздался, когда Сириус уже начал терять терпение и подумал, не отправиться ли ему на кухню, поискать что-нибудь на завтрак. Да и Бродягу надо было покормить, пока тот не начал завтракать его пальцами. Насколько Сириус помнил, в доме с едой было негусто, — хорошо, если остались сухари да собачьи консервы. Впрочем, раз заходила Молли, могла оставить что-нибудь съедобное. 

— Псарня? — голос Малфоя прозвучал настолько высокомерно, что Сириус сразу понял — он был прав. Кинжал увели именно у Малфоя. 

— Да, пожалуй. — Сириус отпихнул расшалившегося Бродягу. — Как дела с инвентаризацией? 

— Насколько понимаю, нам лучше встретиться. 

По телефону такие вещи лучше было не обсуждать. Прослушки боялся и сам Сириус. 

— Даже не знаю... Ну, заходи, что ли, еды заодно прихвати для больного коллеги и его пса. 

— У тебя еще и собака есть — почему я не удивлен? 

— Ты же сам назвал старинный и древнейший дом Блэков псарней? Вот, оправдываю! Если что-нибудь захватишь, яд не добавляй, от него жуткое несварение. 

— Ну как отказаться от такого вежливого приглашения? Загляну. Вечером. Если сдохнешь с голоду со своей псиной, что ж... не судьба. 

Малфой положил трубку. 

Надо же… Вечером! Интересно, какие у Малфоя дела днем? Будет искать, кто посмел влезть в его тайник? Сириус поставил телефон на пол и уставился в потолок. Итак... его уже дважды пытались убить и уже дважды пытались подставить Малфоя. Мысль, что таким образом пытаются рассорить Гарри и Драко, казалась все более соблазнительной. Одно смущало — слишком уж сложно. Скорее, дело в другом, — надо подумать, какое общее дело может еще объединять их с Малфоем. Или, может, общее прошлое? 

В животе забурчало, Бродяга, словно в ответ, тоже заскулил. Сириус нехотя поднялся, легким магическим импульсом отправил Бродягу на кухню и спустился следом. Обычно магия хорошо действовала только на технические устройства. С ее помощью заставляли работать двигатели машин и самолетов; даже телефон и некоторые системы освещения и связи работали только с ее помощью, но иногда индивидуальные особенности позволяли делать что-то еще. Сириус, например, отлично ладил с собаками. С другими животными его дар почему-то не срабатывал, его слушались только собаки, но слушались — беспрекословно. 

Своего первого щенка он притащил домой еще в пять лет — мать выбросила несчастное создание и повелела больше никогда не приводить в дом блохастых и грязных тварей. Первого Бродягу Сириус завел на четвертом курсе школы. Сначала держал в заброшенном доме недалеко от школы, потом на каникулы притащил домой — тайком от матери, — и когда она все же узнала — сбежал вместе с ним к Джеймсу. Тот Бродяга умер, когда Сириус был в тюрьме; до самого конца о нем заботился Ремус. 

Нового пса, которого тоже назвал Бродягой, Сириус завел после своего возвращения. Без бодрого лая в доме родителей жить было просто невозможно! А от вынужденного одиночества так и вовсе можно было сойти с ума. 

В детстве кухня была самым жарким местом в доме. Здесь всегда дышала огненным жаром огромная печь-плита, бурлили кастрюли и кипел чайник, шипели сковородки. Здесь всегда можно было найти что-нибудь вкусное — свежевыпеченный пирожок с яблоками, имбирное печенье или хотя бы кусок черничного пирога. Сейчас здесь было холодно и пусто, как в склепе. 

Сириус заглянул в кладовку и холодный шкаф, но нашел только пару банок собачьих консервов, засохший хлеб, вяленую колбаску и чай. Молли, должно быть, не подумала, что Сириус вернется домой так скоро, вот и не оставила ничего. Покормив Бродягу, Сириус позавтракал и сам, но голод не утолил. Он вспомнил о яблочном варенье, которое пару месяцев назад подарила ему Молли, нашел банку на самой верхней полке и вприкуску с хлебом съел почти половину. Только после этого он почувствовал себя лучше. Теперь можно было и выйти на улицу, прикупить хотя бы каких-нибудь консервов. А то припрется в гости Малфой, а его даже угостить нечем. 

Сириус уже умылся, оделся и почти резво поднялся в гостиную, когда во входную дверь постучали. С трудом подавив желание сразу широко распахнуть дверь, Сириус сначала проверил защитные чары и только потом чуть приоткрыл ее, выглянув в щель. 

— Миссис Уизли... Молли. — Он открыл дверь, еще не зная, впускать неожиданную гостью или нет, но она все решила за него. 

— Сириус! — Молли приобняла его, вмяв в бок большую корзину, из которой потянуло чем-то вкусным. — Гарри прислал записку, попросил помочь тебе. У тебя ж дома — шаром покати! Поторопилась, пока ты совсем нездоровым на улицу не выскочил. Ты завтракал? Собаку свою невозможную покормил? — Она обеспокоенно оглядела его. 

Бродяга уже появился возле двери и, как Сириус его ни отгонял, сунул любопытный нос в корзину Молли. 

— Да... 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Врач уже был? Нет? 

Молли втолкнула его в холл, захлопнула дверь и повесила на вешалку свой яркий красный плащ. 

— Молли, не надо было. Я вполне справляюсь сам. 

— Хорошо, что справляешься, но Гарри попросил. Я же должна убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке? Если мешаю, ты так и скажи, отдам тебе пирожки и уйду. Мои-то все разбежались. Артур в штабе, Перси тоже... Чарли в разведке. Да что рассказывать… Такое время сейчас беспокойное — ну, ты лучше моего понимаешь! Своих совсем не вижу, даже на ужин уже не забегают. Говорят, вот-вот начнется... 

Она продолжала говорить, спускаясь на кухню, разжигая там печь, наливая воду в чайник и проводя ревизию кухонных шкафов. Бродяга крутился у нее в ногах, пока Молли не пихнула ему в пасть пирожок. Бродяга проглотил его за секунду, потребовал еще, и Сириусу пришлось отправить его с кухни в гостиную, чтобы не мешал Молли готовить. Да ему и самому хотелось пирогов, а с этим обжорой могло и не достаться. 

— А говорил, сам справляешься. — Она покачала головой. — Тебе надо выздоравливать, а не о пропитании думать. Подумать только — с Малфоями летать. Угробят они вас — что Гарри, что тебя. Им-то что… 

— Малфой мне жизнь спас, — буркнул Сириус. 

— Конечно, — Молли закивала и улыбнулась. — Ты прямо, как Гарри... 

В дверь снова постучали, Бродяга загавкал, и Сириус счастливо сбежал от неприятного разговора. Он сам удивился, что ему неприятно было слышать о Малфое плохое. Еще недавно он не только поддакивал бы Молли, но и сам добавил что-нибудь похлеще. Теперь же не мог отделаться от ощущения, что они с Малфоем до сих пор в одном самолете и должны действовать вместе, чтобы никто из них не разбился в лепешку. Даже тут, на земле. 

На этот раз за дверью обнаружился присланный из госпиталя врач, Долиш и незнакомый тип, оказавшийся полицейским художником. Вылетевшего их встречать и, судя по выражению морды, сожрать Бродягу Сириус перехватил и отослал на этот раз уже в спальню. Тот так там и остался, только возмущенно подвывая — злой хозяин не позволил его защитить. 

Пока врач проверял состояние здоровья Сириуса, выдавал лекарства и объяснял как, когда и сколько их следует принимать, художник с его слов зарисовывал портрет медсестры. Сириус даже не был уверен, что получилось похоже. Долиш позадавал вопросы, больше разглядывая гостиную, чем слушая ответы. Зачем приходил он, Сириус так и не понял. 

Выпроводив гостей, он снова спустился в кухню, где уже вовсю шкворчало, шипело, дымилось и дышало вкуснейшими запахами. Сириус вдруг понял, что чертовски хочет есть. 

— Молли, ты волшебница! 

— Разумеется, я волшебница, Сириус. И не только на кухне! 

Она рассмеялась и поставила перед ним тарелку с чем-то горячим, мясным и невозможно вкусным. 

Молли осталась до вечера, болтала и готовила, отвлекала Сириуса от мыслей о покушениях, рассказывала о сыновьях, родственниках и друзьях. Он даже немного устал от нее, в какой-то момент вырубился в кресле в гостиной, а, проснувшись через несколько часов, обнаружил, что Молли накрыла его пледом, а сама сидит рядом и что-то вяжет из пушистой красной шерсти. У нее в ногах свернулся клубком Бродяга. За окном начали сгущаться сумерки, наступил вечер. Сириус вспомнил о Малфое и едва не вскочил. 

— Проснулся? Может, чаю? Там пирог горячий... 

— Молли, дорогая, вы просто меня спасли. — Сириус подошел к ней. — Но я не хочу вас больше задерживать, уже поздно. 

— Кого-то ждешь? Ну... не буду мешать. — Она поднялась, Сириусу показалось, что она немного обиделась. 

— Да нет... 

— Да «да», я же вижу. Я вон сколько парней вырастила-подняла, сразу все видно. 

В ее глазах зажглись лукавые огоньки, она погладила его по плечу и стала неспешно собираться. 

— Еды вам дня на три хватит, как раз успеешь в себя прийти. А тогда уже заходи ко мне, а то одной скучно, хоть обратно в авиацию подавайся, — она рассмеялась. 

Уже у двери она снова обняла Сириуса, и тот уже готов был выдохнуть, но раздался стук в дверь. Разумеется, на пороге оказался Малфой. Он явно не ожидал увидеть Молли, но быстро совладал с собой и слегка поклонился ей. 

— Молли, рад видеть вас в добром.... 

— Люциус. — Молли смерила его недобрым взглядом, покачала головой. — Ох, доиграешься, Сириус. 

Она прошла мимо Малфоя, ловко выхватив из его руки бутылку, сказала: 

— Ему сейчас нельзя! — и вышла за дверь. 

Малфой перевел взгляд на Сириуса, ухмыльнулся. 

— Ничего. У меня есть еще! — и достал из-за пазухи еще одну. 

***   
Гостиная утопала в уютном полумраке. Неяркие свечи лишь слегка разгоняли тьму, их свет отражался и множился в гранях хрустальной люстры, которую Сириус решил не зажигать, в огромном висящем над камином зеркале и на гранях лезвия кинжала, который вертел в руках Малфой. 

Бродяга на Малфоя отреагировал странно. Не кидался с рычанием, как на большинство чужаков, но и не лез лизаться и обниматься, как со знакомыми. Он не то чтобы боялся… Скорее, вел себя дружелюбно-настороженно, словно отвечая мыслям самого Сириуса, а в какой-то момент сбежал на кухню, подальше от гостя, что было совсем не в его характере. 

Сириус медленно потягивал из бокала принесенный Малфоем коньяк. Очень неплохой, надо признать, удивительно тягучий, плотный и ароматный. Малфой с гордостью сообщил, что такого в Британии днем с огнем не сыщешь — сто лет назад коньяк был привезен с принадлежавших его семье французских винокурен, ныне отобранных властями Единой Европы. Сириус даже пошутил, что одно это могло привести Малфоя в ряды ВВС Свободной Британии. Тот даже не стал возражать, только ухмыльнулся. 

Малфой сидел, разглядывал кинжал и вещал. Рассказывал про себя, про отца, вспоминал Волдеморта, то и дело путаясь, называл его то Лордом, то Самозванцем, а Сириус пытался собрать его историю воедино и понять, где стоит начать поиски. И вообще... какого хрена происходит? И этот вопрос относился не только к покушениям. Сириус ловил себя на мысли, что слишком пристально вглядывается в точеный профиль Малфоя, почти любуется тем, как свет подкрашивает его волосы и золотит кожу, а при взгляде на то, как ловкие пальцы крутят рукоятку кинжала, в голове появлялись совсем уже фривольные мысли. Сириус помотал головой, отгоняя их. 

Надо было сосредоточиться на единственной доступной улике — кинжале. Как оказалось, он принадлежал не самому Люциусу, а его отцу. Свой кинжал Люциус после победы при аресте отдал властям, и на нем не нашли никаких улик. Отцовский же был спрятан в семейном склепе, и об этом не знал никто. Впрочем, о том, что отец Люциуса был связан с Самозванцем, тоже было известно немногим, и сложно было сказать, кто дожил до сегодняшнего дня и остался на свободе. Люциус утверждал, что если такие и были, то разве что на материке, где Абраксас и Самозванец познакомились. 

Сириус не очень хорошо знал биографию Самозванца, его связи на материке стали сюрпризом, хотя можно было догадаться по тому, что в его свите было много иностранцев. Сейчас, когда Свободная Британия и Единая Европа готовы были в любой момент перейти к открытым военным действиям, это казалось особенно интересным. Не там ли стоит искать? 

Сириус так задумался, что не сразу заметил, как Малфой откинул полу своего мундира и уже собрался забрать кинжал себе. 

— Эй! 

Малфой замер. 

— Что? 

— Верни кинжал. — Сириус протянул руку. 

— С какой стати? Эта вещь принадлежит мне, и я собираюсь... 

Сириус уже хотел подняться. Он не был уверен, что сможет справиться с Малфоем, все же тот уже оправился после аварии, в отличие от него, но, как говорится, дома и стены помогают. Можно было просто огреть Малфоя бутылкой и позвать Бродягу. Вдвоем бы справились! 

Но Малфой вдруг бросил кинжал на стол, взял свой бокал и откинулся на спинку дивана. 

— И что ты собираешься с ним делать? 

— Пока спрячу. 

— То есть — ничего. Ты понятия не имеешь, что с ним делать! — Малфой хмыкнул. — Наглость и безрассудство — все как всегда. 

— Наглость? Этот кинжал был у тебя, но у тебя его сперли, а ты даже не заметил, и он едва не оказался у меня в сердце, так что я имею на него полное право, в отличие от тебя! 

Малфой расхохотался, откинув голову. На шее под тонкой белой кожей виднелся острый кадык. Сириус понял, что пялится на него, и отвел взгляд. Напряжение спало. Драться расхотелось. Интересно, почему Малфой так быстро уступил? Не похоже на него. 

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты мечтал о кинжале Волдеморта. 

— Я и не мечтал, это мамаша... — Сириус хмыкнул — разговор свернул куда-то не туда. Как и его мысли... — Ты кого-нибудь подозреваешь? Или надеялся найти преступника с помощью кинжала? Старинный ритуал? Экспертиза? 

— Кинжал — всего лишь память. Ритуалов я не знаю, даже если и существует подобная практика. Отдавать экспертам — я еще не сошел с ума! Да и конкретных подозрений у меня нет. Мне, к сожалению, не виден весь расклад. Я порасспрашивал охрану кладбища, не приходил ли кто на могилу отца, не интересовался ли склепом, но внятного ответа не добился. Могли ли кинжал найти случайно... сомневаюсь. Ума не приложу, кому и зачем вообще понадобилось забираться в семейный склеп. 

— Домашние тоже не знали? 

— Особенно они. — Взгляд у Малфоя стал жестким. 

— Кстати, где моя сестренка, как поживает? Что-то не пишет, не звонит... 

Сириус и не ждал, что она будет. Отношения с Нарциссой у него испортились еще в детстве. Она была старше, верно следовала традициям британской аристократии, и при этом недолюбливала самолеты, хотя, как всякая леди из хорошей семьи, умела летать. С Сириусом у нее не было ничего общего, и его это всегда устраивало. 

— Ты же не знаешь, да. Ей пришлось уехать. Точнее... пришлось заставить ее уехать. В нынешней обстановке — в стране для нее слишком небезопасно. 

— Кто-то покушался и на ее жизнь? 

— К счастью, нет. Не успели. — Малфой нехорошо улыбнулся. 

Сириус плохо представлял, что Нарцисса могла бросить своих мужчин, особенно Драко, и смыться в безопасное место, оставив их воевать. Это было совершенно на нее не похоже. Когда дело казалось родных, эта милая леди обычно превращалась в настоящую фурию. Сбегать — это не про нее. 

Малфой долго не поддавался, но коньяк и подначки сделали свое дело, — оказалось, что супругу он просто обманул. Усыпил и передал на руки другу, который тоже никак не мог остаться в стране. Должно быть, один из пособников Самозванца, которому не так повезло, как Люциусу, решил Сириус. 

— И где же она сейчас? 

— Где-то в Америке. Теперь она свободна и счастлива. Надеюсь. 

Он скривился, допил свой коньяк и подлил еще. 

— Скучаешь? — спросил Сириус. 

— Не твое дело. 

Скучает, конечно. И ревнует наверняка. И чего, спрашивается, развелся? Сириус решил дальше не лезть. Если останутся напарниками, и так все выплывет. Да и не настолько ему была интересна судьба нелюбимой сестрицы — жива, в безопасности, — ну и хорошо. Вот покушения были куда интереснее. Хотя мысль о том, что Малфой сейчас остался один, почему-то согревала. Было в этом что-то... многообещающее. Но Сириус не был готов сейчас развивать эту тему даже в мыслях. 

То ли от алкоголя, то ли от всех тех таблеток и микстур, что влил в него доктор, то ли от их смеси идеи в голову приходили одна другой занимательнее. Можно было попытаться поймать убийцу на живца — прогуляться по улице с револьвером за пазухой... Или уговорить Малфоя устроить фиктивное покушение, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию — наверняка убийца как-нибудь себя проявит. Или... Сириус все глубже погружался в свои мысли. 

— Расскажи, что с тобой случилось после того, как твой самолет рухнул? — вдруг спросил Малфой. Сириус вздрогнул. — Он же рухнул, как я понимаю? Беллатрикс тебя подбила. Я про Ирландию. 

Нашел, что вспомнить. 

— Не о чем рассказывать, а об остальном писали в газетах. Я ничего не скрывал. Читал, наверное? — Малфой кивнул. — Ну вот... Попытался катапультироваться — что-то не сработало. Упал на воду. Кое-как выбрался, пока машина не затонула, поплыл наугад, увидел землю, оказалось — остров. Скучно. 

— А что за остров? 

— Остров как остров. Небольшой лес, родник, тюлени на скалах, птицы... И никого. Думал, сдохну там от голода, но жить хотелось страшно. Сумел развести костер, поставил сначала шалаш, потом дом. Начал делать плот, попробовал уплыть на нем, но там было сильное течение и его разбило о скалы. Слушай, Малфой, я терпеть не могу эту тему. Те два года мне хочется просто забыть, вычеркнуть из жизни. Пока я прохлаждался на этом ледяном курорте, мои друзья, Гарри... — Сириус махнул рукой. Он ненавидел вспоминать о том времени. И Малфоя, который отчасти был виноват в аварии, тоже начинал ненавидеть. 

— Может, дело в том острове? Кому-нибудь рассказывал, где он находится? Не замечал на острове что-нибудь необычное? 

— Бредишь. 

Не было там ничего необычного. Таких островов там если не сотни, то десятки уж точно. За все время Сириус не видел ни одного человека, ни одного корабля, даже самолеты были редкостью. Ему казалось, что он не на необитаемом острове, а вообще в другом мире, в котором не осталось людей. 

— Как скажешь. Бред и бред. Но я бы смотался туда в ближайшее время, — любопытно посмотреть, что там сейчас. Вода, лес, и не так уж далеко от берегов Ирландии, насколько понимаю. Труднодоступный, укромный остров — отличное место для секретной базы. 

Сириус в это не верил. Он отлично помнил обветренный, унылый кусок скалы. Чертов остров до сих пор ему снился, и меньше всего на свете Сириус хотел бы туда вернуться. Говорить об острове тоже не хотелось. 

— А ты что ж? Читал, что твой самолет подбил сам Альб? 

— Да уж, такая честь! — Малфой фыркнул. — Подбил, я выскочил, на земле меня уже спеленали и без суда, по решению трибунала, — в Азкабан. Ничего интересного. — У него дернулась щека. 

— А Белла? Она же с тобой была. 

— Ее подобрал Лорд. Выхватил из-под носа у твоего крестника, когда тот бросился за ней — мстить, и сцепился с Дамблдором врукопашную. 

— Должно быть, шикарное зрелище. 

Малфой пожал плечами. 

— Не видел. 

Они помолчали. Голова у Сириуса начала кружиться. Он даже подумал, не подсыпал ли Малфой чего-нибудь в свой эксклюзивный коньяк. Вероятность, конечно, невелика, но вдруг все намного проще и именно Малфой пытается его убить? Нельзя же всерьез доверять Люциусу Малфою. Такие наивные долго не живут. 

— Как тебе с Беллатрикс леталось? Много у тебя вообще напарников было? 

— Хватало, Блэк. Беллатрикс не слишком мне подходила, а вот с Лордом летать было интересно... хотя и странно. Казалось, он летает сам, и никакой самолет ему вовсе не нужен. А тебя терпит рядом только из жалости. 

— Не странно, что вы поверили, что он... тот самый. Настоящий король! Предсказанный! — Сириус фыркнул. 

Байки о короле, который обязательно найдется, он слышал с детства. Маман, казалось, бредила им. А за ней — и младший брат, Регулус. По крайней мере, такое впечатление складывалось. Знал бы Сириус тогда, что именно Регулус сделал первый шаг к уничтожению Самозванца! Если бы брат пришел к нему, рассказал — как знать, может, до сих пор был бы жив. Сириус в память о Регулусе допил коньяк и поставил пустой бокал на стол. 

— А он отчасти и был им. Силища, все признаки. Все… до мельчайших подробностей. Чистая мощь. Не странно, что все поверили. Ты бы видел его в действии, в небе. — Взгляд Малфоя стал таким мечтательным, что Сириуса едва не стошнило. 

— Влюблен был в него, что ли? 

— Нет. Как можно влюбиться в стихию? В ураган? 

Сириусу скривился. То, как Малфой говорил о Самозванце — его взбесило. В голосе до сих пор чувствовалось восхищение, если не преклонение. 

— И при этом он был абсолютным ублюдком. 

— Вот уж точно! — Малфой отсалютовал Сириусу бокалом и выпил. — Чтоб его черти на том свете жарили. 

Сириусу как будто даже дышать стало легче. Он, конечно, помнил, что Самозванец был как никто близок к тому, чтобы уничтожить весь малфоевский род. Старинный, как подштанники короля Вилли, и кичливый, как и вся чертова британская аристократия. Но Сириус знал, что некоторые во имя возвращения британской короны могли пожертвовать и своей жизнью, и жизнью детей. Вот только, казалось, Малфой к таким не относился. 

Еще он совершенно неожиданно оказался неплохим летчиком, чья магия как нельзя лучше сочеталась с магией самого Сириуса. Не так часто встречалась такое... единство. Про такие пары каких только баек не рассказывали. 

— Когда-нибудь спал с партнером? 

Малфой поперхнулся. 

— Блэк, твоя тактичность неподражаема. 

— Да ладно тебе, словно такая уж тайна. С кем ты там мог? Белла, Самозванец, Нюнчик наверняка? От слияния магий недалеко и до слияния тел. 

— По собственному опыту говоришь, Блэк? Ну-ну... 

— Может, меня какой-нибудь твой бывший партнер и любовник из ревности пришить хочет. А тебя подставить. Такой вариант не хочешь рассмотреть? 

— Про бывшего партнера и любовника — не хочу. Чушь. А вот подставить... Может, и не в тебе дело, Блэк. 

Малфой поставил бокал на стол. Его щеки от выпитого налились краской, глаза блестели. Если бы не шрам, его можно было бы счесть красивым. Хотя... в шраме тоже что-то такое было. Хотелось провести по нему кончиком пальца и посмотреть на реакцию. Сириус не сомневался, что она последует. Он уже почти решил попробовать, но тут тишину разорвал звонок телефона. И, судя по звуку, это был не обычный вызов. Сириус вскочил, сорвал трубку и молча выслушал записанное сообщение. После чего повернулся к Малфою и сказал: 

— Требуют всем прибыть на базу. Началась война.


	5. Против правил

Сириус попытался вызвать комендатуру, потом полицию, но все было тщетно. Его вызов просто не проходил. Что за бред! 

В отчаянии он швырнул телефон об стену. Надо было торопиться. Еще и с Бродягой что-то решать... Кроме как передать Молли, ничего в голову не приходило. Проблема была в том, что и ее могли призвать — не самый слабый летчик, хотя и отошедший от дел. Или можно передать Андромеде — Тедди будет только рад, — но это он решит, когда доберется до базы. 

Они с Люциусом выскочили на улицу одновременно. Лондон словно вымер. Ни такси, ни обычных машин. На улице было невозможно тихо, только где-то вдали — должно быть, в центре, — слышались разрозненные крики. Тут громко взвизгнули шины — из-за поворота вылетел темный «Жук». Сириус не успел поднять руку, как тот затормозил. В салоне было двое: водитель, невысокий и щуплый, в котелке, натянутом едва ли не на глаза, и кто-то на заднем сиденье. 

— Дело государственной важности, требую... — начал Малфой. 

Если бы Сириус, как и Малфой, смотрел на водителя, он бы не заметил движения, которое сделал человек на заднем сиденье. В следующий миг он пригнулся, потащив Малфоя за собой. Раздался тихий чих из машины, и сразу же — треск, уже за спиной. Машина взревела двигателем и унеслась вперед, прежде чем Малфой успел вытащить пистолет. 

— Это... — пробормотал он, выпрямляясь. 

— Те, что были в больнице! Догоним? 

Возражений Сириус слушать не стал, он вбежал в дом и рванул к подвалу. Они, конечно, оба выпили, но... кто их сейчас будет останавливать? Можно рискнуть. 

Выскочивший им навстречу Бродяга громко залаял, словно осуждая пришедшую Сириусу в голову идею. Он погладил пса, мысленно успокаивая и прощаясь, — тот заскулил и, повинуясь мысленному приказу, вернулся на кухню. Сириус почему-то почувствовал вину перед Бродягой, но времени на сожаления не было. 

— Поедем на байке, — сказал он. 

Если Малфой и возражал — вслух этого не высказал. 

Они пробежали через заваленный рухлядью подвал в гараж, где стоял старый, купленный еще во времена школы мотоцикл. В неярком свете газовых ламп блестели его начищенные бока, хромированные обода колес, руль и приделанная к нему серебряная голова гиппогрифа. Когда они вместе с Джеймсом мотались на нем по всей стране, тот утверждал, что такой байк просто обязан летать. Но, разумеется, в воздух он никогда не поднимался. После того, как Хагрид разбил байк, когда спасал на нем Гарри, Сириус его восстановил, но после этого почти не катался. 

— Ты явно решил нас обоих угробить, — прошептал Малфой. 

Затянув покрепче пояс на своем щегольском пальто, он сел и прижался к спине Сириуса. 

— Конечно, надо же облегчить дело этой милой парочке! 

Сириус завел мотор, открыл ворота, передав магию на подъемный механизм, и вжал педаль. Мотоцикл взревел, щедро питаемый силой Сириуса, выскочил из гаража, почти подлетая, и вынес их на площадь. Машина с парочкой неудавшихся убийц уехала по широкому проспекту, ведущему к окраине города. Прошло уже немало времени, погоня казалась бессмысленной, но, если они охотились за Сириусом, далеко уйти не могли. Сириус помчался прямо. 

— Лучше на базу! — проорал в ухо Малфой. — Все равно не догоним. 

— Посмотрим... — хмыкнул Сириус, набирая скорость. 

Малфой его, скорее всего, не услышал. 

Холодный ветер бил в лицо, хлестал по щекам, отрезвляя. Волосы, которые Сириус не успел нормально заправить под шлем, лезли в глаза. Он несся, почти летел по пустым улицам, и свет фонарей вздрагивал, когда байк проносился мимо. Сириус не сразу понял, что Малфой ему помогает, делится с байком своей магией, и та, вплетаясь в силу самого Сириуса, позволяет ехать быстрее. Еще быстрее. Стремительно! 

Должно быть, те двое уже давно свернули... Да и черт с ними! 

Слева им наперерез вылетела машина с незажженными фарами. Сириус едва в нее не врезался, в последний миг успел вывернуть и пронесся по пустой встречке. Машина метнулась перед ним, словно ее водитель действительно хотел устроить аварию, — пришлось въехать на тротуар. 

— Давай вправо! — заорал Малфой. 

Заднее стекло на машине открылось, и витрина, мимо которой они проезжали, взорвалась дождем осколков. 

— Это они! — Сириус не собирался больше выпускать из виду убийц. — Стреляй! 

— Поворачивай! 

Но все же Сириус почувствовал, как Малфой убрал одну руку с его талии, а потом раздался выстрел. От грохота на мгновение заложило уши. Заднее стекло машины взорвалось, но она взвизгнула тормозами и повернула на скорости, едва не врезавшись в фонарный столб. Сириус погнал за ней. 

— Придурок, — прошипел Малфой и снова выстрелил в стремительно удаляющийся автомобиль. И снова. И снова. 

— Целься лучше! 

Сириус прибавил скорость и почувствовал, как Малфой увеличил отдаваемую магию. Рев мотора перекрыл даже звук очередного выстрела. Противник попытался повернуть, но его машину занесло, и она влетела в витрину кондитерской. Через секунду Сириус уже был на месте аварии. Из пробитого заднего колеса подбитого автомобиля со свистом вырывался воздух. Пули продырявили багажник. Треснувшее лобовое стекло было заляпало разноцветным кремом. Заднее сиденье оказалось пустым, дверь с другой стороны была приоткрыта. На переднем, уткнувшись головой в руль, сидел человек, приборную панель забрызгало кровью, но еще больше крови было у него на затылке, где зияла кровавая дыра. От выстрела. 

— Эта сука его убила, — сказал Сириус. — Надо ее догнать... 

Но со стороны улицы послышались свистки и вой полицейских сирен. Люциус посмотрел на оружие в своей руке и бросил его на пол. 

— Сейчас нам грозят крупные неприятности, Блэк. А если мы двинемся с места, этих неприятностей станет еще больше. Догонишь. Но не сейчас. 

— Руки! — раздался голос. Полиция появилась, как всегда, вовремя. 

***   
— Вы знаете этого человека? 

Уж лучше бы не знал. Сириус разглядывал окровавленное, но вполне узнаваемое при ярком свете лицо Мундунгуса Флетчера. 

— Да. Видел несколько раз. Он был из Фениксовцев. Выполнял мелкие поручения генерала Дамблдора. 

Долиш кивнул. Сержант сделал пометку в блокноте. 

— Значит, утверждаете, что тут был еще кто-то, но вы не разглядели, кто именно? 

— Да. И у него было оружие с глушителем. Он в нас стрелял — дальше по улице наверняка найдете пули в магазине с разбитой витриной. Или около моего дома... 

— Я уже послал людей, не волнуйтесь. А вот это сделал ваш приятель? — Долиш указал на следы от пуль на колесе и багажнике 

— Малфой не приятель — напарник. Да, он пытался остановить машину... 

— Подвергая жизнь невинных граждан опасности. Как это типично. Вы ведь еще и выпили, не так ли? — Сержант нахмурился и сделал в блокноте еще пару отметок. — И это в такой момент! 

Тут Сириус не выдержал и вскочил. 

— Послушайте, вы! Да, мы с Малфоем отмечали мое выздоровление, обсуждали покушение. В этом есть что-то противозаконное? Нет. 

— Сядьте. 

Но Сириус продолжал стоять. 

— Нас вызвали на базу — сами знаете, по какой причине, и мы бросились выполнять приказ. Тормознули вот этих, — он кивнул на машину. — Уроды попытались застрелить нас у моего дома, что мне оставалось делать? 

— Вызвать полицию? 

— Сами бы попробовали ее вызвать! Я вытащил свой байк, и мы поехали на базу, но эти двое снова напали на нас. Мы с Малфоем военные, при оружии, поэтому постарались обезвредить преступников. 

— Вы и Малфой, — да, отличное сочетание. А утверждаете, что не приятели. Ваши показания мы проверим, а сейчас мне придется задержать вас до выяснения обстоятельств. Ваше начальство я поставлю в известность. 

— То есть вы меня арестуете. 

— Нет. Просто задержу на ночь в участке, а дальше посмотрим по обстоятельствам. 

Он повернулся и вышел, сержант потянул Сириуса к полицейскому автомобилю. Малфоя увезли еще раньше. 

Сириуса отвели в холодную одиночную камеру и заперли. На вопросы сержант отвечать отказывался и вообще предпочитал молчать. Из него даже не удалось вытянуть ни слова подробностей о начавшейся войне, а уж он, в отличие от Сириуса, должен был слушать радио. 

Сириус походил по камере, но его быстро замутило, и он сначала сел, а потом и вовсе лег на узкую кушетку и накрылся тонким одеялом. Его била дрожь. 

Флетчер Сириусу никогда не нравился. Мутный и вороватый тип — что он забыл в Фениксе, представить было сложно. Гарри говорил, что Флетчер немало наворовал в особняке Блэков, но старый Альб почему-то ему доверял. Впрочем, он многим неподходящим типам доверял — взять того же Снейпа. И вот теперь Сириус явно собирался пойти по стопам дорогого учителя — доверять Малфою. Нонсенс, если подумать. Малфой ничем не лучше того же Флетчера. 

Сириус заворочался — перед внутренним взором снова предстал Малфой. Высокий, в строгой форме, с красивыми, правильными чертами лица. В душе что-то шевельнулось. Что-то совсем неправильное, чему в его мыслях и чувствах никак не должно быть места. Возможно, что-то с ним произошло, когда он потерял сознание в самолете. Их магии в тот момент были переплетены слишком тесно, его сознание было слито с чертовой машиной, и с ней же слилось еще и сознание Малфоя. Могло ли такое пройти без последствий? Нет. Разумеется, нет. Значит, это все пустое и наверняка пройдет со временем. Ненастоящая это... симпатия. 

— Ненастоящая, — сказал он вслух, словно пытаясь придать вес этой мысли. 

Сириус не заметил, как на него навалился сон. Очнулся он только от грохота открывшейся двери. На пороге стоял капитан Тонкс, а за его плечом маячил неизменный Перси Уизли. 

***   
Малфой выглядел немного помятым. На лице проступила щетина, волосы спутались, глаза нездорово покраснели. На торчавших из рукавов рубашки запястьях виднелись следы от наручников. Сириус плюхнулся на стоявший рядом с ним стул и бросил взгляд за стекло, где ругались Тонкс, Перси и Долиш. Тонкс был в меньшинстве, но складывалось впечатление, что выиграет все же он. 

— Как спалось? — нарушил неловкую тишину Сириус. 

— Отлично. Куда до камер нашей чудесной полиции фешенебельному отелю. 

— Ага. Могли бы за постой деньги брать. — Сириус понизил голос. — Что они от тебя хотели? 

— Понятия не имею. Кажется, этот Долиш был всерьез уверен, что от алкоголя у нас начались галлюцинации и мы отправились поохотиться на мирных жителей, как в старые добрые времена расцвета Самозванца. Похоже, он даже разочарован, что все оказалось немного не так. 

Малфой хмыкнул и потер запястья. 

— Вижу, они до сих пор тебя боятся, — сказал Сириус. 

— Что взять с идиотов... 

Похоже, Тонкс чего-то все же добился. Долиш взмахнул руками и унесся куда-то по коридору, а Тонкс вошел к ним. 

— Собирайтесь, вас ждут на базе. 

— А как же убийство? — протянул Малфой. В отличие от Сириуса, он вставать не торопился. 

— Все улики указывают на правдивость вашей версии. Если у них появятся еще вопросы... разберемся на месте. 

К Тонксу подошел Перси и что-то зашептал ему на ухо, недобро косясь на Малфоя, но капитан его оборвал. 

— Лейтенант Уизли, мне кажется, мы уже решили все вопросы. 

Перси отшатнулся и встал по стойке смирно. 

— У вас есть час, чтобы заехать домой, привести себя в порядок и прибыть на базу. Вы и так опоздали уже на двенадцать часов. Боюсь, вашему новому начальству это не понравится. 

— То есть не вы теперь им будете? — спросил Люциус, поднимаясь. 

— Нет. Защитой Лондона командуют генералы Диггори и Грюм на базе Эшфорд. Вы поступаете в их распоряжение. 

— Грюм? — пробормотал Малфой. 

Сириус видел, как он побледнел. Ему тоже все это очень не нравилось. 

***   
До дома Сириус доехал на своем мотоцикле с почетным эскортом в виде армейского «Дога», которого вел Перси. Тонкс на «Стреле» решил отвезти Малфоя лично. Сириус завел байк в подземный гараж и зашел в дом, чтобы поменять одежду, попрощаться с Бродягой и взять пару мелочей. На базе все необходимое было и так, в спешке он не подумал бы что-либо брать, но, раз уж есть немного времени... Он захватил фотографию, где они с Гарри в летной форме стояли на хогвартском аэродроме, захватил бутылку виски — надо же было отблагодарить Малфоя за коньяк? На столике он увидел позабытый кинжал и, подумав, взял и его. Повезло, что его не было при себе, когда их схватила полиция, но сейчас оставлять такую улику в доме он не рискнул. 

Бродяга спал на кухне. Сириус погладил его по голове и поцеловал в мохнатую макушку. Обнял. Он подозревал, что не увидит любимого пса еще очень и очень долго. Жаль, что взять его с собой не было никакой возможности 

— Долго, — буркнул Перси, когда Сириус вышел из дома. 

— А что ты такой хмурый, Перси? — Сириус бросил рюкзак на заднее сиденье и сел на пассажирское место. 

— Война, сэр. 

— И все?.. 

— Все. 

— У меня есть одна просьба. Скажи матери, чтобы она забрала Бродягу. И ей будет повеселее с ним, и мне спокойнее, что он под присмотром. 

— Да уж, повеселее, — Перси хмыкнул. — Скажу, сэр… 

Сириус подумал, что лучше он позвонит и попросит Молли сам. Тон Перси совершенно не вызывал доверия. 

Перси завел двигатель. Делиться с «Догом» магией Сириус не рискнул — нутром чуял, что проку от этого не будет. Уж слишком они с Перси были непохожи. Тем не менее, доехали они довольно быстро. Уже издалека Сириус заметил, что взлетное поле опустело. Не видно было ни «Шотландцев», ни единственного «Льва», ни мелких «Шмелей». 

— Всех перевели в Эшфорд, — ответил на его молчаливый вопрос Перси. — Оттуда удобнее, проще и безопаснее прикрывать Лондон. Наша база остается запасной. 

Сириус кивнул — разумное решение. Сражаться над столицей и ее пригородами действительно было слишком опасно для мирных жителей, а Эшфорд был рядом с морем, над котором должны были происходить основные бои. 

— Они ударили по Дувру, — вдруг сказал Перси. — Вы же не слышали новости? — Сириус покачал головой. — От Третьей эскадры ничего не осталось, но нам удалось отбить атаку. Немцы прислали ультиматум, потребовали сдаться без боя, добровольно войти в Единую Европу и признать Гриндевальда верховным главнокомандующим. Все, как и предрекали аналитики. 

— Да... готовились мы не зря. 

Перси только вздохнул и завел машину в распахнувшиеся ворота базы. 

Малфоя пришлось ждать еще почти час. К тому времени Сириус уже освободил свой шкафчик и успел переодеться в летную куртку. Врач осмотрел его, влил какую-то горькую микстуру, приказал поберечься, но к полетам допустил. Малфой в первый момент Сириуса даже не заметил — о чем-то ожесточенно спорил с Тонксом, а потом тоже отправился на медосмотр и за вещами. Сириус же вышел на летное поле проверять машину — на этот раз им досталась сравнительно новая «Мантикора». Парашюты привычно лежали на местах; Сириус вытащил их и проверил. На первый взгляд все было в норме. 

Он «погладил» машину своей магией, проверяя ее системы, и та едва ли не заурчала в ответ. Хорошая. Сириусу она сразу понравилась. 

Когда Малфой, в сопровождении Тонкса и Перси, появился на поле, Сириус уже устроился в кабине. Тонкс все еще что-то говорил Малфою, но тот только отмахивался. Сириус лишь услышал, как тот крикнул ему, поднимаясь по лестнице: 

— Если я передумаю — сообщу, сэр. 

Что Тонкс ответил, было уже не понятно. Как только Малфой поднялся, Перси тут же побежал в сторону одинокого «Шмеля», застывшего у самых ангаров. 

— Что, Перси с нами полетит? 

— Ну, куда же мы без пригляда Уизли, — ответил Малфой, устраиваясь сзади. 

Сириус закрыл кокпит и запросил разрешения на взлет. На их совместную магию «Мантикора» отозвалась низким утробным урчанием. Самолет был готов взмыть в небо.


	6. Эшфордский рубеж

Сириус даже не успел ощутить радости полета, как пришлось снижаться. Эшфорд был совсем близко от Лондона, но с противоположной от Лутона стороны — надо было сделать небольшой крюк, чтобы обогнуть город и зайти со стороны моря. Эшфордская база была огромна: две взлетные полосы, пересекавшиеся под прямым углом, десяток ремонтных ангаров, несколько сотен самолетов, четыре трехэтажных корпуса казарм и внушительная диспетчерская вышка. Поговаривали и о командирском бункере, но его с высоты видно не было. 

База была совсем новой, ее начали строить еще до второго явления Самозванца, а заканчивали уже после его смерти. Это был новейший комплекс, созданный для защиты Британии с моря. Малфой, молчавший всю дорогу, подал голос: 

— Впечатляет. 

Сириусу тоже раньше не приходилось видеть эшфордскую базу. Она действительно казалась какой-то особенно внушительной и надежной, как будто вся мощь Британских вооруженных сил сосредоточилась в ней. 

Сириус получил разрешение на посадку и направил самолет к широкой и хорошо просматриваемой с высоты бетонной полосе. Сели они мягко, Сириус перекинул силу магии на тормоза и те прекрасно сработали. Идеально. 

Когда они выруливали на предписанное место стоянки, сел и «Шмель» Перси. 

Встречал их, разумеется, не кто-то из высшего командования, а лейтенант Вуд, на этот раз — без своего напарника Флинта. 

— Эшфордский рубеж приветствует вас, господа, — начал он, пока Сириус спускался по лестнице. — Что-то вы припозднились. Говорят, устроили охоту на единцев прямо посреди Лондона? 

— Доложитесь по всей форме, лейтенант Вуд! — окликнул Малфой. — Вместе с нами как раз прилетел мистер Уизли — не боитесь, что он услышит ваши шуточки? 

Вуд хмыкнул. 

— Бояться Перси можно разве только из жалости к его самомнению. Лейтенант Блэк, лейтенант Малфой, прошу садиться в машину. Я доставлю вас к коменданту. 

Они забрались в военного «Дога» без крыши и Вуд повез их мимо рядов самолетов к видневшимся вдали административным зданиям. 

Самолетный парк внушал трепет. Тут были и огромные, неповоротливые «Слоны», и юркие, рассчитанные на разведчиков «Лисы»; и надежные, мощные «Львы»; обновленные «Шотландцы» и «Валлийцы»; пара «Филинов» — угловатых и хищных; белоснежный «Полярник». Когда-то на таком учился Гарри, пока его не подбил Самозванец. В отдалении виднелся огромный «Кит», которого, поговаривали, так до сих пор и не смогли поднять в воздух. 

— Было бы интересно покататься на этих крошках, — сказал Малфой. 

— Особенно на «Ките», — Сириус кивнул на темнеющую у ангаров громаду. 

— Ну, нет, это без шансов. Лорд бы… — Малфой осекся и замолчал, но все продолжал задумчиво смотреть на «Кита». 

— При Грюме не оговорись, а то мне придется нового напарника подыскивать. 

— Что, наше партнерство уже пришлось тебе по вкусу? 

— Пока не успел распробовать. От рожи твоей меня, правда, все так же подташнивает, но в полете ее, к счастью, не видно, а с твоей магией вполне можно иметь дело. 

— Хм… у меня впечатления прямо противоположные. Внешне ты вполне ничего, а вот летаешь, как сопливый первокурсник. Если бы не моя магия… 

Сириус скрипнул зубами и скосил взгляд на Малфоя. Тот ухмылялся особенно презрительно и нагло. 

— Похоже, ты так и не отказался от идеи поваляться в лазарете еще пару дней. На этот раз со сломанным носом. 

— Считаю, что в лазарете стоит полежать именно тебе. Когда ты часами спишь, мир как будто лучше становится. Жаль, сейчас выход из строя даже такой никчемной боевой единицы как ты, Блэк, будет очень некстати. 

— А вот насчет тебя, Малфой, я как-то не уверен. 

Интересно, какая муха укусила Малфоя? Целый день общались, — и вдруг словно и не было никаких погонь, покушений, спасений жизни. Переживает из-за Грюма? Вполне возможно. Грюм охотился за пилотами Самозванца, еще когда Малфой был юнцом, и положил немало его соратников. Дуэль с Розье до сих пор вспоминали с ужасом и восхищением и разбирали на пилотских курсах. Или Малфою не понравилось нелестное упоминание о внешности? Еще и какие-то странные дела у него с Тонксом… 

«Дог» замер у серой двустворчатой двери с табличкой «Комендатура». Само здание было небольшим, двухэтажным, и соединялась с внушительной коробкой казарм узким переходом. Доведя Сириуса с Малфоем до коменданта, Вуд испарился. 

Сириус огляделся и сразу заметил телефон — отличная возможность связаться с Молли прямо сейчас и больше не волноваться о Бродяге. Бедняга, наверное, уже извелся без прогулки и завтрака. Но сначала — официальные дела. 

Комендантом оказалась некая Муфалда Хмелкирк. У Сириуса сложилось впечатление, что она сама не совсем понимает, что делает на этой должности. Взгляд у нее был какой-то уж слишком растерянный. 

— Лейтенант Малфой, лейтенант Блэк. — Она зарылась в бумаги на своем столе, руки у нее слегка подрагивали. — По правилам, экипаж одной машины делит комнату в офицерском общежитии, так что примите ключи. — Передавая, она бросила взгляд сначала на Сириуса, потом на Малфоя и опустила ресницы. — Обед в час дня. В два — маршал Грюм ждет вас в своем кабинете. Потом можете зайти на склад за оружием и обмундированием. — Она вновь прострелила их взглядом. — Вопросы? 

— Можно воспользоваться телефоном? — спросил Сириус, кивнув на аппарат. 

— Естественно. Телефон, если работает, доступен всем служащим базы. 

— А почему на склад не сейчас, а после разговора? — спросил Малфой. 

— Вдруг вы здесь не останетесь, — пожала плечами комендант. — Все? Тогда свободны. 

***   
Молли взяла трубку почти сразу, поохала осуждающе — она уже была в курсе ночной погони, — посетовала, что Малфой не доведет его до добра, но в ответ на просьбу легко согласилась взять Бродягу на время себе. 

— Такой хороший пес и тебя ужасно напоминает! — рассмеялась она в трубку и пожелала удачи. 

После разговора Сириус с Малфоем, наконец, вышли. Комендант проводила их неприязненным взглядом. 

Офицерское звание позволяло получить не койку в общей казарме, а нормальную кровать в небольшой, рассчитанной на двоих комнате. К комнате полагался отдельный душ, санузел и вид из окна на решетку забора и пасущихся возле нее овец. 

Не успев толком войти, Малфой сразу же скрылся в душе, оставив Сириусу изучение нового дома. Прежде всего, Сириус решил спрятать кинжал. Временно затолкал его в матрас, слегка распоров шов у изголовья. Тайник получился хреновым, но пока ничего лучше Сириус не придумал. По-хорошему, его вообще надо было зарыть где-нибудь, но времени пока не нашлось. 

Сириус задвинул свои вещи под кровать и лег на нее, не раздеваясь. Ему хотелось просто дождаться Малфоя и поговорить с ним начистоту. Но усталость, недолеченные последствия аварии, слишком сумбурный день и отсутствие нормального сна сделали свое дело — он уснул. Не слышал даже, как Малфой вернулся из ванной, переоделся и ушел. Сириус проснулся только от громкого хлопка дверью. Даже стекло задрожало. Часы показывали полвторого, а значит, он немилосердно опаздывал, и рисковал остаться без обеда, что в его состоянии было смерти подобно. 

Сириус наскоро умылся, переоделся и побежал в столовую. Найти ее благодаря указателям оказалось несложно. 

Столовая была забита, но очереди на раздаче уже не было — он пришел почти к концу обеда. Даже еда досталась слегка остывшая. Пока Сириус двигался с подносом, он поглядывал на сослуживцев, выбирая себе место за столом. Группу девушек, которую возглавляла Гвеног Джонс, он отмел сразу. Это была явно давно сложившаяся и исключительно женская компания. Их, похоже, перебросили с западного побережья, — возможно, из Бристоля. Одна из темнокожих девушек показалась знакомой, кажется, он видел ее рядом с Гарри. Как и маленькую азиатку с печальным взглядом. 

Дальний угол оккупировали, судя по нашивкам, бывшие гриффиндорцы. Сириус подумал, что лучше пойти к ним, но они уже собирались уходить. Разговаривали они так громко, что голоса долетали даже до Сириуса. Что-то они болтали о «грязных ублюдках» и «предательских рожах». 

Чарли Сириус заметил, когда тот уже уходил, жарко о чем-то споря с незнакомым темнокожим юношей. А потом Сириус увидел Малфоя. Тот сидел с выпрямленной спиной и невозмутимо ел, не обращая внимания на окружающих. Вокруг него словно образовалась пустота. Даже проходившие с подносами летчики старались держаться от него подальше. Было очевидно, что в лице Малфоя все видят прежде всего врага. 

В Лутоне, где Малфоя тоже ненавидели, это не так бросалось в глаза. 

Даже немногочисленные слизеринцы делали вид, что Малфоя тут нет, и прятали взгляд. Еще бы, в отличие от них, Малфой был самым настоящим генералом Самозванца. Убийцей, как считали все. Преступником, которому не было и не могло быть места на военной базе, даже если тот собирался защищать страну наравне с остальными. 

Сириус схватил стакан с чаем, поставил на поднос и понес к столу Малфоя. Когда он плюхнулся напротив Малфоя, тот поднял взгляд. 

— В столовой еще есть свободные места, Блэк. 

— Не смог отказать себе в удовольствии испортить тебе аппетит. 

— Ты опоздал. Таких желающих тут, помимо тебя... — Малфой выразительно повел бровью, явно имея в виду гриффиндорцев. 

— Не считается. Они, похоже, боятся к тебе подойти. А я — нет. 

— И напрасно. 

— Посмотрим. 

Суп Малфой не доел, Отставил в сторону наполовину полную тарелку. Сириус попробовал свой и нашел его вполне вкусным. Малфой без удовольствия ковырял второе — аппетит ему точно уже успели испортить. 

Столовая постепенно пустела. Ушли и гриффиндоры, и смешанная молодежная группа. Прошел мимо Билл Уизли, с прикрытым волосами страшным шрамом через все лицо. На ходу он что-то обсуждал с Вудом и Флинтом. Проплелся Перси, напомнив им с Малфоем ледяным тоном, что опоздания к командующим неприемлемы. 

К тому моменту, как Сириус доел суп и добрался до мяса, Малфой уже отставил свою тарелку и неспешно потягивал пустой и крепкий до черноты чай. В столовой уже почти никого не было. Со стороны кухни гремели посудой. Время обеда подходило к концу, а значит, они с Малфоем уже опаздывали. Но Малфой как будто не торопился. 

— Не дрейфь, прорвемся. 

— Даже и не думал. Если эта ошибка природы выставит меня с базы — тем лучше. 

— Кому лучше? Уже не хочешь надавать под зад единцам, чтобы они раз и навсегда убрались с нашей территории? 

— Уверен, британские ВВС на передовой отлично справятся и без меня. А я вернусь к Тонксу испытывать новые машины. Всегда мечтал. — По тону было понятно, что как раз это было последним, чего Малфою хотелось бы. 

Так вот о чем с ним говорил Тонкс. Предлагал Малфою непыльную работенку. Ну-ну. 

— Ты же — герой! Шутка ли — в одиночку «Шотландец» сажать! Конечно, такой ценный кадр надо припрятать в тылу. 

Малфоя перекосило. 

— Мы опаздываем, — сказал он, отодвинул стакан, поднялся и направился к выходу. Посуду за собой он, разумеется, не убрал. 

Сириус догнал его уже у самого кабинета Грюма. Молодой адьютант — кто-то из однокурсников Гарри — сказал, что их уже давно ждут, и открыл дверь. 

Кабинет Грюма был огромен, и поэтому казался особенно пустым. Мебели в нем было мало, вещей — еще меньше. Большое окно выходило прямо на плац и взлетную полосу за ним. В дальнем углу стоял простой стол с флагом Свободной Британии над ним. По центру стоял еще один внушительный — круглый — стол с расстеленной на нем большой картой. На ней виднелись кусок Франции, пролив и часть берега Британии. 

Оба генерала застыли над ней, разговаривая. Сириус с Малфоем замерли возле двери и доложились чуть ли не в один голос. 

— Вольно, — махнул рукой Диггори. 

Выглядел он осунувшимся. Даже генеральский мундир смотрелся у него несвежим. Его внешность никак не сочеталась с высокой должностью. Он был полноват, в его лице была заметна какая-то мягкость и беспомощность. Это ощущение усиливалось благодаря пенсне, которое он стал носить в последние годы. 

Грюм был его полной противоположностью. Смотреть на его изуродованное страшными шрамами лицо было неприятно, точнее — просто страшно. Его старый искусственный глаз, который помог ему сделать еще Дамблдор, был отобран прихвостнями Самозванца. Теперь у него был новый — более совершенный и более пугающий. Сириус не особо любил Грюма. Тот совмещал службу в ВВС со службой в отделе внутренних расследований армии. После первого исчезновения Самозванца, хоть Грюм непосредственно и не занимался делом Сириуса, руку к расследованию приложил и долгое время, даже после свидетельств Гарри и Ремуса, подозревал в нем двойного агента. В молодости Грюм казался Сириусу упертым параноиком, сейчас он подозревал, что тот и вовсе сумасшедший. Это было неудивительно, учитывая его богатую биографию. 

Во второй войне, когда Самозванец фактически захватил власть над Британией, Грюм пропал. Его подставил Флетчер. Из-за своих увечий Грюм не смог катапультироваться во время операции по перемещению Гарри, его самолет рухнул, и Грюм долгое время считался погибшим. Его нашли в застенках Азкабана после победы. Он был в ужасном состоянии, и, как рассказывали, его с трудом можно было узнать. Теперь его здоровье явно поправилось. 

Несмотря на отсутствующую ногу, на своем металлическом протезе Грюм стоял прямо, гордо выпрямившись. Выражение его покореженного лица понять было тяжело, как и смотреть на него. Сириус отвел взгляд, но кожей чувствовал, как Грюм сверлит его своим страшным красным глазом. 

Он был отвратителен. Он был живой легендой. И именно ему принадлежала первая скрипка в дуэте командующих обороной юго-восточного берега Британии. 

— Господа, — Голос у Грюма тоже изменился, стал ниже и походил скорее на карканье, чем на человеческую речь. Он словно хотел сдержаться, но уже со второго слова его безудержный нрав вырвался на волю. — Тупоголовые щенки! Враг — здесь! Вот он! Уже здесь! У вашего носа! — он щелкнул перед их лицами пальцами с грязными ногтями. — А вы, красавчики, развлекаетесь. Гоняете по Лондону на автомобилях, чертовы пижоны. Будь моя воля, вы бы вплавь летели к берегам проклятых единцев. Начиная с тебя, гадюка. — Грюм вперил страшный глаз в Малфоя, и тот вскинулся. 

— Позвольте... 

— Заткнись, ублюдок! Тебя вообще здесь быть не должно! Одна ошибка, — только одна ошибка! — и я пошлю тебя в родной склеп разрозненными косточками — пусть сынок головоломку собирает. 

— Аластор... — Диггори попытался унять его. 

— Что? Я не прав? Этот чертов ублюдок — я знаю! — пялился и смеялся, когда его херов недокороль убивал твоего мальчика. Ты будешь его защищать? Или ты, Блэк? Ты тоже думаешь, что я перегибаю палку? А, может, ты его прикрываешь? Одного поля ягодки, — что я, не знаю? «Во всем виноват Петтигрю» — насквозь тебя, собака, вижу. Ты знал, кому раскрыть Поттеров! Из-за тебя — только из-за тебя, чертов щенок, — они сдохли, и Гарри Поттер остался без родителей. 

Сириус почувствовал, что его сердце буквально остановилось. Послышался звон оконных стекол, словно рядом со зданием пронесся грузовик. Дыхание перехватило. Как он смеет? Как эта чертова тварь смеет?! 

— И не зыркай на меня. Вовремя ты смылся и прохлаждался на курорте, пока мы тут дохли из-за таких, как он. — На этот раз он ткнул пальцем в Малфоя. 

Сириус не знал, как он сдержался. Или не сдержался. Перед глазами потемнело, а в следующее мгновение огромное панорамное окно пошло трещинами и взорвалось. Диггори испуганно отшатнулся, а шрамы на лице Грюма задвигались, образуя то ли оскал, то ли ухмылку. 

— Пошли прочь, шакалы. И предупреждаю: одна ошибка, одно подозрение, — и никакие Кингсли, Поттер и Уизли вас не спасут. Здесь — война, и чертовых предателей ждет одно — трибунал и смерть. 

Сириус не понял, как оказался за дверью и почему не разнес ее в щепки. Глаза слезились, в горле першило, словно он кричал, хотя, похоже, не успел сказать ни слова. Малфой привалился к стене, его трясло. 

— Он ответит... — прошептал Сириус и не узнал собственного голоса. — Он не смеет. Да... 

Малфой мгновенно оказался рядом, больно вцепился в руку и потащил куда-то по коридору, потом по лестнице, потом опять по коридору, втолкнул в их общую комнату, запер дверь и втащил в ванную. Места в ней почти не было. В первый момент Сириус даже не почувствовал, что ему за шиворот льется ледяная вода. В ее шум вмешивалось тихое шипение, словно капли испарялись, едва коснувшись его кожи. 

Малфой держал его крепко. Его лицо было бледным, хотя на щеках горели красные пятна; зрачки у него были настолько расширены, что почти поглотили радужку. Сириус смотрел на него, на то, как Малфой что-то говорит, хотя какое-то время ничего не слышал. То ли из-за душа, то ли еще почему-то... 

— Теперь можно. Теперь. Можно, — донеслось как будто со стороны. 

Сириус сжал пальцы на плечах Малфоя и закричал. Он не знал, кого в этот момент ненавидит больше: Грюма, себя или Малфоя. Проклятого Малфоя — за то, что тот видит его таким.


	7. Штурм

Сирена беспощадно вырвала Сириуса из сна. Было еще совсем темно. Он даже не сразу осознал, где находится, и несколько драгоценных секунд глядел на мечущиеся по стене отблески прожекторов, прежде чем вскочить. Он едва не налетел на Малфоя, который уже поднялся с кровати и начал одеваться, двигаясь сонно и неспешно. В Лутоне тренировки сигнала тревоги проходили всего пару раз, но забыть то, что вдалбливалось семь лет в Хогвартсе, Сириусу так и не удалось. Меньше минуты понадобилось ему, чтобы одеться и выскочить за дверь за миг до Малфоя, — тот задержался на секунду дольше, чтобы привести в порядок волосы. Вслед за остальной эскадрой они выбежали на взлетное поле и помчались к «Мантикоре». 

— Заскакивайте, — услышал Сириус знакомый голос Флинта. 

В «Доге» уже сидело несколько пилотов. 

Малфой запрыгнул в кузов и помог забраться Сириусу. «Дог», которого вел Вуд, набрал скорость и помчался к стоянке самолетов. 

— Неудобно. Столько времени теряется, чтобы добраться до машин, — сказал Малфой. 

Стоявшая рядом с ним Гвеног Джонс кивнула. 

— Не успели перекроить расположение, не ожидали атаки так рано. 

— Рано? Общий сбор был объявлен еще вчера! Атака даже припозднилась. 

Гвеног пожала плечами и отвернулась. В этот момент грузовик притормозил у одного из новейших «Львов», и Гвеног вместе с напарницей-блондинкой выскочили и побежали к самолету. Следующими выскочили Сириус с Малфоем — у «Мантикоры». Машина уже была готова, техник крутился рядом, почти подпрыгивая от нетерпения. Сириус и сам едва мог сдержаться, хотелось скорее оказаться в небе. Тем более, что они запаздывали — самолет Гвеног уже пошел на взлет. 

Сириус забрался на место первого пилота и проверил системы. Малышка словно сама рвалась в бой. По рации раздавались грубые приказы Грюма, отправлявшего самолеты один за другим навстречу вражеской эскадре. Малфой уже сел сзади и завозился, устраиваясь. Сириус закрыл кокпит и доложил о готовности. Пока он ожидал разрешения на взлет, сердце стучало так, что, казалось, вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. В настоящем бою он не был целую вечность. 

— «Черный пес», пошел! — закричал в наушники незнакомый голос, и Сириус повел «Мантикору» на взлет. 

Магия Малфоя отзывалась так легко и естественно, словно была его собственной. 

— Приготовиться, — пробормотал Сириус. — Поехали! 

Поток магии вырос, они помчались по взлетной полосе и легко взмыли в небо. Поворот, — и они уже летят к морю. Вражеских самолетов пока видно не было, но чуть впереди в темном небе виднелись облака. Наверняка там и прячутся, сволочи. Сириус попытался посчитать, сколько из их эскадры уже в воздухе, но быстро сбился. Много — и это просто отлично! Он поднялся на указанную диспетчером высоту и лег на курс. 

— До цели пятьдесят миль, — прозвучало в шлемофоне. 

— Что-то слишком близко, — пробормотал Малфой. 

— Но мы их не видим. — Сириус вгляделся в темные облака. Пятьдесят миль — это очень мало. Уже должны были засечь. 

— Попробуем отстать — посмотрим сначала, кто именно к нам летит. 

— Чтобы все веселье досталось другим? Ну, нет! 

Но тут Сириус почувствовал, что сила магии Малфоя уменьшилась. Двигатели снизили обороты, скорость упала. Восполнить потерю своей магией было бы слишком опасно. 

— Ах ты, мразь! 

— Тихо, тихо, песик, сейчас все будет. 

Остальные истребители умчались вперед. Первый уже вошел в облака и тут же с дымящимися крылом и хвостом, кувыркаясь, рухнул в море. В темном небе расцвело два парашюта. 

— Какого хрена?.. — пробормотал Сириус. 

— Вот-вот увидим. 

— Держите дистанцию! — прокричали в наушники. — Их там несколько десятков, а над ними — пара бомбардировщиков. 

— Вот за ними и поохотимся, — сказал Малфой. — Набирай высоту. 

Сила вернулась в двигатели, и самолет снова набрал скорость. 

— Какого хрена ты командуешь? Давно на гауптвахте не прохлаждался? 

— Подашь рапорт? Не ожидал от тебя такой низости, Блэк. 

— Я от тебя тоже не ожидал такого идиотизма. 

Сириус сообщил, что набирает высоту, и, получив разрешение, устремился ввысь. 

Вражеские самолеты вынырнули из облаков внезапно, один за другим, ровным, как на учениях, строем, и тут же разлетелись каждый к своей цели. Послышались пулеметные очереди. 

— Внимание, — проорал Билл, — разбиваемся и атакуем. Удачи, ребята. 

Обычно их называли «Вороны», они же — «Шмайсеры-24S». Почти бесшумные, маневренные и стремительные, они казались безмолвными орудиями смерти. В темноте их почти не было видно, зато они находили свои жертвы без особых усилий. 

Уже через пару мгновений после их появления, вниз с горящим крылом рухнул один из «Шотландцев». За ним — второй. Потом Сириусу было уже не до счета. Он выбрал ближайший вражеский самолет и метнулся выше, стараясь оказаться сзади, над ним. Двигатели взревели, перерабатывая усилившийся поток магии. Маневр удался, и Малфой не подвел — филигранно срезал «Ворону» хвост и тут же крикнул: 

— Слева! 

Сириус, не раздумывая, повернул, и очередь пронеслась буквально над самым кокпитом. Малфой ответил встречными выстрелами, но враг уклонился, ушел вниз и вдруг оказался сзади. Сириуса вжало в кресло, когда он потянул штурвал на себя, уходя с линии огня. Петля получилась кривой, но «Мантикора» теперь оказалась за противником, правда, по нему уже вдарил кто-то из своих. «Ворон» скользнул к волнам. 

Тучи расходились, но света звезд было недостаточно; с берега небо освещали прожектора, но они скорее мешали, ослепляя. В их свете «Вороны» казались бесплотными призраками. За основным строем вражеских истребителей, высоко в небе, из туч наступали «Ладьи». 

Их скорость была намного меньше, чем у «Воронов», но добраться до них, минуя десятки неуловимых истребителей, было сейчас сложно, если не невозможно. 

Строй эскадры рассыпался. Сириус уже не слышал, что там орут Грюм и Билл. Кажется, Флинт приказал уходить вправо, собраться вместе, чтобы ударить по врагам всей мощью. 

Они с Малфоем догнали очередного «Ворона» и метко укоротили ему «клюв», после чего Сириус бросил самолет вверх, уходя сразу от двоих атакующих. Надо было снять их с хвоста и попробовать атаковать хотя бы одну «Ладью». Если даже одна доберется до береговой линии, не говоря уже о Лондоне... 

— Вправо, — голос Малфоя был, как всегда, спокоен. 

Сириус разглядел в метнувшемся луче прожектора очередного «Ворона» и тут же потерял, когда Малфой пробил тому двигатель, но выше скользнул очередной враг. 

Они яростно танцевали в небе, атакуя врагов и ускользая от них, старались набрать скорость и высоту, чтобы добраться до почти беззащитных тяжелых бомбардировщиков. 

Их с Малфоем магия слилась в одно целое. В какие-то моменты ему казалось, что он понимает Малфоя еще до того, как слышит в шлемофоне его голос, и что Малфой его тоже понимает без слов, предвосхищая желания. Они действовали так слаженно, что в какой-то миг Сириус и забыл, что летит не один. Наконец, они пробились наверх, стряхнули с хвоста очередного «Ворона» и первыми из эскадры добрались до «Ладьи». Бомбардировщик попытался уклониться от атаки, но Малфой прошил его двигатель очередью. 

Тяжелая машина накренилась и полетела вниз. Из-за нее вынырнул очередной истребитель, и пулеметная очередь ударила спереди. Пули прошли вскользь по кокпиту, застучали по крыльям. 

— Стреляй по нему! — крикнул Малфой и перехватил управление. 

Сириус даже возмутиться не успел, обрушил огонь на врага, в то время как самолет рухнул вслед за бомбардировщиком, словно пытаясь укрыться за его массивной тушей. 

— Какого черта! — воскликнул Сириус, но Малфой не ответил. 

Они поднырнули под бомбардировщик и вылетели в хвост нападавшему истребителю. Сириус сшиб его прицельным огнем и сразу почувствовал, что самолет вернулся под его управление.

Враги отступали. Бомбардировщики повернули назад и поднялись еще выше. Оставшиеся «Вороны» прикрывали их бегство. На преследование сил у эскадры уже не было, и сначала Билл, а потом и Грюм объявили отход. Внизу корабли поддержки подбирали тех, кто успел спастись из сбитых самолетов, единцев брали в плен. Присмотревшись, можно было увидеть яркие огоньки маячков на спасжилетах. В свое время у Сириуса такого жилета не было. 

Они быстро достигли берега, а за ним — и сияющего огнями аэродрома. Сириус выскочил из машины первым, как только техник успел приставить лестницу. Казалось, что «Мантикора» победно задрала нос. 

Малфой на мгновение замер на верхней ступеньке, оглядываясь, а потом спустился к Сириусу. До плаца они добирались пешком. Это была отличная возможность расспросить Малфоя о том, какого черта и, главное, как он перехватил управление. 

— Ты же не мог подумать, что такого неумеху, как ты, я оставлю без подстраховки, — ехидно ухмыльнулся Малфой. 

— Выпендриться решил? Ну-ну. Подрежут тебе единцы крылышки, посмотрим. 

— Так с тобой же подрежут. Придется тогда и тебе бегать без хвоста. 

— Малфой... 

— Блэк? 

Малфой явно был очень собой доволен. Даже шрам его как будто побледнел, а он сам, несмотря на усталость, едва ли не светился. Так и хотелось дать ему по роже. Но не здесь... не здесь. Надо дойти до комнаты, там уж он покажет павлину его место и выбьет правду. Перехватить управление самолетом без отказа напарника было технически невозможно. Для этого надо было вмешаться в систему его управления, а значит, на время оставить его без магии, что Сириус сразу бы почувствовал. 

Он хотел продолжить разговор, но тут их нагнали сначала Флинт с Вудом, а потом и Гвеног Джонс со своей напарницей, вскоре присоединились и другие. О потерях никто не знал. Не хватало нескольких команд, но все надеялись, что они успели катапультироваться и их подобрали с воды. 

Генералы толком ничего не сказали, скупо похвалили и ушли, объявив общий сбор на восемь утра. Как раз через три часа. Отлично. Поспать уже не получится. 

Малфой каким-то образом успел улизнуть, и Сириус нагнал его уже у самой комнаты. Втолкнул в нее, закрыл за собой дверь. Кровь после боя все еще кипела, даже как будто стала горячее из-за слов Малфоя и из-за того, что не получалось достойно ему ответить. Но теперь… 

— Все же дуэль? — усмехнулся Малфой. 

Он расстегнул куртку. Сириус стянул перчатки и отбросил их на кровать. У него давно чесались руки надавать по этой надменной роже, и все как-то не представлялось возможности. Он наскочил на Малфоя, схватил за грудки и… оказался на полу, рухнув от банальной подножки. Рубашка выскользнула из рук, и он практически улегся в ногах у этого гада. 

— Да, такая диспозиция мне нравится больше, — сказал тот. 

Малфой едва не ударил его ногой по ребрам, но Сириус успел раньше, треснул по колену. Малфой не удержался на ногах и растянулся рядом. Попытался отпихнуть, но Сириус схватил его за руки и навалился сверху. Они старательно пинались, пока не затихли: Сириус — сверху, Малфой — снизу. И драка сразу показалась какой-то глупой и ненужной. 

— Расскажешь? — спросил Сириус. 

— Что расскажу? 

— Как ты это сделал? Как ты перехватил самолет? 

— Нет. 

— Ну и иди к черту. Летай сам. Больше я с тобой в один самолет не сяду! 

Он пнул Малфоя коленом в бедро и попытался подняться, но тот его не отпустил. Прижал. Сириусу стало совсем уж неудобно и немного… стыдно? Да хрен ему! Он посмотрел на Малфоя, твердый член недвусмысленно упирался Сириусу в живот, но тот словно не замечал. Глаза у Малфоя были прищурены, на губах — ни следа улыбки. 

— Тебе не нужно этого знать, Блэк. Правда. 

— Давай я сам буду решать. 

— Ты даже не представляешь, о чем идет речь. 

— Представляю, знаешь. — Он смотрел на Малфоя, и собственные волосы предательски лезли в лицо. — Это все твой Самозванец. Тут не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться. Вспомнить, как рассказывали, что этот урод поделился со своими соратниками секретными знаниями, благодаря которым можно было куда проще и эффективнее управлять самолетом. Как это называли «договариваться» с машинами. 

— Сказки. 

— Сказки? — Сириус схватил Малфоя за шею. — Я же видел сегодня. Видел, твою мать! Ощутил! 

— Это тебя Тонкс накрутил? Или уже сам Грюм? Поэтому ты согласился? Решил узнать тайну Пожирателей? Так нет никакой тайны! 

— Меня никто не подговаривал! Имя напарника для меня было таким же сюрпризом, как и для тебя. 

— Ну да, как же, из всей толпы курсантов выбрать именно тебя, Блэк. 

— А резонирующая магия не в счет? Или тебе со всеми хорошо летается? Может, в этом твой секрет? 

Малфой напрягся и отвел взгляд. По его виску, прямо по шраму, ползла капелька пота. Сириус чувствовал, что его сердце бьется сильно и часто. Буквально заходится. 

— Нет. С партнерской магией действительно повезло. Но это не важно! — Малфой снова посмотрел на него. Несмотря на явное возбуждение, в его глазах плескалась ярость. — Поняли, кто больше подойдет мне в напарники, а потом пришли с предложением. Думаешь, ты первый пытаешься узнать... 

— Пытаюсь узнать, как ты мухлюешь с самолетами? 

— Мифический секрет Лорда. Знаешь... — Малфой издал тихий смешок. — Тонкс до сих пор думает, что этот ублюдок может вернуться. Что твой крестник нашел не все кусочки паззла. И что я знаю, как он это проворачивал. Идиот. Таким не делятся. 

— Малфой, что за чушь ты мелешь? Я хочу знать только одно: как ты перехватил управление. На Самозванца, его тайны, мнимое бессмертие и его фокусы мне плевать. Мне важно доверять тому, с кем я лезу в самолет. 

— А разве ты в принципе способен доверять... мне? — Малфой приподнял бровь, отчего его хитрая рожа стала еще в три раза хитрее. 

Так и хотелось двинуть его по носу. Длинному, острому и наглому. 

— Я пытался. Но после сегодняшнего фортеля... 

— Блэк... ты идиот. Я покажу. — Малфой вдруг ухмыльнулся, и Сириус почувствовал его руки совсем не там, где надо. 

Они легко касались поясницы и медленно-медленно двигались вниз, к бедрам. Ладони были прохладными и гладкими, но кожа от прикосновений как будто начинала пылать. А в голове... в голове... 

— Какого хера ты творишь? — с трудом выговорил Сириус. 

Дыхание почему-то перехватило. Член — предатель — пытался на хрен разорвать трусы вместе со штанами. 

— Ты же хотел узнать? Рассказать словами невозможно. Почувствуй. 

И он чувствовал. Всей кожей, всем телом, — даже глазами, языком и пересохшими губами. Наверное, Малфой применил магию, но Сириус никогда не слышал, чтобы ей пользовались так, чтобы от нее настолько горела кровь и было невозможно жарко, и в тоже время знобило, как в лихорадке. 

Малфой помог стянуть рубашку, а Сириус стащил с него проклятую водолазку, майку… Какого черта эта сволочь носит так много одежды? Он плыл, а, может, летел, а, может, валялся под кайфом где-то в лондонских трущобах и сходил с ума. 

Сириус чувствовал, как его собственная магия сочится из всех пор, смешивается, влечет, притягивает к Малфою. И вот он уже совершенно не способен оторваться от его горячих губ и обеими руками сжимает гладкие упругие ягодицы. 

Его несло потоком их обоюдного желания. Жажды. Голода. Он горел, он летел, падал, взлетал, целовал этого чертова проклятого пособника Самозванца; мял его, гладил и таял, умирал от ответных прикосновений. В какой-то момент Сириус понял, что должен, что обязан остановиться. Что слюна это ни хрена не достаточно. Что… что… что… Кажется, он умер, когда жар опалил его, сжал так, что в глазах стало мутно от слез. Ему было тесно и очень мало, но Малфой как-то особо двинулся, вздохнул, и они понеслись — быстрее, быстрее, — набрали скорость… Толчок. И взлетели, разрезая облака, уносясь от разума, ответственности, правил, кодексов. К черту. В самое небо. И возвращаться оттуда не хотелось совсем. 

Потом они лежали вдвоем на одной узкой кровати, переплетя ноги. Малфой чуть сдвинулся и устроил голову поудобнее у Сириуса на плече. 

— Я ответил на твой вопрос, Блэк? 

— Скажи, что тебе просто хотелось трахаться, — усмехнулся он. 

— Но ты ведь понял? 

Хотелось соврать, и он имел полное право это сделать, а потом доставать Малфоя вопросами месяцами, но он ведь... действительно понял. Слияние магий, это почти как слияние тел, и в какой-то момент уже не важно, кто ведет, а кто подчиняется, — ведь двое становятся одним целым. 

— При слиянии магий различий нет. 

— Да. Редко бывает такая совместимость, но вот нам… повезло. — Малфой улыбнулся. 

— Но откуда ты узнал? Значит, у тебя уже так было с кем-то? 

Малфой помрачнел, промолчал и закрыл глаза. Сириус не стал уточнять — не очень и хотел узнать ответ.


	8. В свободном полете

Следующие дни оказались особенно тяжелыми и напряженными, но в каком-то смысле и радостными. Даже несмотря на постоянные претензии и ор Грюма, многочисленные вылеты, бои, споры и даже драки с сослуживцами. Жизнь летела подобно самолету, то падая в воздушные ямы, то взмывая к самому солнцу. 

Разве есть для летчика хоть что-то лучше полета? Особенно, когда рядом напарник, чья магия близка, как своя, и чье тело успел изучить даже лучше собственного. Будь Сириус моложе, назвал бы это чувство влюбленностью, но влюбиться в Малфоя было бы слишком безумным даже для него. Какая к черту влюбленность?! Просто — полет. Яркий, сладкий, невозможный! Главное — не потерять в таком полете голову. 

Если бы Сириуса попросили рассказать, что конкретно происходило в те недели, он бы не смог вспомнить ни одной существенной детали. Он словно летел на ультразвуковой скорости, а события неслись мимо так быстро, что он не успевал их ни осознать, ни запомнить. Тревога, вылеты, бои, опасность, тренировки, секс, драки, Малфой; снова тревога, снова взлетное поле, бой на рассвете, на закате, потом снова Малфой и снова секс. Сириус почти захлебывался такой жизнью. Его переполняло магией и эмоциями, сесть и обдумать происходящее он не мог — просто не успевал! 

Единцы наступали и пытались пробить оборону по нескольку раз на дню. Их истребители и бомбардировщики каждый раз менялись, а вот у британцев с резервом было напряженно. Это у кайзера за спиной вся Европа — у Британии есть только она сама. Штаты слишком далеко, чтобы оказать посильную поддержку, да и не хотели они вмешиваться в дела совсем другого материка. Когда все закончится, договориться можно будет уже и с Единой Европой. Россия держала агрессивный нейтралитет, и никто из аналитиков не мог предсказать, договорятся ее лидеры с Гриндевальдом, или отношения перерастут в вялотекущий конфликт. При всей отсталости технологий, холодная Россия была богата могучими магами. Лезть туда добровольно никто не хотел. 

И все же Британия держалась. Пилоты недосыпали, теряли самолеты и, что было гораздо хуже, гибли, но пока держались. Ни один проклятый «Ворон», ни одна чертова «Ладья» не добрались до границ Лондона. 

«Мантикору» они с Малфоем потеряли к концу месяца. С трудом дотянули покореженный самолет на одном двигателе и с едва ли не отваливающимся крылом до аэродрома. Шасси тоже сломалось, и они садились на брюхо с помощью остатков магии и мата. После этого они были выжаты настолько, что почти сутки просто проспали. Пропустили очередной вылет, за что Грюм их едва не размазал. К счастью, на тот момент им еще не предоставили новый самолет, так что претензии генерала были необоснованны. Просто ему нравилось лишний раз пройтись по Малфою, да и Сириусу доставалось за компанию регулярно. Диггори в эти стычки не вмешивался вовсе, обычно при разговоре он стоял над картой и переставлял фигурки. Должно быть, продумывал стратегию обороны, в отличие от Грюма, которого, казалось, кроме дисциплины и наглой малфоевской рожи ничего не волнует. 

Красавицу «Пантеру», новинку авиаиндустрии прислали уже на следующий день в компании слегка морально устаревших «Львов». Только взглянув на нее, Сириус понял, что характер у самолета отвратный, а вот характеристики — отличные. Новейшее вооружение, две ракеты «воздух-воздух», которые можно было контролировать магией, два движка с дублирующими винтами, высочайшая скорость, маневренность. И, что самое прекрасное, — система маскировки, позволяющая скрываться от вражеских систем ПВО. Эта крошка определенно должна достаться именно ему с Малфоем. 

Сириус чувствовал, что с «Пантерой» они обязательно сойдутся. Это уже была его машина. 

— Прекрасна, — сказал Малфой, и в его голосе слышалось неподдельное восхищение. 

Он протянул ладонь и коснулся гладкого черного корпуса, провел по нему — словно дикого зверя приласкал. 

— Интересно, кому эта крошка достанется? — Сзади подошла неразлучная парочка Флинт с Вудом. 

Своего «Филина» они уже который раз выводили из боя без единой царапины, и по праву считались лучшей командой аэродрома. 

— Наша «Мантикора» в ремонте надолго, так что логично, что нам, — сказал Сириус. 

— М-да, единцев сбиваем мы, а новенькая машина достается старым хрычам, — буркнул Флинт. 

— Что ты сказал, самозванский недобитыш? — Сириус развернулся к нему, собираясь врезать. 

Малфой же был так впечатлен новой машиной, что даже не отреагировал на оскорбление. 

— Не горячись, — Вуд положил руку Флинту на плечо. — Но, согласись, Блэк, логичнее, если новую технику отдадут тому, кто умеет с ней обращаться, а не угробит после пары битв? У вас была отличная «Мантикора», и что? Где она? Хорошо, если не на свалке! Теперь-то вам и «Льва» хватит. Видели же новые машины? 

— «Льва»? — Малфой развернулся и фыркнул. 

— Да, «Льва», — ухмыльнулся Флинт. — Тебе, Малфой, еще повезло. А ведь мог бы, как все твои приятели, из окошек в Азкабане без всяких крыльев прыгать. Все же лучше, нет? 

Дело шло к драке. Флинт явно нарывался, надеясь взять реванш после прошлого не слишком удачного для него столкновения. Поставленный Сириусом фингал под глазом не зажил у него до сих пор. 

— Может, тебе напомнить, дорогой лейтенант Флинт, что ты сам избежал той же участи лишь из-за благоприятного стечения обстоятельств и крепкой задницы лейтенанта Вуда. 

Вуд дернулся, но остановился, а вот Флинт не выдержал и двинул Малфою кулаком под ребра. 

— Стоять! — Вуд влез между ними и повис на Флинте. — Еще немного — и нас всех арестуют, а «Пантера» достанется какой-нибудь Джонс. Слишком много свидетелей. 

— Да что ты переживаешь, Нолл, — сказал Флинт. — Не впервой! Хотя... как насчет мирного варианта? 

— Только если этот мирный вариант будет подразумевать койку в лазарете для тебя, — прорычал Малфой, но Сириус успел его удержать. 

Он сам был бы только рад врезать придурку, но Вуда можно было послушать. Машина была уж больно хороша, не хотелось терять ее из-за драки. 

— Думаю, машины распределят не сегодня. Тем более — «Пантеру». Я брошу генералам мысль отдать ее тем, кто лучше всех выступит в следующем бою. Как вам идея? 

Сириус встретился с Малфоем взглядом, и тот кивнул. Эти молокососы даже не подозревали, с кем связываются. За последние дни их с Малфоем магии буквально спелись. Казалось, что даже на фанерной развалюхе они могли легко отправить на дно моря десятки вражеских истребителей. 

Соревнование — превосходная идея. Ради того, чтобы завладеть этой красавицей, Сириус был готов на все. Он хотел в нее. Хотел ее вести. Хотел ощутить, как вздрогнут и раскрутятся, подчиняясь магии, ее движки. Хотел почувствовать, как она мягко и легко — обязательно мягко и легко! — оторвется от земли и поднимет его... их с Малфоем к солнцу, за облака. 

— А нам, значит, пока на «Льве»? 

— Пока есть свободные машины — да, — кивнул Вуд. — «Пантера» еще должна пройти техническую проверку, и не думаю, что до следующего боя все формальности будут закончены. Так что... 

— Кто собьет больше единцев, тому крошка и достанется, — ухмыльнулся Флинт. 

— Именно так, — сказал Сириус. 

— Значит, по рукам, — кивнул Малфой, но руки они так и не пожали. 

Вуд завел своего «Дога», Флинт впрыгнул к нему, и они укатили, впервые не предложив подвезти. До корпуса пришлось добираться пешком. 

*** 

Времени до обеда было еще полно. Сириус отправился на тренажеры, чтобы немного спустить пар. Малфой тоже было собрался и даже явился в зал, но потом удрал. Неженка! Когда Сириус закончил, нашел его в их общей комнате. Малфой с влажными после душа волосами возлежал на кровати и читал том спецификаций «Льва». Открыто было ближе к концу. 

— Нашел что-нибудь интересное? — спросил Сириус, забираясь в душ. 

Ответ Малфоя заглушил шум воды, да Сириус и не особенно хотел его знать. Если что-то важное — сам расскажет. «Лев», по отзывам, ничем особенным не отличался — хороший крепкий истребитель, похожий на обновленного «Шотландца», только не от почти разорившихся Лавгудов, а от Олливандера. Что в нем особо изучать? 

И все же — не факт, что «Пантера» достанется им. Сириус верил, даже почти не сомневался в благополучном исходе, но единцы в последнее время как с цепи сорвались. Каждый бой становился все сложнее. Тут бы выжить, а не выигрывать дивный приз. 

После физической нагрузки в голове царила блаженная пустота. Почти как после хорошего секса. Тоже был бы неплохой способ провести свободное время, хотя… не стоило. Магию лучше поберечь для полетов, тем более что придется летать на новой машине. 

— На «Львах» когда-нибудь летал? — спросил Сириус, возвращаясь в комнату. 

Малфой даже не повернулся, хотя Сириус стоял в чем мать родила, еще и мокрый после душа. Нет, он не заигрывал, только хотел поговорить, и слегка разочаровался, что партнер не отреагировал на провокацию. 

— Нет. 

— И я... Тогда их еще не выпускали. 

— Лорд «Львов» не любил, считал, что они «тупые». 

— Что значит — «тупые»? 

Малфой отложил книжку. 

— Сложно объяснить. Вроде как у каждого самолета есть своя душа, характер. Даже у «Шотландцев» и «Шмелей». И если «поговорить» с этой душой, самолет будет тебе абсолютно послушен и сможет превозмочь свои физические характеристики. Со «Львами» так не получалось. 

— Интересно, почему. 

— Потому что лев — символ Гриффиндора. 

Сириус прыснул. Он нагнулся, чтобы как следует вытереть волосы и поймал заинтересованный взгляд Малфоя, скользнувший по его обнаженному бедру. 

— Так что там — вычитал какие-нибудь особенности? — спросил Сириус, встряхнул головой и обернул влажное полотенце вокруг бедер. 

— Ничего особенного. Почти как «Мантикора», но попроще. Грузоподъемность меньше, предельная высота — тоже, предельная скорость отличается незначительно, но и это придется учесть. На «Мантикоре» мы бы в два счета обставили этих олухов, а так... «Филин» по техническим данным превосходит «Льва». 

— То есть, на самом деле шансы не очень? 

— Ну, почему же? У «Филина» есть масса недостатков. Например, он недостаточно маневрен на малой скорости. 

— Но не мы собираемся с ними биться, Малфой. Единцы наверняка все эти слабые стороны давно знают, а Вуд уже привык их учитывать. 

— Разумеется. Но ты помнишь нашу первую тренировку? Тут цель такая же. Не просто уничтожить противника, но и не дать союзнику уничтожить больше, чем ты. 

— Предлагаешь перехватывать их цели? 

Малфой только ухмыльнулся. Идея была неплоха и попахивала опасностью. Подставлять своих в настоящем бою — последнее дело. Но они же не собираются мешать всерьез, просто… «Пантера» уж больно хороша. 

— Веди тогда ты, — предложил Сириус. 

Малфой помолчал, задумчиво постукивая пальцами по обложке. Сощурился, отчего шрам стал глубже. 

— Нет. 

— Почему? — Сириус застыл — ему всегда казалось, что Малфой давно хочет стать ведущим. Это ощущалось даже в сексе. Он думал, что только твердое нежелание подчиняться бывшему Пожирателю не давало им меняться, а, оказывается… 

Малфой вдруг вскочил, сказал: 

— Не хочу, — и скрылся от дальнейших расспросов в ванной. 

Настолько не хотел поддерживать тему, что решил вымыться еще раз? 

*** 

Тревога прозвучала, когда уже почти стемнело. После обеда Перси холодно сообщил им номер их нового самолета, объяснил, где тот стоит, и Сириус с Малфоем уже успели сходить посмотреть на нового компаньона. Как и все «Львы», самолет был приземистым и тупоносым. Из-за особенностей строения крыльев он был похож на драчуна, готового вот-вот броситься в атаку. Хороший самолет… но чужой. 

Малфой весь скривился, разглядывая «Льва», потом пожал плечами и сказал: 

— Ничего, прорвемся. 

Перед боем разглядывать самолет было уже некогда. К управлению Сириус приноровился сразу, оно было таким же, как у Мантикоры. Отличий почти не было. Вот сиденье было не таким удобным и обзор — чуть меньше, но к этому надо было просто привыкнуть. Взлетели они, как всегда, идеально и почти сразу попали в разгар боя. Сириус еще успел увидеть, как «Филин» Вуда нагнал одного из «Ястребов», и тот рухнул в полях. 

— Они ведут в счете, — сказал Малфой. 

— Ничего, это ненадолго, — Сириус взмыл вверх и сразу выбрал себе целью верткий «Ястреб», который уже успел подбить один из их истребителей. 

«Лев» ощущался немного тяжелее «Мантикоры» и чуть хуже слушался штурвала, но Сириусу удалось быстро приноровиться. «Ястреб» он догнал почти на пределе высоты, и Малфой ловко подрезал тому крылья. Флинт победно сообщил, что на их счету уже трое. 

— Мать твою, — ругнулся Сириус. 

— Давай к ним, в самую гущу. Поможем. 

Даже не видя Малфоя, Сириус чувствовал, что тот ухмыляется. Он повернул, собираясь снижаться, но заметил, что на хвост успел сесть противник. Пришлось вновь подниматься и уворачиваться. Они едва не протаранили взявшийся неизвестно откуда очередной «Ястреб», но, ловко обойдя его, развернулись и сбили сначала один, потом второй. 

— Три — три! — передал Сириус Вуду. 

— Три — четыре, старички! 

Бой шел уже почти рядом с бомбардировщиками. Они пытались забраться еще выше, маневрировали, чтобы не попасть под пули истребителей, но уже было видно, что и эта атака захлебнулась. Сириус ворвался в гущу сражения, почти случайно сбил «Ястреб», гонявшийся за кем-то из «Валийцев», и поискал взглядом Вуда. Он сразу увидел, что тому не повезло попасться на прицел «Соколу». К счастью, таких машин у противника было немного. Небольшие, но вооруженные до зубов, эти верткие самолеты доставляли массу проблем. Чтобы сбросить их с хвоста, приходилось здорово помучиться. 

— Поможем, — сказал он и бросился вслед за парочкой. 

Магия Малфоя пришла на помощь, добавив движкам энергии. На хвосте «Сокола» они повисли намертво. В какой-то момент Сириусу показалось, что это не он ведет самолет, а тот сам летит, в точности повторяя дикие маневры «Сокола». Тот вертелся, едва не подпалил Вуду крыло, но в итоге попал в прицел Малфоя, и тот выбил ему хвост. 

Вуд даже спасибо не сказал, сразу выбрал новую цель — оставшийся без прикрытия бомбардировщик. Нет, отдаваться конкурентам такой жирный кусок Сириус не собирался. Из-за резкого набора скорости и высоты его вжало в кресло, но они успели первыми. Сбили, бомбардировщик накренился и штопором пошел к земле. 

— Пять — четыре, господа, — сказал Малфой. 

— Пять — шесть. Простите, старперы, но вы отстаете! 

Вуд переключился на еще один бомбардировщик, уже собиравшийся отходить, но его отвлек очередной истребитель противника. 

Бой приближался к финалу, а «Пантера» уходила к Флинту и Вуду! 

Сириус нагнал бомбардировщик, Малфой метким выстрелом оставил тот без хвоста и отправил на встречу с землей. Вуд уже заканчивал разборки со своим противником. Сириус уже видел, что Вуд собрался совершить любимый маневр: сделать петлю и влететь противнику в хвост. Пара секунд — и «Пантера» упорхнет. 

— Держи прицел! — сказал Малфой и второй раз перехватил управление. Теперь Сириус даже не удивился. 

Они устремились к земле, а потом так же резко взмыли вверх. «Ястреб» оказался прямо над ними, они пронеслись почти перед его носом, едва не получив очередь по двигателям, но вместо этого удар пришелся по «Филину», а они, развернувшись в воздухе, вдарили по «Ястребу» сзади, и тот, оставляя шлейф дыма, начал падать. 

— Все же семь — шесть, — передал Сириус. 

Ответом ему была тишина. 

*** 

Грюм орал. Орал так, что дрожали стекла в огромных смотровых окнах кабинета. Орал так, что Флинт жмурился от каждого второго слова, а Малфой становился все бледнее. Из них только Вуд выглядел удивительно спокойным, разве что излишне выпрямленная спина свидетельствовала об изрядном напряжении. 

— Безмозглые щенки, будь моя воля, я б вам так хуи накрутил, что вы на всю жизнь запомнили бы! Услышав слово «пари», бежали бы в ванную штаны стирать, кретины пустоголовые. Десять нарядов вне очереди! Каждому! Двенадцать кругов вокруг базы! Может, в мозгах что-то зашевелится, наконец! 

— Да сэр… — ответили они нестройным хором. 

Могло быть и хуже. А так — ничего, легко отделались. 

— А для вас, лейтенант Малфой, есть персональное задание. — Гримаса на лице Грюма, должно быть, означала ухмылку. — Все как-то не находилось повода показать твое законное место, и вот — такой подарок. 

Малфой вскинул подбородок. 

— За опасные действия, повлекшие повреждения боевой единицы, отправляешься в казармы техников. Мытье полов в спальнях, чистка сортиров, наведение порядка на их засранной кухне, надеюсь, не будут представлять сложности? 

— При всем уважении, сэр... 

Грюм, несмотря на то, что был калекой, в одно движение оказался рядом с Малфоем и вперил в него свой неживой глаз. Малфой отшатнулся. 

— Что? Бунт? Нежная шлюха Самозванца не хочет марать свои ручки? 

В кабинете стало очень тихо. Было слышно только, как все сильнее дребезжат стекла. Сириус не знал — он сам так реагирует или это уже магия Малфоя рвется наружу. 

— Треснет хоть одно стекло, ублюдок, гауптвахта раем тебе покажется. 

Грюм продолжал улыбаться. Во взгляде Малфоя можно было прочитать только одно — смерть. Стекло задрожало сильнее, а потом пала тишина. Флинт сглотнул, и этот звук словно всех разбудил. Грюм отступил, Малфой сжал челюсти и очень сдержанно кивнул. 

— Слушаюсь, сэр. 

— Тогда валите, чтоб я вас больше не видел! 

Малфой выскочил первым и быстрым шагом направился к лестнице. Сириус бросился догонять и едва не налетел на него, когда Малфой резко обернулся. Взгляд у него был ледяной, а выражение лица… Пожалуй, последний раз Сириус видел такое лицо у Малфоя на газетной фотографии, сделанной, когда того арестовывали. 

— Что? — Голос Малфоя Сириус тоже не узнал. 

— Ничего. 

Малфой кивнул и устремился вниз, оставив Сириуса наверху. 

— Совсем рехнулся, — подошел сзади Вуд. 

— Да ну, скажешь тоже, — похлопал его по плечу Флинт. — Это же Малфой. Вспомни Драко. Папаша — я клянусь тебе — такой же. Перебесится. 

— Надеюсь, к этому моменту у нас хотя бы один техник останется в живых, — пробормотал Вуд и посмотрел на Сириуса. — Пойдем, у нас еще своих дел полно. 

Перси гонял их почти до ночи и потери сознания. Футболку можно было выжимать, ноги едва двигались. Перси оказался совершеннейшим садистом. 

Ужин они пропустили. Сириус подумал: да и черт с этим ужином. После такого марафона не хотелось вообще ничего. Он устал, вымок и тихо ненавидел весь мир. Даже не радовало то, что, как ни странно, «Пантера» досталась именно им. После такого разноса Сириус думал, что красавица точно отойдет Джонс или кому-нибудь из Уизли, но нет, договоренность осталась в силе. 

А сейчас Сириусу хотелось только в душ — и спать. Больше ничего. Малфоя в комнате еще не было. Тот вернулся совсем в ночи, скрылся в ванной и сразу включил воду. Когда Сириуса сморил сон, Малфой еще не вышел.


	9. Штопор

День не задался с самого начала, когда Сириус открыл глаза и понял, что у него нестерпимо ноет голова. Словно он вчера один приговорил бутылку виски, хотя точно не пил. 

Малфой к этому моменту уже встал и снова занял ванную. Иногда казалось, что тот проводит в ней какое-то невообразимое время. Когда вышел, Сириуса полностью проигнорировал, на приветствие промолчал и начал одеваться. Дулся он, что ли? Но на что? Будто Сириус его драить казармы отправил! 

Тревогу объявили вместо завтрака. Они выскочили одними из первых и успели впрыгнуть в отъезжающего от казарм «Дога», поэтому оказались на месте быстро. Сириус на мгновение застыл, любуясь их новой машиной. «Пантера» была великолепна. Изящная, грозная, она воплощала собой хищную и опасную красоту, полностью соответствуя своему названию. 

Сириус занял место в кабине, пристегнулся и на мгновение закрыл глаза, знакомясь с машиной. Он чувствовал, как магия мягко струится, обволакивая самолет, прощупывает его от хвоста до носа. Совсем новая, мощная машина… Его! Да, она определенно стоила всех мучений! Он включил приборы и проверил показания — все было в полном порядке. Удобное кресло было создано точно под него, все рычажки, кнопки, экраны — именно там, где ожидаешь их увидеть. Если можно было придумать идеальный самолет — «Пантера» была им. 

Сириус дождался, пока устроится Малфой, и доложил о готовности. Одним из первых, насколько мог судить по видимой картине на поле. Однако на взлет они отправились где-то в середине, сразу вслед за чьим-то «Валлийцем». Сириус едва не врезался в него при взлете — похоже, диспетчер плохо рассчитал скорость и возможности «Пантеры». 

Погода стояла до отвращения прекрасная, солнце било прямо по глазам, мешая разглядеть противника. Но тут что-то щелкнуло и стекло перед ним потемнело, стало намного лучше видно. 

— Светофильтры, — объяснил Малфой. 

Противник на этот раз был особенно многочислен. В воздухе собралась огромная стая «хищных птиц», прикрывавшая около полутора десятков бомбардировщиков разных типов. 

— Будет жарко, — сказал Вуд. 

— Ничего, не впервой, — ответил ему Билл Уизли. — Разбиваемся. Утопим этих гадов в море! 

Сначала бой проходил по обычной схеме — они рассредоточились и закрутились в бешеном парном танце, по итогам которого в небе должен был остаться лишь один из пары. Бомбардировщики начали прижимать к земле, где их готовилась сбить артиллерия, но в какой-то момент все изменилось. 

Сначала голос диспетчера перекрыл взрыв, после чего диспетчерская перестала отзываться. Потом начали падать их самолеты. Один за другим отказывали двигатели — у кого-то взорвался, у кого-то просто перестал воспринимать магию. Несколько «Шотландцев» и «Валлийцев» рухнули в море, часть повернула к земле, надеясь посадить машины в поле или дотянуть до аэродрома. Единцы погнались следом, пытаясь добить. Боеспособными остались лишь пяток истребителей. 

— Какого хрена происходит?! — прорычал на общей волне Флинт. 

— Диверсия, — ответил ему Малфой. 

У Сириуса похолодело в груди. Вуд приказал возвращаться, защитить Лондон должна была уже резервная эскадра, приписанная к Хитроу. Они должны были попасть на базу, чтобы узнать, что там происходит. Связи с Эшфордом не было никакой. 

Да, диверсия была единственным объяснением. С истребителями провернули что-то наподобие того, что сделали на их с Малфоем «Шотландце» чуть больше месяца назад. Опробовали, нашли приемлемым и, как возник благоприятный момент, использовали в Эшфорде. Катастрофа. И только самолетами дело не ограничилось. Уже на подлете была видна полоса черного дыма, струившаяся из окон диспетчерской. 

Расследование аварии с «Шотландцем» на тренировке так и не закончилось. Даже однозначных выводов о причинах происшествия сделано не было. Обнаружили труп одного из техников базы с подозрительной запиской — кто-то явно пытался представить дело как самоубийство, — но и расследование этой странной смерти зашло в тупик. 

Долиш пару раз приезжал на базу, где под присмотром Перси Уизли поочередно допрашивал Сириуса и Малфоя. Убийцу Флетчера тоже так и не нашли — отпечатков в машине не обнаружили, собака почти сразу потеряла след, портрет, созданный по описанию Сириуса, тоже ничем не помог. Пистолет, найденный у Флетчера, притащили контрабандой из Европы, машина была угнана. 

Никаких зацепок, как по секрету сообщил сержант Долиша. Никого так и не поймали. Может, эта дамочка уже пробралась на базу под видом техника или судомойки и именно она устроила диверсию. Сириус нутром чуял, что она связана с произошедшим на базе. Но поверить было сложно. 

Обслуживающий персонал базы проверялся очень тщательно, все следили за всеми. Без рекомендаций поступить сюда даже уборщиком, было невозможно. Если один техник сделал бы что-нибудь необычное, это сразу заметили бы другие. Взлетное поле и самолеты находились под круглосуточным наблюдением. 

Как?! Как можно было устроить диверсию, чтобы никто не заметил? Достаточными полномочиями и правом свободно перемещаться по базе обладали лишь офицеры. Не хотелось думать, что среди них затесался очень умный предатель. 

Прямо за «Пантерой» сел «Лев» Флинта и Вуда. За ними — еще четыре машины, но Сириус уже к ним не приглядывался, несясь по необычайно пустому полю к административным корпусам. Малфой бежал за ним. Над базой выла пожарная сирена. Из окон казармы техников, примыкающей к вышке, валил густой дым, из самой же диспетчерской рвалось в небо пламя. 

Взрыв прогремел неожиданно. Их с Малфоем бросило на землю. В первый момент Сириусу показалось, что начали бомбить, но самолетов слышно не было. А потом раздался еще взрыв, и еще, и еще — уже за спиной. В воздух один за другим горящими обломками взлетали самолеты — и мелкие «Шмели», и старые «Шотландцы». Последним громыхнул «Кит», его крылья взметнулись над аэродромом и с грохотом упали на землю. 

Сириус словно попал в кошмарный сон. Он закашлялся и прижал к лицу рукав куртки. Вонь стояла невообразимая. Малфой помог ему подняться и заорал в ухо, перекрикивая сирены и новый взрыв: 

— К административному корпусу! Надо проверить генералов. Может, и их... 

Они бросились вперед. Сзади послышался топот ног — догоняли Флинт с Вудом, оба Уизли и Гвеног Джонс со своей напарницей, имя которой Сириус так и не запомнил. Лица у всех были злые и немного испуганные. 

Что с остатками эскадры, тоже было не ясно. Где Чанг, Джонсон, Пьюси?... Перед глазами одно за другим всплывали лица сослуживцев. 

Им навстречу летели перепуганные техники на пожарных машинах. Их магии едва хватало, чтобы они катились вперед, — обычно с тяжелой техникой помогал кто-то из летчиков. Гвеног вскочила в кабину одной из пожарных машин, во вторую — запрыгнула ее напарница, накачивая двигатель магией. Благодаря этому техники уже через пару секунд оказались возле вышки и начали тушить пожар. 

Административное здание выглядело целым. Ворота базы были заперты. Похоже извне Эшфорд никто не атаковал. Враг был внутри. 

Из здания выбежал Перси и бросился к ним. 

— Срочный сбор! Бегите к генералу Грюму. Связь не работает, я отправляюсь за подкреплением. 

— Почему ты? — возмутился Вуд. 

— Потому что мне доверяют, — сказал Перси и усвистал в сторону немногих уцелевших самолетов. 

— Лучше бы на машине поехал, — сказал Малфой. 

— Может, кто-то и поехал, — предположил Сириус, хотя закрытые ворота говорили об обратном. 

Они всей компанией поднялись в кабинет Грюма. Только Малфой чуть подотстал, словно хотел остаться за спинами сослуживцев и не попадаться на глаза ненавидящему его Грюму. Сириус его отлично понимал. 

Кабинет никто не охранял, большие двустворчатые двери были распахнуты, уже из коридора открывая вид на панораму разрушенной базы. Над казармами техников бушевало пламя, а вот саму диспетчерскую вышку успели потушить. Чуть в отдалении лежали грудой почерневшие останки самолетов. Слева, от ангаров стояло несколько нетронутых машин. Один из неповрежденных «Шмелей» вырулил на взлетную полосу, — должно быть, Перси уже отправился за подмогой. 

Грюм склонился над картой, словно собирался прожечь ее своим страшным глазом. Диггори листал отчеты. Рядом радист пытался наладить связь, но, судя по лицу, у него ничего не получалось. 

— «Глушилка»? — предположил Флинт. 

— Похоже на то, — кивнул Малфой. — Надо найти, где ее поставили. Вещь приметная, и рядом с ней обязательно должен быть маг. 

С «глушилкой» Сириусу встречаться не приходилось. Артефакт, разработанный спецотделом Министерства, когда его захватил Самозванец, перед его поражением применялся широко, мешая фениксовцам организовать сопротивление. 

Какая может быть координация, если связь не работает? При этом у самих сторонников Самозванца проблем со связью не было, но каким образом это достигалось, кануло в глубокое ущелье, вместе с Самозванцем и гениальным инженером Руквудом, разбившимися в горах в последнем сражении. Сам Малфой, похоже, что-то об артефакте тоже знал. 

— Пока нет подкрепления, будем справляться собственными силами, — сказал Диггори. — Чарли Уизли, Вуд и Малфой — отправляйтесь обратно на взлетное поле, помогите техникам. Билл Уизли, Флинт и Блэк — к диспетчерской вышке. Надо понять, из-за чего случился взрыв, медики уже там, поторопитесь. Помощь появится в лучшем случае через пару часов, к этому моменту диверсант тут камня на камне не оставит. Ну, что стоите? Живо! 

*** 

Чтобы попасть в диспетчерскую вышку, пришлось надеть противогаз, еще пару они захватили с собой. Техники уже потушили лестницу и теперь проливали нижние помещения и коридор, ведущий в казармы 

Сириус первым побежал наверх и почти догнал поднявшихся чуть раньше медиков. Стены были в копоти, освещения от мелких переносных фонарей не хватало, дышать в противогазе было тяжело. В самом диспетчерском пункте было тихо и светло, яркое солнце прекрасно освещало разрушенный зал. Обугленные тела, развороченную технику. Медикам уже нечего было здесь делать. 

Флинт что-то прохрипел, но через противогаз его слов было не разобрать. Впрочем, о чем тут говорить? Ни сам Сириус, ни Билл, ни Флинт экспертами не были. Судя по повреждениям, взрывчатку заложили в углу возле окна — в стене и полу с одной стороны зияла большая дыра. Сириус огляделся — в закопченном зале не осталось почти ничего целого, но одна вещь, которой, по идее, не должно было быть здесь, привлекла его внимание. С противоположной стороны из-под шкафа блеснуло донышко пустой бутылки. Когда Сириус осторожно подкатил ее к себе и поднял, ему стало не по себе. 

— Улика, — Билл стянул противогаз и выхватил у Сириуса бутылку. 

Увидев, что Билл дышит вполне спокойно, Сириус последовал его примеру. Запах стоял ужасный, но благодаря выбитым стеклам здесь было много чистого воздуха. 

— Почему? 

— Спиртное сюда проносить запрещено. Кстати, бутылка приметная — коллекционная, что ли? 

— Мало ли... — пробормотал Сириус. Он почему-то не мог сказать о своей догадке. В голове не укладывалось. 

Флинт забрал у Билла бутылку и осмотрел ее. 

— Кстати, тут клеймо есть. Где-то я такое видел... 

— Странно, что она не разбилась и не расплавилась при взрыве, — заметил Сириус, тоже взял в руки бутылку и тут же отдал ее Биллу. 

— Передадим экспертам — они разберутся, имеет ли она отношение к делу, — сказал тот. 

Больше ничего примечательного обнаружить не удалось. Теперь дело было за военными следователями. 

Когда Сириус вернулся в комнату, чтобы смыть с себя пот и копоть, Малфоя еще не было. Повезло. Сириус залез в душ и пустил сильный напор воды. Надо было прийти в себя. Из головы никак не уходила пустая бутылка со знакомым вензелем на донышке. Из точно такой бутылки примерно месяц назад он уже пил превосходный коньяк. Неужели в диверсии замешан Малфой? Верить не хотелось, но все-таки…. 

Вчера Грюм его унизил, вчера же они почти не виделись. Вернулся Малфой поздно, вел себя странно... Мог ли он в отместку провернуть такую операцию? Если бы готовился, разумеется, мог. Но стал бы? Ответа на этот вопрос Сириус не знал. 

Как бы ни называли Малфоя, но предателем своей страны он не был. Всегда держался за родную Британию, пусть и недолюбливал республику и верил во власть военной аристократии и возвращение короля. Хотя идеология Самозванца была похожа на идеологию кайзера Гриндевальда, даже Самозванец считал Единую Европу и ее германскую предшественницу врагами и в свое время хорошенько стукнул будущего кайзера по носу. Тяжело было поверить, чтобы Малфой изменил своим принципам. Только если бы ему нечего было терять и ни единого шанса на нормальную жизнь на родине у него не осталось. 

А Малфою было что терять. Драко. Люциус на самом деле обожал сына и ради него был готов терпеть даже Гарри. Да и жизнь, если не считать начавшуюся войну с Единой Европой, у него вполне наладилась. 

И все же… все же… Сириус наскоро вытерся жестким полотенцем и отжал волосы. Не одеваясь, он нырнул под кровать и ощупал матрас. Кинжала на месте он не нашел. Вот это было уже плохо. Зачем Малфой забрал кинжал? И Малфой ли? 

Подозрения росли, как снежный ком. Сириус силился вспомнить, было ли что-то в поведении Малфоя такого, что бы намекало на предательство. Непонятные исчезновения, оговорки, тайны? Ничего особенного вспомнить не получалось. Все было как обычно. До вчерашнего дня Сириус не мог припомнить, чтобы они надолго теряли друг друга из вида. Всюду вместе, как лучшие друзья. Или напарники. 

Сириус подошел к кровати Малфоя. Неуверенно ощупал матрас, заглянул под подушку, посмотрел на тумбочку и шкаф. Протянул руку и сразу отдернул… Может, лучше дождаться Малфоя и спросить его напрямую? Да с чего он взял, что сможет почувствовать ложь? 

Идеальное слияние магий еще не говорило о единстве мыслей и чувств. Они просто вместе летают — ну, и классно трахаются. Все. Никаких мифических преимуществ такое партнерство не давало. Он не мог ощущать чувства и мысли Малфоя. Это был бы уж полный бред! 

Он решительно открыл створку шкафа, чтобы досмотреть его вещи, но тут дверь открылась, и в комнату ввалился Малфой. На нем решительно не было лица, он даже не обратил внимания на действия Сириуса, взглянул на него бешеными глазами и что-то прошептал. Сириус не понял что именно, переспросил. 

— Дети. Пропали. 

— Какие дети… — Он вдруг понял. — Как? 

— Боевой вылет. Сбили. Самолет упал в море, но их самих все еще не нашли. Прошли почти сутки. 

Люциус тяжело опустился на кровать и обхватил руками голову. 

— Откуда известия? 

— Тонкс принес на хвосте. Притащил с собой военных следователей и подкрепление. Два отряда перекинули из Бирмингема. 

Все подозрения и мысли о диверсии вылетели из головы. Гарри в беде — все остальное не имеет значения. 

— Надо лететь! — Сириус бросился одеваться. 

— Кто ж нас сейчас выпустит? 

— Тогда и не будем никого спрашивать… — Сириус с трудом натянул белье на еще влажное тело и посмотрел на Люциуса. — Ты со мной? 

— Ты понимаешь, что это дезертирство? 

Он понимал, но его это не волновало. Если бы три года назад ему чуть-чуть не повезло, он бы не выжил на островах. А тогда было лето, а не осень. Море было намного теплее, но, несмотря на это, он чуть не сдох в нем от холода. Сириус не мог оставить парней наедине со стихией. Найдет их, лично найдет. Сириус был в этом абсолютно уверен. 

Люциус стащил с себя грязную рубашку и натянул чистую, вытащил из-под стопки полотенец пистолет, заправил за пояс и прикрыл крепкой летной курткой. 

— Угоним «Пантеру»? — спросил он. 

— Есть идеи лучше? 

Идей лучше у Люциуса не нашлось. Они вместе выбежали из комнаты и помчались к стоянке самолетов. Бежать через открытую всем ветрам и глазам стоянку показалось плохой идеей, пришлось двинуться в обход — под защитой самолетов, ангаров и зданий обслуживания. 

Везде было слишком много людей. Техники уже потушили пожары и теперь растаскивали черные горячие обломки, чтобы поскорее освободить место для новой эскадры. Взлетная полоса, как успел заметить Сириус, была совершенно свободна. 

Около «Пантеры» никого не было. Сириус откинул приставную лестницу и вскарабкался в кабину. Люциус влез за ним. Машина, несмотря на утренний бой, чувствовала себя хорошо. Двигатели мерно гудели, перерабатывая их совместную с Малфоем магию. Можно было спокойно лететь. Связь Сириус на всякий случай выключил. Но стоило ему потянуть рычаг, чтобы вывести «Пантеру» на взлетную полосу, им наперерез выскочил «Дог» с Грюмом, Диггори и Тонксом. 

Грюм выпрямился во весь свой немалый рост, наставил на них тяжелый гранатомет и заорал так, что заглушил даже ревущие двигатели. 

— Одно движение, мразь, и я разнесу эту крошку в щепки вместе с вами! 

Сириус почувствовал, как в тот же миг магия Малфоя ушла, двигатели заработали тише. Больше ни о каком побеге речи быть не могло. 

— Выходите — и без шуток! — крикнул Тонкс. 

Сириус чертыхнулся, но первым из кокпита спустился Малфой. Он встал по стойке смирно и отчеканил: 

— Разрешите обратиться, генерал. 

— Обращаться к своей мамаше будешь, ублюдок. Залезай, едем в штаб. И ты тоже, шавка, — сказал он Сириусу. 

Странно, что Грюма никто не осадил. У Сириуса появилось нехорошее предчувствие. 

Ехали в молчании. Тонкс, как и Диггори, хмурился, уставившись в пол. Грюм ухмылялся, насколько Сириус мог понять выражение его исковерканного лица. Малфой на командующих не смотрел — глядел вперед, на приближающиеся административные здания. В воздухе то и дело раздавался гул самолетов — они садились один за другим. В Бирмингеме эскадра была не слишком большой — складывалось ощущение, что ее перебросили сюда целиком, совсем оголив восточное направление. Сириус надеялся, что многие пилоты с их базы выжили, и сюда просто доставляли дополнительные единицы самолетов. Завод Олливандера еще месяц назад работал в четыре смены. 

«Дог» остановился, и они вышли. Сначала — трое командующих, за ними — Люциус и Сириус; за спиной оказалось двое солдат и шофер. В кабинете Грюма сидел Перси, рядом с ним — какая-то нелепая блондинка со слишком длинной и густой челкой, из-под которой она недовольно зыркнула на вошедших. 

Грюм отошел к окну, Тонкс и Диггори встали по обеим сторонам от него. Солдаты застыли у двери. 

— Бежим, господа? — спросил Грюм. — Дезертируем? 

— Никак нет, сэр. Мой крестник и племянник пропали, так ведь? — он взглянул на Тонкса, тот кивнул. 

— И ты решил их найти, Блэк? И это в такой момент! Ты прекрасно знаешь, что без моего приказа ты здесь и пикнуть не можешь! Враг на пороге! Хуже — здесь! — Он стукнул по столу тяжелым кулаком. — Вы совершили предательство, за что полагается расстрел! 

Грюм говорил с Сириусом, но смотрел почему-то на Малфоя. 

— Состояние аффекта, сэр. Блэк не оправился после аварии и пропажа… 

— Да-да, Малфой, языком ты молоть умеешь, я знаю. Как все совпало, а? Исчезновение победителя Самозванца, диверсия на нашей базе и все в один момент. Может, это ты со своим сыночком все подстроил? 

— Я не причастен… 

— Разве? 

Грюм открыл ящик стола и выложил знакомую бутылку, кинжал и обгоревшую перчатку. Сириус на миг забыл, как дышать. 

— Вам знакомы эти вещи, лейтенант Малфой? 

Малфой был бледен, но кивнул. 

— Разумеется. Бутылка, судя по форме, из моих винных погребов, перчатка похожа на мою, а таким кинжалом Самозванец награждал своих лучших людей… 

— Которым, среди прочих, были и вы, лейтенант. Да? 

— Это дело прошлого. 

— Прошлого, о котором так приятно вспоминать, иначе как вы объясните, что этот кинжал был найден в вашей комнате? 

— Никак — свой я отдал властям уже давно. 

— Да-да, и на нем не было найдено ни капли крови — какое интересное совпадение. Учитывая вашу репутацию, Малфой, не удивлюсь, что кинжалов было два. «Чистый» и... Интересно, что найдут на этом? 

— Чтобы ни нашли, этот кинжал — не мой. 

— Разрешите, сэр... 

— Заткнитесь, Блэк! 

— Нет! Этот кинжал привез я, именно им меня пытались убить в больнице. Малфой о нем не знал. 

— Я понимаю ваше желание прикрыть партнера и любовника, но, хочу заметить, Блэк, сейчас вы ходите по краю пропасти. Одно лишнее слово — и я обвиню вас в пособничестве. 

— В пособничестве чему?! 

— Диверсии, массовом убийстве, уничтожению стратегических объектов и летного парка. 

— Вы обвиняете меня на основании этих улик? Все это кто угодно мог украсть и подбросить на место преступления. Вы же там все нашли? — спросил Малфой. 

Он стоял очень прямо — так, словно хотел казаться еще выше. Лицо у него было бледным, губы плотно сжимались. Он боялся. Сириус отчетливо это видел. 

— Ты всегда был хитрецом, Малфой. Но в этот раз сделал ошибку. Мы еще проверим «пальчики» на всех предметах, но даже не сомневаюсь, что найдем и их, и следы крови на этом кинжале. «Грязной», как любили говорить такие, как ты, крови. И бутылку, и перчатку должен был уничтожить пожар, но тебе не повезло. В бутылке найдены следы горючего вещества, ее использовали, чтобы пронести его в диспетчерский пункт. 

— У вас нет никаких оснований обвинять меня! 

— Оснований более чем достаточно. Мотив, возможность, отсутствие алиби — вы же будете убеждать, что драили в одиночку сортиры, и никто вас там не видел. — Малфой открыл рот, но тут же закрыл. Сириус понял, что Грюм прав. — Твои прошлые заслуги, Малфой, тоже. 

— Вам просто выгодно повесить на меня всех собак! Вам плевать, что настоящий преступник все еще здесь! 

— Нет. Ты — настоящий преступник. У нас есть свидетель, — Грюм направил свой страшный взгляд на девицу с челкой. — Она видела, как ты крался вдоль административных зданий прямо к диспетчерской вышке в полпервого ночи. Мисс Эджкомб, вы подтверждаете это? 

Девица подняла голову и кивнула. 

— Там было темно, но возле диспетчерской есть хорошо освещенный участок. Я отлично его разглядела. Он что-то держал в руках. 

— Меня там не было! 

— Вы понимаете, что это значит? — Диггори очень внимательно посмотрел на Малфоя. Тот был бледен, его губы чуть дрожали. 

— Да, сэр, — тем не менее очень твердо ответил он. 

— Подождите, но это же не доказательство! — крикнул Сириус, холодок пополз по спине. В голове было очень гулко и пусто. 

— Помолчите, Блэк, с вами тоже не все ясно. — Сказал Грюм и добавил: — Мистер Малфой, вы арестованы. — В его голосе звучало неприкрытое злорадство. Он сам защелкнул наручники на его руках и передал охране. — В карцер. Сейчас подготовимся и допросим. 

Сириус не мог, не хотел поверить в происходящее. То есть… ну а кто еще, если не Малфой? Да, конечно… Сторонник Самозванца, а там уже и до предательства страны недалеко. Все верно. Все верно, да. Но он смотрел на узкую спину Малфоя, которого уводили, и понимал — это не он. Они же напарники. Невозможно ничего серьезного скрыть от напарника! Но это ничего не доказывало, даже самому Сириусу. А если Малфой хоть как-то замешан в пропаже Гарри... 

— Мистер Блэк, до окончания расследования вы отстраняетесь от полетов, — прервал его мысли Диггори. 

— Да-да, красавчик, могу поспорить, ты ему помогал. Повертел старый лис хвостом, ты уж и повелся, — кивнул Грюм. 

— Меня тоже арестуют? — Сириус вытянул руки вперед. 

— Нет, — покачал головой Диггори. — Сейчас вас препроводят в вашу комнату, потом допросят, и после этого мы решим, что с вами делать. Прямых доказательств вашей вины у нас нет. 

— Ну, конечно... — начал Грюм, но осекся под прямым взглядом Диггори. 

— Идите, сержант Томас… 

— Я провожу, — сказал Тонкс и подошел к Сириусу. — Идемте, лейтенант. 

Они вышли из кабинета, и Сириус спрятал дрожащие руки в карманы. Еще и Гарри… 

— Что там с Гарри?! — набросился Сириус на Тонкса, едва они вышли из кабинета. 

— Простите, Сириус, но мне известно мало. База в Абердине была атакована небольшим корпусом скандинавских ВВС. Гарри с напарником Малфоем вылетел... и не вернулся. Свидетели говорят, что их самолет отделился от остальных, преследуя противника, а потом видели, как самолет полетел вниз. 

— Они катапультировались? 

— По-видимому, да. Свидетель упоминал парашюты. Туда направили спасательный катер, но, увы... Их маяки засечь не удалось. Соболезную. 

Поверить в гибель Гарри Сириус не мог. Это было бы слишком... Вся его интуиция кричала о том, что крестник жив, но в большой беде. А он застрял на этой проклятой базе, из-за не менее проклятого Малфоя. Да что же это! 

Говорить больше не хотелось, особенно узнавать подробности расследования, но Тонкс сам прервал молчание, когда они вышли из корпуса Администрации. 

— Сложно поверить, что диверсию устроил Малфой, — начал он вполголоса. 

— Да ну? — Сириус покачал головой. 

— Я не шучу. Он не собирался возвращаться в авиацию после гражданской войны — я пригласил. Не хотелось терять такого пилота накануне войны. 

— Вы были знакомы с ним раньше? 

— Немного. Учились в один год. Малфой никогда не производил впечатление фанатика. Любил летать больше, чем все эти идеологические бредни. 

— Вы не понимаете. Вы же, если не ошибаюсь, не из аристократии. — Тонкс согласно кивнул. — Обещанный король, возвращение империи, Величие Британии и прочее... Небо только для избранных. Вся аристократия варилась в этом, дышала этим, ждала и заранее любила своего короля. Того, кто вернет ей былую славу. — Сириус с трудом подавил желание сплюнуть, так отвратительна была ему эта тема. — Малфой в этом рос и полностью соответствовал. 

— Я говорю то, что видел. На курсе из аристократии учился не только Малфой. 

— То есть вы не верите, что диверсию совершил он? 

— Доказательства довольно убедительны. Свидетель, улики... Все очень серьезно. Если найдется еще что-то, Малфоя просто расстреляют без суда и следствия. 

Только сейчас Сириус заметил, что Тонкс ведет его не коротким путем, а длинным, в обход общей столовой и учебных классов. 

— Но что-то вас смущает? 

— Да. Смущает с каким упорством Грюм топит Малфоя. Боюсь, в своей ненависти он может что-то упустить. 

— Предлагаете мне заняться собственным расследованием? 

— Я думаю, предложение тебе и не нужно. А вот помощь... Если тебе что-то понадобится узнать или уточнить, обращайся. 

— А если я захочу встретиться с Малфоем? 

Тонкс долго не отвечал. Они уже почти дошли, когда он все же сказал. 

— И это можно попробовать. Но один раз — больше, думаю, не выйдет. 

— Спасибо, капитан Тонкс, — кивнул Сириус и вошел в комнату. Он услышал, как за ним щелкнул замок, от которого у него не было ключа.


	10. Нюх

В комнате было очень пусто. Слишком пусто. Все вещи Малфоя успели унести, не было даже постельного белья и матраса. Вещи самого Сириуса тоже перерыли, может, даже что-то забрали, но он не обнаружил пропажи. Ситуация выглядела ужасно. Малфой — предатель, его сын, вероятно, тоже; Гарри пропал; база почти разгромлена, Лондон едва ли не беззащитен. И Сириус ничего не мог сделать. Проклятье! 

Хотелось что-нибудь разбить, сломать… Он бросился в ванную и сунул голову под ледяную воду, чтобы хоть немного остыть и прийти в себя. Когда холодная вода струей потекла за шиворот, Сириус выпрямился и огляделся. В ванной тоже похозяйничали — многочисленные флакончики, которые притащил с собой Малфой, исчезли, остались только мыло и зубной порошок, положенные офицерскому составу комендатурой. Он взглянул в зеркало и криво ухмыльнулся своему отражению. Надо было разобраться... Разобраться во всем. 

Он рефлекторно дернулся, когда пронзительно взвыла сирена, но его этот сигнал уже не касался. Впрочем, это значило, что в ближайшую пару-тройку часов его допрашивать никто не будет. Можно сесть и спокойно подумать. Понять хотя бы для себя, верит ли он в вину Малфоя. Могли ли его подставить? 

Определенно. Причем пытались уже давно. Для начала — обвинить в убийстве, теперь вот — в предательстве и диверсии. Если принять, что Малфой не виноват, надо думать, кому выгодно обвинить именно его и кто в принципе мог провернуть такое сложное дело. Этот неизвестный враг участвовал в подготовке тренировочного полета в Лутоне, имел влияние на больницу, а сейчас ошивался где-то на базе. Знал он и про редкий малфоевский коньяк, и про кинжал, по утверждению самого Малфоя, хранившийся в склепе его отца. Скорее всего, действовал не один человек, а несколько. Целая группа, включая почившего Флетчера. Группа, которой выгодна победа Единой Европы и Гриндевальда. В ней мог быть кто угодно, включая самого Малфоя. Но зачем ему так подставляться? 

Сириус лег на кушетку и закрыл глаза. Гарри... Насколько пропажа мальчишек связана с диверсией, тоже большой вопрос. Узнать бы подробности того, что там случилось… Но добраться до Абердина в ближайшее время не выйдет, значит, придется начинать здесь. С Малфоя. 

Разговорить эту Эджкомб, проверить другие свидетельства — невозможно представить, что Малфоя никто, кроме нее, не заметил. Расспросить всех техников, в конце концов! У них же есть дежурные. Но если Малфоя действительно подставляли, то почему с таким упорством и именно его? Вопрос, на который у Сириуса не было ответа. Только неопределенные догадки. Многие считали, что Малфой якобы обладает какой-то секретной информацией, доставшейся ему от Самозванца. Кто-то пытается ее уберечь? Или наоборот? Или просто отомстить Малфою за старые грехи? Все эти предположения выглядели смехотворными. Или это все никак не связано? 

Нет. Лежать просто так и ждать неизвестно чего, пока где-то там тонет Гарри, а тут убивают Малфоя, было решительно невозможно! Сириус решил хотя бы сам обыскать комнату. Может, Малфой припрятал что-нибудь в укромном месте, которое так никто и не обнаружил. Сириус решил начать с ванной, в которой так любил надолго застревать Малфой. Ни под ванной, ни в бачке, ни за бачком, ни в вентиляции ничего не нашлось. Пусто было и в отверстии для слива. И чисто, словно там уже кто-то проверял. Сириус даже развинтил душ и сифоны под ванной и раковиной — безрезультатно. 

В комнате было еще меньше мест, где что-либо можно было спрятать. Окно не открывалось; ни в ножках кроватей, ни под шкафом, ни на нем, ни под ним, ни в глубине полок ничего подозрительного не нашлось. Сириус перебирал все возможные места, отчаиваясь с каждой минутой все больше. Должно быть, Малфой не подозревал, что его хотят арестовать. А может, именно подозревал, поэтому и не оставил ни единой зацепки. 

Сириус начал приводить в порядок свои распотрошенные при обыске вещи. Ему попалась на глаза толстенная инструкция от «Льва». Последним ее читал как раз Малфой. Странно, что она оказалась в его вещах. Сириус на всякий случай встряхнул книжку за обложку, но никаких листов из нее не выпало. 

Он быстро пролистал страницы, но не заметил на полях никаких пометок. Может, ее просто бросили ему, когда забирали вещи Малфоя. Но проверить не мешало. Он просмотрел содержание и открыл главу об особенностях сдвоенного управления. Пролистнул одну страницу, вторую, всматриваясь между строк, и только на третьей заметил тонкую пометку карандашом возле слова «проблем». 

Нашел. 

— Вот ведь жук... — пробормотал Сириус и вернулся к первым страницам, надеясь найти начало сообщения. Через полчаса Сириус получил его целиком. По всему выходило, что Люциус успел забежать в комнату и оставить ее после злополучной атаки незадолго до того, как Сириус вернулся с диспетчерской вышки. 

Сообщение оставлено, так как нельзя знать, будет ли возможность связаться. Неисправность среди техников, возможно, та же, кто стараться тебя устранить. Найди ее, пока она не создала еще больше проблем. Возможно, ее прикрывает кто-нибудь из командования. Время на исходе. 

На этом записка обрывалась. Сириус поискал, но продолжения так и не нашел. Видимо, Малфою пришлось прерваться. А что, если эта Эджкомб и есть та загадочная убийца из больницы? Сириус попытался припомнить ее лицо, фигуру, мысленно нанести макияж и сравнить. Не сходилось. Впрочем, Эджкомб прятала лицо за длинной челкой, — может, это неспроста? А он сам был слишком ошарашен обвинением, чтобы обратить на нее должное внимание. Но почему Малфой не сказал ему все напрямую? Перекинуться парой слов время вполне было. Или он рассчитывал поговорить позже? Но зачем тогда заморачиваться с инструкцией? Странно. 

Послышался нарастающий гул самолетов. Боевое задание было завершено. Сириус даже не мог узнать, удачно или нет. Это бесило! Сириус бросил книжку на стол и вытянулся на кровати, ожидая следователя и демонстрируя полную покорность судьбе. Он закрыл глаза, но о сне, несмотря на усталость, и речи быть не могло — мысли продолжали метаться. Он все искал подсказки, выход, пытался вспомнить поведение Малфоя и найти в нем что-нибудь подозрительное. Но — нет. Малфой вел себя, как… как Малфой. Высокомерный чистоплюй и наглец, с которым так непередаваемо хорошо было летать и трахаться. Даже сложно понять, что было лучше. Сириус искренне надеялся, что не протрахал с этим чертовым Малфоем все мозги. 

В замке дважды провернулся ключ. Сириус нехотя поднялся и сел на кровати, скрестив ноги. Он ожидал, что придет Грюм, но в комнату зашел Диггори, за ним — Тонкс и Перси Уизли. Последний застыл у двери с блокнотом в руках. 

Они поздоровались. Диггори выглядел каким-то несчастным и усталым, Тонкс держался отстраненно, а Перси вообще делал вид, что с Сириусом не знаком. 

— Лейтенант Блэк, — прежде чем мы начнем, — вы ничего не хотите нам рассказать? 

Сириус понятия не имел, что они хотят услышать, но на всякий случай решил напомнить, что Малфоя могли и, скорее всего, подставили. Диггори на это мягко покачал головой. 

— Я понимаю, правда понимаю, но улики говорят об обратном. Например, кинжал… 

— Который привез сюда я. Малфой даже не знал, что я это сделал. 

— Но он знал, что кинжал в принципе у вас есть? 

— Знал. Даже пытался забрать, но я не позволил. 

— Когда это было? 

— Накануне призыва. Этим кинжалом меня пытались заколоть в больнице. 

— Почему же вы не отдали улику полиции? 

— Чтобы они, идиоты, обвинили Малфоя, который был совершенно ни при чем?! Вообще не хотелось ворошить всю эту историю с гражданской… 

— А следовало бы. — Диггори сверкнул очками. — Кто знает, если бы вы не скрыли такую серьезную улику, возможно, сегодня ничего бы не произошло. 

— Тем не менее, кинжала у Малфоя не было. 

— Но нашли кинжал в его вещах. Он ведь мог взять его? 

— Теоретически, но для этого надо было знать, что я его привез, или устроить тотальный обыск. 

— Вы считаете, это невозможно? 

— Маловероятно, — пожал плечами Сириус. — В любом случае, это не его кинжал, а его отца. 

— Он сам вам это сказал? 

Сириус смутился. Действительно, как можно было верить Малфою. 

— Свой он отдал, это должны были зафиксировать в документах. 

— Свой ли?.. — Диггори улыбнулся одними губами и замолчал, ожидая реакции Сириуса. Не дождался. — Хорошо. Я понял, вы почему-то верите Малфою — среди партнеров это обычное дело. Я вас не осуждаю. Просто задумайтесь, вспомните, кто — он, а кто — вы, и постарайтесь быть объективны. — Сириус кивнул и отвернулся. 

Он старался быть объективным. Правда старался. И постарается еще, но все его внутреннее чутье говорило — Малфой невиновен. 

— Хорошо. Где вы находились вчера вечером? 

— Сначала — на боевом вылете, а потом — отбывал повинность, наложенную генералом Грюмом, вместе с лейтенантами Вудом и Флинтом. Под присмотром лейтенанта Перси Уизли. Все трое могут это подтвердить. 

— Когда вы вернулись в казарму? 

— Около полуночи. Мы вместе с Флинтом и Вудом наматывали круги, не отлучаясь даже в туалет. Потом я вернулся сюда и лег спать. Часов в двенадцать я уже вырубился. Вымотался. 

— Мистера Малфоя, как понимаю, вы не видели? 

— Вы же помните, что Грюм отправил Малфоя в казармы техников? Во сколько он вернулся, я не обратил внимания. 

Чем больше вопросов задавал Диггори, тем лучше Сириус понимал — Малфоя топят. Каждый вопрос ставил под сомнение верность Малфоя Свободной Британии, намекал на связи с единцами и склонность к предательству. Даже исчезновение Нарциссы теперь казалось подозрительным. 

— Мистер Малфой не говорил, где его жена? 

— Бывшая жена. — Диггори приподнял бровь, словно сомневался в этом факте. — Сказал, что она в Америке. 

— Но лично вы с ней не разговаривали? 

Естественно — нет. И этот факт тоже казался теперь подозрительным. Диггори так строил беседу, что Сириус начал сомневаться, что за время совместной службы успел узнать партнера так уж хорошо. 

Диггори расспрашивал и о самом Сириусе, и о Гарри, и об отношениях Гарри с Драко. Тут Сириус и сам многого не знал. Ну, боевые партнеры, ну, встречаются, — это ж обычное дело. Он и сам с Малфоем... Даже было странно, что на этот счет вопросы Диггори не задавал. Только поинтересовался, как сам Малфой относился к тому, что его сын встречается с Поттером. Они особо не говорили про это, но Сириусу показалось, что Малфою было все равно. 

Диггори ушел, уведя за собой так и не проронивших ни слова Перси и Тонкса. Потом принесли обед. Сириус долго внюхивался в еду и чай, а потом, решив, что только паранойи ему не хватало, съел все, поставил поднос под дверь и уснул. Проснулся он от грохота — вошедший в комнату Перси Уизли наступил прямо в тарелку и теперь переводил ненавидящий взгляд с испачканных в кетчупе форменных брюк на Сириуса. 

— Какого черта тебе надо?! — спросил Сириус. 

— С вас временно сняты обвинения. Капитан Тонкс, генерал Артур Уизли поручились за вас, но не сильно надейтесь на благосклонность остальных, сэр. — Перси задрал нос и собрался уже выйти. — Но до боевого дежурства вы пока не допущены. 

— Эй, Перси, ты не мог бы быть повежливее? Мы все же друзья с твоими родителями. 

— Должно быть, они просто не в курсе ваших отношений с Малфоем. Не то чтобы мне было до этого дело, сэр, но враг есть враг. 

— Да Молли вроде... 

Перси не дослушал и ретировался. А Сириус так и замер. Он вспомнил. Вспомнил, как Молли выхватила у Малфоя бутылку коньяка и удалилась. И он мог бы поклясться, что именно эта бутылка сейчас лежит в ящике для улик по делу о диверсии. 

*** 

Пока Сириус одевался, он успел обдумать кандидатуры диверсантов. На базе Эшфорда находилось трое старших братьев Уизли: Билл, Чарли и Перси. Билл — летчик от бога — долгое время летал со своей французской феечкой, на которой успел жениться во время гражданской войны. Феечка как раз перед началом войны забеременела и теперь сидела у тещи. Кто знает, не окрутила ли она Билла и не напела ли ему про благополучие в Единой Европе? Забежать домой к маме и забрать в подарок коньяк тот вполне мог. 

Чарли обычно летал в одиночку на «Лисе», отвечал по большей части за разведку, но во время боев помогал брату. Он часто улетал с индивидуальными заданиями, как раз когда остальные отдыхали. Он долгое время учился в Европе и даже работал там в одной из конструкторских фирм, вернулся только в конце войны, чтобы помочь расправиться с Самозванцем. В Европе его вполне могли завербовать. 

И, наконец, Перси. Вроде бюрократ из бюрократов, все по инструкции и линеечке, отличник и патриот. Да только был момент, когда он предпочел сладкие посулы Министерства теплым объятьям семьи. Ничто бы ему не помешало послушать басни друзей Гриндевальда и устроить диверсию — ради карьеры Перси мог бы пойти на многое. И перед войной жил у матери, а после часто мотался с поручениями генералов по всей Британии, мог заскочить и домой. 

Когда Сириус закончил одеваться, он понял, что обвинить можно всех троих Уизли, но он подсознательно склонялся именно к Перси. Виделось в нем что-то такое... нехорошее, да и ему легче, чем остальным, было все это провернуть и подставить Малфоя. И... Сириус вдруг вспомнил, что именно Перси на базе в Лутоне отвечал за подготовку к тренировкам. Мог ли он с парашютами поиграть? 

Сириус вышел из комнаты и запер дверь на воткнутый снаружи в замочной скважине ключ. Ему нужны были подробности диверсии: что пострадало, кто, где и в какой момент. На этот вопрос ему могли бы ответить многие, но Сириус для начала решил отправиться к Флинту и Вуду — эти обычно знали все. 

В комнате ни Флинта, ни Вуда не обнаружилось. Дверь была заперта и на настойчивый стук никто не открывал. Время ужина еще не наступило, и Сириус спустился вниз, в гараж. Вуд в одиночестве ходил с блокнотом возле машин и что-то записывал. 

— Чем занят? — громко спросил Сириус. 

Вуд оглянулся, пожал плечами, но ответил: 

— Сверяю показания приборов с отчетным листом. 

— Сходится? — Сириус подошел ближе. 

— Не очень, как всегда. — Вуд убрал блокнот за спину и повернулся к нему. — С чем пришел? 

— Хочу знать подробности, сплетни... 

— С этим к командующему. Дело серьезное и секретное. 

— Да какое секретное, если Малфоя уже замели. 

— Ну, он же не один это все провернул. — Вуд в упор посмотрел на Сириуса, так что сразу стало понятно, кого он считает главным помощником диверсанта. 

— Рехнулся? Забыл наши бои? — скольких мы сбили! 

— Я помню сегодняшний бой, — холодно сказал Вуд. — Погибло тридцать машин, из них половина — новейшие, последних моделей. «Кит» — так вообще... Шесть наших пропали без вести, как минимум трое не успели выскочить. — Сириус потрясенно замер. Потери личного состава были редки и воспринимались особенно тяжело. 

— Кто? — прохрипел он. 

Вуд перечислил фамилии. Сириус сжал кулаки. 

— Я ни при чем, Вуд. Поверь... 

— Хотелось бы, но, сам понимаешь… Легко все свалить на Малфоя — прямо абсолютное и всепроникающее зло этот Малфой! — но он не мог действовать один. Это невозможно! У него были сообщники, а он ни с кем, кроме тебя, не общался. 

— Таки ни с кем? 

— Да с ним за стол садиться брезговали, несмотря на ваши успехи. Не верю, что ты не замечал. 

Сириус замечал. Отлично замечал, поэтому и рискнул кинуть удочку. 

— А не кажется ли тебе странным, что диверсант вместо того, чтобы глубже проникнуть к нам, втереться в доверие, старательно держался подальше? Не вяжется что-то. 

— Может быть. Но кто тогда? Я? Флинт? Джонс? Она девка боевая, но за своих любого порвет. 

— А как насчет Перси? 

Вуд невесело рассмеялся, а потом застыл с открытым ртом. 

— Ну, нет, — наконец, произнес он, — это чистое безумие. Слизняк Перси, действующий только и исключительно по правилам? Шаг влево, шаг вправо — паника? Я с Хогвартса знаю его как облупленного, он слишком труслив, чтобы что-то совершить. 

Сириус поднял бровь. Вуд посмотрел на него и вдруг вздохнул. 

— Я ничего не знаю. Тебе машина нужна, Блэк? Нет? Ну и проваливай. 

Он отвернулся и занялся своим делом. 

*** 

Сириус жаждал узнать подробности, а для этого лучше всех годился Тонкс. Пусть он не был приписан к базе и не слишком хорошо ее знал, но он, в отличие от остальных, не был настолько уверен в виновности Малфоя, а значит, поможет охотнее. 

Где поселили Тонкса, Сириус не знал. Сунулся было к Муфальде, но та, только завидев его в дверях, поставила табличку «перерыв» и скрылась во внутренних комнатах. Сириусу показалось, что руки у нее дрожат. Вот еще один шарик на чашу Перси — он-то наверняка знал, где их с Малфоем комната, мог туда пробраться, стащить перчатку и трижды проклятый кинжал. Пронырливый гад. 

В административный корпус Сириус решил пройти по улице. Заодно посмотреть, какие самолеты перекинули на подмогу и сколько. Интересно было, и успели ли защитить Лондон, — Вуд на этот счет ни слова не сказал. Не очень хороший знак. 

Вход в административный корпус охраняли незнакомые солдаты. Пропустить Сириуса внутрь они отказались, так же как и сообщить Тонксу о нем. Капитан, по их словам, был занят. Пришлось возвращаться к себе, но для начала Сириус решил сделать крюк, проведать «Пантеру», а заодно поглядеть, как обстоят дела на базе. Он не думал, что кого-либо встретит. После боевого вылета летчики обычно отдыхали, а техники были слишком заняты обслуживанием самолетов. 

Диспетчерская вышка зияла разбитыми окнами. Двери были распахнуты настежь. В них стоял Флинт и курил. На приветствие Сириуса он не ответил, только вытащил изо рта сигарету и сплюнул на землю. 

— Мне казалось, на летном поле курить запрещено, — Сириус подошел к Флинту поближе. 

Флинт был из бывших Пожирателей, хотя и успел поменять сторону намного раньше Люциуса. Почти и не служил у Самозванца, после учебы и трех месяцев не прошло. Потом начал летать только с Вудом. Стали не разлей вода. 

— Мне пофиг, — Флинт пожал плечами, кинул сигарету на землю и затушил ногой. — Чего вынюхиваешь? 

— Хочу проведать «Пантеру». 

— А... ну-ну. 

Флинт нехорошо ухмыльнулся. 

— Тоже считаешь, что все устроил Малфой? — Сириус посмотрел на него, и усмешка сползла у Флинта с губ. 

— А какая разница? Обвинят все равно его. Уж больно удобная фигура. Что наши, что ваши давно с ним хотели расправиться. 

— Ну как — какая? Если это не он, значит, диверсант все еще тут... 

— Во-первых, не факт. Во-вторых... теперь-то мы настороже, так что второго шанса у ублюдка не будет. Присмотрим. 

— Значит, ты все же сомневаешься в вине Малфоя? 

— Слушай, Блэк. Это вообще не моего ума дела. Тип этот мне никогда не нравился — скользкий и вредный. Расстреляют — туда и дорога. Не за диверсию заслужил, так за прошлое. Я-то знаю, что о нем у Самозванца говорили, так что не надо. Защищать его не собираюсь. 

— И что же говорили? 

Флинт достал сигарету, увидел взгляд Сириуса, на мгновение замер, но все же не предложил, а упрятал пачку обратно в карман. 

— До того, как Самозванец нелепо исчез благодаря Поттеру, Малфой у него в любимых учениках ходил. Понимаешь, что это значит? Не понимаешь. Они же вместе на «Огненной смерти» летали. Лорд летал, а Малфой бомбы выпускал. Я не знаю, что значит летать с Волдемортом, — не довелось, к счастью. Но видел многих — большинство просто с ума сходили. Мадам Беллатрикс утверждала, что это — настоящая эйфория, счастье, экстаз... 

— И почему же ты не выступил против Малфоя в суде? 

— С чем? Со слухами? Говорю же, скользкий тип — ни одного доказательства. Ни одного. А после возвращения Самозванца он вообще тише воды, ниже травы держался. 

— Думаешь, Самозванец мог делиться с ним секретами? 

— Бессмертия, например? Да кто его знает... 

Про бессмертие Самозванца слухи ходили давно, а уж после его возвращения и вовсе превратились в уверенность. Якобы можно было сохранить свой дух в технике, подчинять себе людей и забирать их тела. На самом деле все это оказалось мракобесной чепухой, но то, что дух может перетечь в самолет, Сириус успел почувствовать сам. Отчасти. 

— А кроме бессмертия? 

— Да мало ли. Самозванец летал, как бог. Один мог тройной бомбардировщик поднять, но так это его собственная магия, какой тут секрет? 

Сириус не знал, но нутром чуял, что неприятности Малфоя тянутся еще с гражданской войны и Самозванец в них отчасти замешан. 

— Ладно. Все это дела прошлого. А насчет настоящего? Если не Малфой, то кто, думаешь, мог устроить диверсию? 

Флинт не ответил, потом выпустил дымное колечко и посмотрел Сириусу в глаза. 

— Я бы пригляделся к техникам. Их вечно не замечают, но они просто везде. Ходят с какими-то коробками, что-то носят... Подложить бомбу в диспетчерскую для любого из них — пара пустяков. Они тут побольше нашего знают. 

— Или кто-то мог переодеться техником... 

Сириус успел пожалеть, что не обзавелся хорошими знакомыми среди обслуживающего персонала, как вдруг услышал шум приближающейся машины. К ним спешил Тонкс. 

*** 

Тонкс пригласил Сириуса сесть в машину и покатил дальше по полю, медленно объезжая самолет за самолетом. 

— Что-нибудь разузнали? — спросил он у Сириуса, как только они отъехали от Флинта. 

— Не очень много, но кое-что вспомнил. Бутылка из-под коньяка, которую я нашел на месте взрыва, скорее всего, была у Уизли. Молли забрала ее из рук Малфоя, когда они столкнулись у меня дома. 

— Кто-нибудь еще об этом может знать? 

— Молли, конечно. Малфой, если вспомнит. 

— Он вспомнил. Молли, которой Диггори позвонил, — нет. 

Сириус похолодел. То есть и Молли — в заговорщиках. Не могла же она забыть такую деталь? Но как?.. Это казалось невероятным. 

— Вы уверены, что видели, как она взяла бутылку? 

— Абсолютно, — кивнул Сириус, но тут же засомневался. 

Ему в тот момент было нехорошо, и… 

— Ладно. Оставим это пока. Значит, вы подозреваете кого-то из Уизли? На базе их трое. 

— И каждый мог это сделать, — каждый связан с Европой. 

— Вы про работу Чарли и жену Билла? А что с Перси? 

— У Перси самая удобная должность. Административная. Он мог и покушения на меня организовать, и к матушке своей хоть каждый день мотаться. Да и характер у него... 

— Не знаю. Он служил под моим командованием почти год, я был им вполне доволен. Он любит Британию, не думаю, что он мог бы... У вас есть какие-то доказательства — или только общие соображения? 

Сириусу пришлось признать, что доказательств по-прежнему нет. 

Тонкс сделал круг по аэродрому и неспешно поехал назад, к административному корпусу. 

— Расскажите точно, какие последствия у диверсии? Что пострадало, что показало расследование? — спросил Сириус. 

— У всех истребителей испорчены двигатели, сломан стопор. Такая же поломка была на самолетах Джонс и Уизли, но там это не сработало. Специалисты подозревают, из-за того, что обе машины были усовершенствованы. На «Пантере» и «Льве» Вуда ничего сделать и не пытались — оба самолета были новыми. Диспетчерская вышка выведена из строя полностью полномасштабным взрывом, для которого использовались самолетные боеприпасы. Взрывчатка была заложена ночью под стенные панели и потолки, все вокруг обрызгано горючей смесью без запаха. Состав интересный — не видел такого со времен гражданской. Детонатор сработал по таймеру. Пятнадцать самолетов уничтожено той же взрывчаткой, что и диспетчерская. Погибших вроде не так много, как могло быть, но в целом ущерб колоссален. 

— Сложно поверить, что это провернул один человек. 

— Да. Вот Грюм и пытается заставить Малфоя сдать сообщников. 

Тонкс дернул щекой, и сердце Сириуса болезненно сжалось. Но он не рискнул спрашивать о Малфое. Тонкс рассказал сам. 

— Держится и все отрицает. Боюсь, еще немного, и Грюм пойдет вразнос. Так что, если хотите помочь своему напарнику — поторопитесь. 

Сириус кивнул. Он спросил про Гарри, но тут Тонкс ничего нового рассказать не смог. Он высадил Сириуса около казарм и уехал. 

*** 

Сириус вошел в комнату и едва не наступил на два конверта, которые подсунули под дверь, пока его не было. Первый оказался официальным сообщением из военного министерства о том, что его крестник Гарри Поттер пропал без вести на боевой операции сутки назад. Это Сириус знал и так, никакой дополнительной информации записка не несла. 

Во втором конверте оказалось несколько листов: отчеты о самой операции, на которой пропал Гарри, и отчеты первой поисковой группы, которая пыталась найти следы крушения, — безрезультатно. 

База Гарри располагалась в Абердине и прикрывала Эдинбург и Глазго от налетов из Скандинавии. Сириус вытащил карту и по данным из конверта — наверняка их оставил Тонкс — выстроил предполагаемый путь самолета. Упоминалось, что со стороны Дании как раз во время атаки выдвинулся небольшой флот, но до берегов Британии не дошел — развернулся на полпути, как только атака захлебнулась. Подозрительно. 

Оставлять все так было нельзя. Ему надо было туда, в Абердин, на базу, и искать-искать-искать. Должно быть, Гарри в плену, — удивительно только, что единцы до сих пор об этом не заявили. Все-таки у них в руках оказался герой Британии. Возможно, Гарри удалось бежать и теперь он прячется где-нибудь в лесах? Надо торопиться. 

Только никто его не отпустит. И Малфой… Сириус зарычал от бессилия и бросился вон из комнаты. Если обвинения с него сняли, так, может, позволят улететь. А Малфой… Ну что Малфой?! Гарри важнее. 

На этот раз он побежал внутренними коридорами, но наткнулся на все ту же непроницаемую охрану, которая отказалась пропускать его и к Тонксу, и к Диггори. Не помогло даже упоминание дела государственной важности. От отчаяния хотелось что-нибудь разбить. Например, головы этих охранников. Сириус решил никуда не уходить. Сел напротив солдат у стены, молча сверля их взглядом. Бездействие отнимало силы — он просто терял тут время! 

Диггори появился внезапно, в сопровождении неизменного Перси Уизли. Последний сделал вид, что тут и нет никакого Сириуса, а вот Диггори подошел. 

— Вы ко мне? 

— Может, и к вам. Вы сказали, что обвинения сняты. 

— Допустим. — Диггори наклонил голову, внимательно глядя на Сириуса. 

— Я должен найти Гарри. 

— Мне казалось, для вас важнее доказать невиновность Малфоя. 

— Важнее Гарри нет никого. 

— Разумеется. Но почему вы думаете, что сможете найти мистера Поттера? 

— Потому что… Потому что я сам потерпел аварию, потому что он мой крестник, самый близкий человек для меня. Я должен, понимаете? Должен быть там! 

— Понимаю… — протянул Диггори. 

— Это неразумно, — подал голос Перси, все так же не глядя на Сириуса. 

— Неразумно, но понятно. Поэтому… так как обвинения с вас действительно сняты, я даю разрешение на ваш перевод в... Абердин? — Он повернулся к Перси. 

Тот кивнул: 

— Да, Абердин. 

Его лицо по-прежнему не выражало ничего. 

— Свободный «Шмель» у нас есть. Значит, сегодня ближе к вечеру, — как только разберусь с вашим приятелем, — я подпишу приказ. Кстати, следствие закончено. Он признался. 

Сириус будто получил удар под дых. Он не мог поверить в то, что услышал. 

— Признался? 

— Да, письменно. — Ему показалось, что в голосе Диггори прорезалась насмешка, но нет, тот был совершенно серьезен и даже печален. — Часа через два проведем закрытое заседание. — Диггори похлопал Сириуса по плечу. — Мужайтесь. Прекрасно понимаю, что вы чувствуете. Когда напарник оказывается негодяем, это тяжело. Отчасти поэтому я вас и отпускаю. 

Сириус не ощущал в его голосе сочувствия. Он вообще ничего почти не чувствовал — только какой-то накатывающий волной ужас. Ему срочно нужен был Тонкс. Если он не увидится с Малфоем сейчас, следующая встреча состоится уже только на том свете. Диггори ушел, похоже, направился в столовую. Солдаты к Тонксу Сириуса по-прежнему не пускали и вообще сомневались, что тот еще на месте, — время ужина. Сириусу ничего не оставалось, как метнуться в офицерскую столовую. 

Несмотря на то, что народу было довольно много, Тонкса он увидел почти сразу. Тот занимал отдельный маленький столик почти у самой стойки, перед окном. 

— Я должен увидеться с Малфоем, — сказал Сириус. 

Тонкс жестом предложил ему присоединиться и уставился недобрым взглядом. 

— Вы в курсе, что... 

— Расследование закончено, Малфой признался. Да, в курсе. Не верю. 

Тонкс огляделся и кивнул: 

— Понимаю, но организовать встречу теперь намного сложнее. Никто не поймет... Нужен веский предлог. 

— Он есть. Диггори отпускает меня в Абердин, на поиски Гарри. Вы сами слышали, что про это говорил Грюм. Я могу попробовать расспросить его о Драко и его планах, — если Малфой что-то знает... 

Тонкс задумался, отпил чаю, пронзая Сириуса сумрачным взглядом. Может, идея ему не нравилась, или что-то еще... Сложно было сказать. Наконец, он поставил чашку. 

— Хорошо. Я постараюсь. Идите к себе. Или поужинайте, пока я все организую. Времени мало... 

Времени действительно катастрофически не хватало. 

*** 

Через час за ним пришел один из прилетевших с Тонксом офицеров. Молодой выпускник Хогвартса, должно быть, однокурсник Гарри, но его имени Сириус не знал. Он провел Сириуса прямо в административное здание, предъявив солдатам на входе какую-то бумагу, а потом повел вниз по гулкой железной лестнице. 

Они спустились на два этажа, и сопровождающий постучал в толстенную бронированную дверь, перекрывающую коридор. За ней зашуршало, послышался скрежет, после чего раздалось хриплое: 

— Кто? 

— Офицеры Смит и Блэк, по разрешению капитана Тонкса. Генерал Диггори не возражает. — Смит опять достал бумагу и показал ее в глазок, после чего дверь с неприятным натужным скрипом открылась. Похоже, тут находился самый настоящий бункер. Хорошо же упрятали Малфоя. 

Оказавшегося за дверью рядового Сириус никогда раньше не видел. Тот был высок, плечист и производил впечатление скорее борца, чем летчика. 

— Рядовой Фергюссон, — кивнул Смит, передавая ему бумаги. 

Фергюссон смерил Сириуса недобрым взглядом и сказал едва ли не сквозь зубы: 

— Десять минут, не больше. Скоро заседание трибунала. Проводите в допросную, — он кивнул Смиту на ближайшую стальную дверь, а сам ушел дальше по коридору. Скоро оттуда послышался звук, как будто отпирали большой замок. 

Смит провел Сириуса в комнату, предложил сесть, а сам вышел, пожелав удачи. Сириус огляделся. Переговорная была небольшой — прикрученный к полу стол и два прикрученных же железных стула друг напротив друга. Никаких окон здесь не было, только ровная зеркальная стена с одной стороны и бетонная — с другой. Микрофонов видно не было, но Сириус мог поклясться, что они наверняка здесь есть. Возможно, коснись он их магией, обнаружил бы. 

Дверь открылась, и Фергюссон ввел прихрамывающего Малфоя. Посадил на стул не снимая наручников, сковывавших руки за спиной, ушел и запер дверь. Сириус слышал, как в замке дважды повернулся ключ. Видимо, он не боялся, что Малфой на Сириуса набросится, а может, и хотел этого. В любом случае этот Фергюссон Сириусу сразу не понравился. 

Малфой выглядел не слишком хорошо, но и не так плохо, как Сириус боялся. У рта запеклась кровь, под глазами залегли тени, лицо осунулось, будто истончилось, сделав заметнее резкие черты, а нос и подбородок острее и длиннее. Спутанные волосы Малфой взмахом головы отбросил назад. 

— Малфой. 

— Блэк, — голос Малфоя прозвучал хрипло, он сглотнул, приподняв подбородок, и сразу стали заметны нехорошие синяки на шее. 

Малфой заметил взгляд Сириуса и его губы дернулись, словно он хотел ухмыльнуться, но вместо этого просто развалился на стуле так, что его длинные ноги коснулись ног Сириуса. Тот хотел было их отдернуть, но, встретив взгляд Малфоя, не стал. Это не было случайностью... 

— Ты все равно уже мертвец, Малфой. Так может, поделишься напоследок, куда ты спрятал Гарри? Кто знает, — может, зачтется? 

— Не думаю. Я представления не имею, где твой проклятый крестник. 

— То есть, утверждаешь, что сын с тобой не заодно. 

Сириус понимал, что их подслушивают, и никак не мог сообразить, как вывернуть разговор в другое русло. Он должен понять, что происходит! 

— Представь себе. Просто дурацкое совпадение. Мой непутевый придурок сын нашел себе очень подходящего любовника и исчез. Наверняка в страшной беде. — Малфой легко коснулся ноги Сириуса и приподнял бровь. — Даже не могу ему посочувствовать — сам виноват. 

Что это? Попытка среди простых слов запрятать актуальную информацию? Гарри и Драко в беде? Это Сириус знал и без него, но то, что Малфой не просто догадывался об этом, навевало на определенные мысли. 

— Я собираюсь найти Гарри. Что, если мне попадется твой сын? — оставить, где есть? 

— Найти? Ты просто идиот, Блэк. Но... попробуй, попробуй. — Снова легкое прикосновение. Сириус кивнул. — До Драко мне дела нет. Хоть Грюму отдай. — Снова прикосновение, уже не легкое. Малфой чуть задержал свою ногу, а потом отпустил. 

— Грюму? Это слишком ничтожно. Лучше Уизли в услужение — и Гарри поддержит. 

Люциус покачал головой. 

— Как хочешь. Эти рыжие крысы меня теперь не интересуют. — Легкое нажатие. — Кстати, если полетишь на свои поиски, будь поосторожней, — легкое нажатие. — Небо неспокойно. 

— Когда я вернусь, ты уже сдохнешь, Малфой. 

— Наверняка. Хотя все случается, — Малфой опять коснулся его ноги и стрельнул глазами в сторону двери. — Обо мне не волнуйся. Еще встретимся. 

— В аду. 

— Это уж как скажешь. — Малфой ухмыльнулся, но взгляд у него был печальный. 

Послышался звон ключей, дверь открылась, и все тот же Фергюссон прошел внутрь. Он заставил Малфоя встать и увел за собой. 

Сириус бросил последний взгляд на Малфоя и сглотнул. На душе было тяжко. Если до разговора он действительно подозревал, что Малфой замешан в диверсии, то сейчас... Нет. Он не пытался утверждать, что невиновен, не просил помочь, — только спасти Гарри и Драко и приглядеться к Грюму. Уизли, по его мнению, в деле никак не участвовали. Неужели ребят захватили единцы и шантажировали Малфоя жизнью сына? Пожалуй, это единственное адекватное объяснение тому, что он оговорил себя. Помимо пыток Грюма. 

*** 

На заседание трибунала Сириуса не пригласили, но он и так понимал, чем все закончится. Видел это в печальных глазах Тонкса, который явно хотел отсрочить дело, но был в меньшинстве. Спасти Малфоя, если его действительно можно еще было спасти, могло только чудо — или если Сириус сможет быстро найти Гарри и Драко. Но он понимал, что не сможет. 

«Шмелей» на базе было пять. Сириус выбрал первый попавшийся и попросил техников его подготовить. Самолет выглядел несколько потрепанным, но целым. Машина была быстрая и легкая; если повезет, Сириус доберется до Абердина часа за три максимум, а может, и быстрее. На складе он взял парашют и сам его проверил и подготовил. 

Уже через пару часов он готов был лететь, но все же хотел дождаться приговора и понять, сколько у него есть времени. Приговор был объявлен в восемь часов вечера. Его зачитал Диггори перед общим сбором. Сириус стоял в отдалении. Он практически знал, что будет написано в решении трибунала, но все же сердце на миг замерло, когда Диггори объявил: «Расстрел назначен на двенадцать дня, завтра». 

Он не дослушал и отправился к своему «Шмелю» — проверить его в последний раз и уже улететь. Все бумаги у него были с собой. Он старался не думать о Малфое — только о Гарри и необходимости его спасти. Гарри важнее Малфоя. Гарри можно и нужно помочь, а Малфой дал понять, что справится сам. Или... Проклятье. Он действительно не хотел терять эту чертову белобрысую сволочь, ни капли не верил в его вину и понимал, что в жизни себе не простит, если никогда больше не увидит его. Живым. От мысли об этом хотелось кричать. 

Он и не заметил, как добрался до своего самолета. Сириус взлетел по лестнице в кабину, надел шлемофон, закрыл кокпит и раскрутил движок. Но разрешения на взлет все не давали. Вдруг впереди блеснули фары, и перед самолетом выехал «Дог» с Диггори и Грюмом. Грюм махнул рукой. В темноте его глаз светился, как сигнальные огни аэродрома. Пришлось вылезать. 

— Вы забыли пару бумаг, — заявил Диггори и передал ему документы — полномочия на расследование, подписанное одновременно Диггори и Грюмом. Возникло нехорошее ощущение, что от него таким образом откупаются. 

— Не хочешь посмотреть, как мы твоего красавчика расстреляем? — ухмыльнулся Грюм. 

— Малфой — не мой. Делайте с ним, что хотите, — сказал тихо Сириус, повернулся спиной и пошел обратно. Он услышал за спиной шуршание, а потом тяжелую поступь — его догонял Грюм. 

— Эй, приятель, постой. 

Блэк остановился. 

— Я тебя понимаю. Сам, помню, был в такой ситуации. Мой напарник, может, слышал о таком — Розье, — оказался предателем. Из-за него-то... 

— Знаю, — кивнул Сириус. 

Грюм похлопал его по плечу, а потом вдруг приобнял. Пахло от него странно — металлом, машинным маслом и спиртом. 

— Ты справишься, парень, и не с таким справлялся. 

Сириус это знал и без него. Но был бы Малфой действительно предателем, было бы проще. Сириус взобрался в кабину и уже через несколько минут взмыл в темное небо. Его путь лежал на север.


	11. Мертвая петля

Сириус почти отвык летать в одиночку. Пусть «Шмель» и был легким маленьким одномоторным разведчиком, даже в нем Малфоя люто не хватало. Будто без него было холодно и вообще... не так. Странно, у Сириуса и раньше были партнеры: Джеймс, Ремус. И после них тоже осталась пустота, но еще ни разу Сириус не ощущал потерю почти физически. Словно лишился части самого себя. Приходилось признать — магия ни одного партнера не была ему настолько послушна, как будто на самом деле принадлежала ему. 

Сириус преодолел облачный слой, чуть повернул, чтобы пройти подальше от Лондона, и встал на курс. Лететь было недолго, но время нещадно тянулось. С диспетчером он почти не разговаривал. Попрощался с Хитроу — после диверсии управление эшфордскими полетами переключили на него, — поприветствовал Бостон и снова замолчал. Самолетов в небе сейчас было немного. Он даже не видел никого. Облачное море местами разрывалось, и через серебристую пленку просматривалась темная земля с разбросанными тусклыми звездочками городов и деревень. 

Луна светила ярко, и все же он с трудом заметил тень, устремившуюся к нему со стороны моря. Сириус связался с диспетчером, но тот заявил, что на радарах, кроме Сириуса, никого нет. Но не галлюцинация же это? Приближавшийся самолет летел наперерез, только чуть выше. Он был совершенно черным, словно «Пантера», но в три раза меньше и, видимо, под защитой антирадарного покрытия. 

Оружия у «Шмеля» почти не было, только легкий пулемет с дальностью, едва ли превышавшей полмили. Сириус попытался связаться с самолетом по известным частотам, но тот молчал, — значит, скорее всего, был врагом. Сириус заявил о смене курса и эшелона и дернул штурвал на себя, взмывая выше, чтобы оказаться над разведчиком. Тот явно заметил маневр и тоже задрал нос, поднимаясь и поворачивая. Двигатель и маневренность у вражеского самолета были не в пример лучше. Самолет темнел на фоне вечернего неба и Сириус не мог точно сказать, что это за модель и на что она способна. Что-то вроде «Грача» новой модификации? Эти «птички» уже успели доставить немало проблем. 

Сириус набрал скорость, делая вид, что убегает, а потом рванул вверх, разворачиваясь, чтобы нанести удар. Противник оказался очень близко. Черное крыло мелькнуло в перекрестье прицела и пропало. Противник взмыл вверх. Едва ли не спинным мозгом Сириус почуял начало атаки и успел уклониться, — лишь пара пуль прошила старое крыло. Сириус сбросил скорость, позволяя противнику улететь дальше, а потом взмыл выше и ударил ему в хвост. Тот задымился. Противник ушел в сторону. Сириус уже собрался добить его, но тут двигатель чихнул и заглох. Сириус еще парил, но уже начинал терять высоту. 

Враг исчез, словно его и не было. Сириус попытался вновь завести двигатель, но все было бесполезно. Его заклинило почти точно так же, как тогда, с Малфоем. Только теперь Малфоя рядом не было, подстраховать некому. Сириус нажал кнопку катапультирования, но она не сработала. Придется прыгать так... Парашют Сириус лично проверял перед вылетом, и все же решил потратить драгоценные мгновения, чтобы ощупать его, — и обомлел, ощутив под пальцами дыру и обрезанные стропы. Проклятый Грюм... Теперь сомнений в том, кто топит Малфоя и устроил диверсию, у Сириуса не было. А вот почему старый вояка пошел против своей страны, придется разбираться позже. Сначала надо было выжить. 

Связь не работала. Самолет стремительно снижался. Сириус пытался удержать его ровно, натягивая штурвал на себя, но машина слушалась плохо. Если бы он был не один... Послышался треск, и там, где в крыло попало несколько пуль, проступила трещина. Если отвалятся крылья — его уже ничего не спасет. 

Сириус взглянул вниз, выискивая ровную площадку, но, как назло, видел только скалы, поросшие лесами холмы и море. Садиться в море было самоубийством. Сириус вывернул к земле и с трудом нашел спрятавшееся между двумя пологими холмами ровное вспаханное поле. Сириус направился туда. 

При приближении к земле самолет стало трясти. Штурвал почти вырывало из рук. Сириус взмок. Скорость упала, но ветер с моря скорее мешал, чем помогал, а развернуться в нужную сторону уже не хватало ни времени, ни высоты. Сириус выпустил шасси и практически упал на пожухлое поле, взрывая колесами нетвердую землю. От жесткой посадки едва не сломался позвоночник, а от удерживавших его на месте ремней чуть не треснули ребра. Челюсти болели — он сжал их слишком крепко. Сириуса так замутило, что только через несколько минут после посадки он осознал, что, кажется, выжил. Что он на земле. Стоит посреди поля... и теперь надо как-то выбираться из этой глухомани. 

*** 

До ближайшего дома — фермерского хозяйства, стоящего на отшибе, Сириус доковылял только через несколько часов. Он едва мог ходить. Ноги не слушались. Спина и голова болели так, что не оставалось никаких сомнений — у него в лучшем случае сотрясение мозга. По дороге его несколько раз вырвало, в глазах было темно, и виновата в этом была далеко не только ночь. 

Газовый фонарь висел рядом с проржавевшим почтовым ящиком около старых ворот. Они были заперты на тяжелый засов, который, впрочем, легко можно было поднять и снаружи. Дорога вела прямо к ферме, куда Сириус и направился. Фермер вышел к нему с ружьем, смерил нехорошим взглядом, присмотрелся к форме и чуть успокоился. 

— Что надо? 

— Я летчик. 

— Вижу. Дальше что? 

— Жесткая посадка. Есть транспорт, чтобы добраться до города? 

— Нет, — фермер уже хотел закрыть дверь, но Сириус успел просунуть ногу. 

Даже в темноте он успел разглядеть большой гараж и услышать лошадиное ржание. 

— Давайте вы не будете врать. Я-то в любом случае доберусь до штаба, и там заявлю, что фермер такой-то не оказал мне помощь и из-за этого погибло столько-то людей. Думаете, что ждет вас и вашу семью в военное время? А? 

Фермер хмуро смотрел на него из-под кустистых бровей — должно быть, прикидывал, что лучше — пристрелить Сириуса или просто переломать ему ноги. Но тут из-за его спины показалась женщина, положила руку фермеру на плечо и тихо сказала дрожащим голосом: 

— Верн, лучше помочь. 

Фермер как-то резко расслабился, хмуро кивнул в сторону большой двустворчатой двери и сказал: 

— Есть грузовик. Идите, сейчас принесу ключи. 

Он скрылся в доме, а его жена осталась стоять в дверях. Спросила, не хочет ли Сириус чего-нибудь, не нужны ли лекарства. Она смотрела с беспокойством и неприязнью. Сириус попросил воды. Она исчезла и принесла не только воду, но и бинт, и два куска пирога. 

Уже через считанные минуты Сириус сидел рядом с хмурым Верном, ел пирог и трясся по ухабистой дороге. Верн был неразговорчивым малым, от него несло навозом и прогорклым маслом, ему едва хватало магии, чтобы грузовичок ехал, но от помощи Сириуса он сразу отказался: 

— Хочешь добраться до места — сиди и помалкивай, твоя магия мне даром не нужна. 

Сириус решил не спорить. Верн недолюбливал то ли всех военных вообще, то ли непосредственно самого Сириуса — его фотография успела примелькаться в газетах и на новостных досках, пока его разыскивали власти, но теперь-то что? Его давным-давно оправдали. Разговаривать на эту тему Верн отказался наотрез. Сириуса, впрочем, это устраивало — было время определиться с дальнейшим планом действий. Можно было продолжить путь в Абердин, а можно было вернуться в Эшфорд, попытаться разобраться с Грюмом. И что-то ему подсказывало, что Грюм действует не один. 

Ближайший аэродром был в Норидже. Там находился небольшой гарнизон, и оттуда было куда проще добраться до Эшфорда, чем до Абердина, но сначала стоило оценить обстановку. Связаться с Артуром или Кингсли и доложить о происходящем. Может, они еще успеют вытащить Малфоя. 

С этими мыслями он и уснул, пока грубый тычок Верна не разбудил его на окраине Нориджа. Сириус попробовал уговорить его довезти до аэродрома, но тот наотрез отказался без объяснения причин. Выставил посреди пустынной ночной улицы, а сам поторопился уехать. Из-за чего Сириус потерял еще часа полтора. 

На аэродром он доехал на попутке. Охрана на воротах пропустила не сразу, вызвала одного из офицеров, которым оказалась капитан Гестия Джонс. Она посмотрела на Сириуса, хмыкнула и уже собиралась препоручить своей помощнице, чтобы Сириус мог вымыться, поесть и отдохнуть, но терять на это время было нельзя. Он вкратце обрисовал ей ситуацию, рассказал о покушении, о возможной подставе Малфоя. Лицо Гестии вытянулось. В причастность Грюма она не поверила ни на мгновение, но согласилась, что необходимо связаться с Лондоном. Люциус Малфой, что бы он ни совершил, был не тем человеком, которого можно было так просто пустить в расход. Покушение тоже требовало тщательного расследования. Они вместе отправились в переговорный пункт, чтобы связаться с Лондоном. 

Кингсли на месте не было, но откликнулся Артур. Джонс кратко обрисовала ему ситуацию и передала трубку Сириусу. 

— Генерал Уизли хочет выслушать вас. 

— Сириус, какого черта у вас творится?! — обычно спокойный голос Артура звучал нервно. 

— Вчера в восемь утра на базе Эшфорд произошла диверсия. 

— Я в курсе, по моему личному приказу туда было направлено две боевых бригады и небольшой отряд под командованием Теда Тонкса в помощь. 

— Да. Все верно. Уже днем нашли якобы виновного. Люциуса Малфоя. 

— Якобы? 

— Якобы. Известные мне факты говорят о подставе. Вечером же его приговорили и сегодня утром должны расстрелять. 

— Меня не поставили в известность. Я сейчас же свяжусь с Диггори... 

— Подождите, сэр. — Сириусу было не очень привычно называть Артура «сэр», но в такой официальной и нервной обстановке это казалось правильным. — Сегодня я отправился в Абердин, чтобы оттуда начать поиски Гарри и Драко. У меня были подозрения, что Малфой подписал признание, поддавшись на шантаж угрозой жизни сына. Генерал Диггори сам подписал назначение, генерал Грюм лично провожал меня. В районе ответственности Нориджа на меня напал самолет-разведчик. У меня отказал двигатель — точно так же, как это случилось перед началом военных действий. Парашют оказался испорчен, хотя перед полетом я его проверил. 

— Ты обвиняешь Грюма? 

— Малфой тоже на это намекал, но, я подозреваю, дело не только в Грюме. Можно задать вопрос, сэр? 

— Конечно, но побыстрее. 

— Вы не помните, месяц назад Молли не приносила бутылку малфоевского коньяка? 

— Конечно, помню. Я эту гадость и пить не стал, а вот Амос... 

— Диггори ее забрал? — Сириус уже даже не удивился. 

Именно с его слов, насколько он помнил, было известно, что никакой бутылки Молли в глаза не видела. 

— Я с тобой свяжусь, никуда не уходи. 

Сириус положил трубку и посмотрел на Джонс. Она была очень бледной. 

— Перезвонит, — сообщил Сириус. 

Хотелось закрыть глаза. Ответственность он переложил на чужие плечи, но теперь его мучила мысль, не погубил ли он тем самым Гарри или Драко? Нет. Все же — нет: такими козырями просто так не разбрасываются, скорее, попытаются использовать. 

Джонс опять поинтересовалась, не хочет ли Сириус отдохнуть, принять душ, но он не мог думать ни о чем до того, как все решится. Дело было даже не в Малфое. Выходило, что Эшфордом заправляло два предателя, а значит, на волоске находилась не только жизнь Малфоя, но и безопасность Лондона — да и всей Британии. Ни Норидж, ни Лутон, ни Хитроу не могли в полной мере обеспечить его защиту. Зачем он вообще оттуда улетел?! Надо было действовать иначе. Прямо из Эшфорда добраться до связи и поговорить напрямую с Артуром… 

Телефон зазвонил через несколько бесконечно долгих минут. Трубку сняла Джонс. Долго слушала, и ее лицо становилось все мрачнее и решительнее. Между бровей пролегла складка, губы сжались в тонкую линию. Наконец, она кивнула, бросила Сириусу трубку, а сама выбежала из комнаты. Похоже, дело было плохо. 

— Эшфорд не отвечает, — сказал Артур. — Пытаемся связаться другими способами, но, видимо, твои подозрения подтверждаются. Поверить не могу. Амос... 

— Был твоим другом. Я помню. Я лечу туда. 

— Нет, Сириус. Тебе лучше остаться в Норидже. После всего... 

— Если бы я о своих подозрениях сообщил раньше... 

— Боюсь, это ничего бы не изменило. 

— Тем не менее, я лечу. И ты меня не удержишь. 

На том конце провода помолчали, а потом вздохнули. 

— Как скажешь. Береги себя. 

*** 

Лишних самолетов в Норидже не было. Джонс смогла выделить Сириусу только старый «Шмель», с которого был снят даже пулемет. При одном взгляде на предложенную машину у Сириуса заныла спина. 

— Тебе же только долететь, — сказал младший сержант Смит, которому было поручено показать Сириусу его новую машину. 

Сириус плюнул и влез в нее. Парашют не надел — какой от них прок? Ни разу, когда было надо, он не смог ими воспользоваться. 

Он взлетел последним, да так и тащился в хвосте — скорости не хватало. Новости из Эшфорда были не радужными. Отосланный туда отряд наземных войск не вернулся. И Сириус уже видел зарево далеко внизу, у самого моря, там где располагался Эшфордский рубеж. 

— «Черный пес», на Лондон идет наступление, мы уходим на защиту, возвращайся. 

Сириус мог поспорить, что Диггори и Грюм решили закончить свои дела в Британии и под прикрытием атаки уйти в Европу, прихватив или пристрелив Малфоя. Что там с ребятами в Эшфорде — представить было страшно. 

— Вас понял. Иду в Эшфорд. 

— Блэк, ты рехнулся? — ворвалась в эфир Джонс. 

— Возможно. Но хоть какой-то прок от меня будет. 

— Это неподчинение приказу! 

— Так измени приказ! Я все равно должен быть там. Ты представляешь, сколько там отличных пилотов? Там три старших сына Уизли! У тебя самой там племянница! 

— Я не хочу, чтобы и ты там сгинул. 

— Все равно я полечу туда, с приказом или без... 

Остальной отряд развернулся и полетел к морю, навстречу приближающемуся противнику. Сириус же начал снижаться. Посадочные огни не горели, но он и так мог сесть — полоса было отлично видна в ярком пламени пожаров.


	12. Конец Эшфорда

Сириус благополучно посадил самолет, свернул со взлетной полосы, чтобы не помешать приземлению возможного подкрепления, и почти сразу выскочил. Огляделся. Горела большая часть ангаров и новые самолеты, присланные только вчера. Вчерашняя катастрофа повторялась — в куда худшем виде. Лишь стоявшие чуть в отдалении «Пантера», незнакомый транспортник без опознавательных знаков и пара «Львов» остались нетронуты огнем. 

Сейчас не было слышно воя сирены, не было спешивших на тушение техников. База будто вымерла. Диспетчерская вышка была пуста и темна, зато ярким пламенем горели верхние этажи казарм. Слышался треск и грохот падающих перекрытий. 

Сириус достал пистолет и побежал к административному зданию. Патронов у него было немного: одна обойма в пистолете и запасная — в кармане. Против небольшого отряда не поможет, лучше бы найти автомат. 

База была огромна, гарнизон составлял несколько сотен человек. Где они? Что произошло? Сириус надеялся, что все не так плохо, но… Неужели никого не осталось?.. Он не мог и не хотел в это верить! Сириус выдохнул и побежал еще быстрее. 

Интересно, сколько у них помощников? Ну, в первую очередь — Перси. Допустим, эта Эджкомб, — или как ее звали? — стерва явно заодно с ними. Кто еще?.. Он почти не знал техников, не обращал на них внимания; он даже не со всеми пилотами успел познакомиться, так что гадать было бесполезно. В ангаре на другой стороне взлетного поля что-то взорвалось, землю тряхнуло, так что Сириус едва не упал. 

Где все? 

Он подбежал к администрации и подергал дверь, но та была наглухо заперта. Он посмотрел на окна — нет, до них не добраться — и побежал в соседнее здание. Вдруг со стороны складов послышались глухие удары. Большие двустворчатые двери сотряслись, послышались приглушенные крики. Сириус плюнул и бросился туда. Дверь была заперта на амбарный замок и несколько засовов. Засовы он отодвинул, а замок сбил выстрелом. Дверь распахнулась, и из нее, чихая и кашляя, выскочили пилоты и несколько техников. Явно не все. 

Первыми выбежали Флинт и Вуд, за ними — еще десятка три человек. Спасенные Сириуса едва не затоптали. Часть бросилась к казармам, часть — к диспетчерской вышке, но были и те, кто побежал прочь с базы. 

— Помощь уже близка! — закричал Сириус, но его, похоже, услышал только Чарли, который оказался совсем рядом. 

— Почему ты вернулся один? — спросил тот, хватая Сириуса за плечи. 

Лицо у него было перемазано чем-то черным, глаза слезились. 

— Остальные отбивают атаку. Налет единцев. 

Чарли выругался, с тоской посмотрев в сторону сгоревших самолетов. 

— Что произошло? — спросил Сириус. 

— Генералы — предатели. Собрали всех якобы по поводу вчерашней диверсии. Объявили, что будут искать сообщников Малфоя. Еще и разделили: часть собрали здесь, часть — в спортивном зале. А потом раздался взрыв, начался пожар, а дверь оказалась заперта снаружи. 

— А где они сами? Где Тонкс? 

— Тонкс — не знаю, а они, по ходу, сбежали. 

Сириус понял, что опоздал. Кто знает, выжил ли кто-то в спортивном зале? Пожар в казармах начался какое-то время назад. Жив ли еще Тонкс? О его возможной смерти даже думать не хотелось. Как Андромеда вопримет извести о гибели, уже настоящей, любимого мужа, страшно было представить. 

Сириус бросился вслед за остальными к казармам, рядом бежал Чарли. 

— Они торопились, поэтому мы остались живы, но многие выведены из строя. Надышались угарным газом… 

— Скоро прибудут медики, — пообещал Сириус и прибавил скорость. Чарли отстал. 

Дверь в казармы уже была взломана, и из нее выходили и выползали служащие базы, кого-то выносили за ноги и за руки и укладывали на землю. Отчаянно кашляя, выбрался Перси — и сразу попал в объятия братьев. Сириус с трудом проскользнул внутрь и, не обращая внимания на предостерегающие крики, побежал к лестнице на второй этаж, чтобы добраться до коридора, соединяющего казармы с корпусом администрации. 

По коридорам и лестницам полз дым. Вместо того, чтобы подниматься к потолку, он стелился по полу, тек, словно вода. Запах стоял невыносимый, будто взорвались баллоны с газом. Сириус дышал через рукав куртки, но глаза слезились, а в горле начало неприятно першить. Он закашлялся. Еще немного, и он тут просто сдохнет! Надо было бежать обратно, но Сириус, как идиот, пер вперед. 

Он почти вполз на второй этаж, повернул налево и побежал к администрации. Где-то позади слышался подозрительный гул, как будто бушевало пламя в топке. Было жарко, дышать стало совершенно нечем. Дверь в административный корпус оказалась закрыта, но она выглядела хлипкой. Разогнавшись, Сириус врезался в нее, и она распахнулась — замок не выдержал. 

Дышать здесь было легче, но видно было плохо — свет нигде не горел, еще и дым стелился по полу. Сириус обо что-то споткнулся. Обо что-то, напоминавшее человеческое тело. 

Пока Сириус пытался нащупать шею, а вместе с ней — пульс, он измазался в чем-то влажном и липком. Пульса не было, человек был мертв. В окно брызнул свет — кто-то зажег прожектор, и Сириус, к своему ужасу, увидел труп Тонкса. Капитан лежал ничком в неестественной позе, словно пытался куда-то бежать. Одна рука его была вытянута, и, посмотрев в ту сторону, куда она указывала, Сириус увидел пистолет. Грудь и шея у Тонкса были в крови. Сириус подобрал пистолет и поднялся. Бедная Андромеда. Он скрипнул зубами и побежал дальше. 

В кабинете Грюма было пусто. Кабинет Диггори вообще выглядел заброшенным. Сириус пошарил на столах и в ящиках, но не нашел ничего, что показалось бы ему важным. Все фигурки с карты были сметены в море, диспетчерская башня лежала на боку. На макете царил такой же разгром, как и на настоящей базе. 

Сириус побежал вниз. На первом этаже он никого не встретил. Так же, как и в карцере, куда решил на всякий случай спуститься. У самых дверей лежал труп Смита — ему прострелили голову. Малфоя он так и не нашел — ни живого, ни мертвого. Опоздал. Опоздал! От мысли об этом хотелось зарычать и в кровь разбить кулак. Он закрыл глаза и сразу вспомнил вид аэродрома, когда он прилетел. Нетронутая «Пантера», несколько «Шмелей» и незнакомый транспортник. Учитывая количество заговорщиков, именно на транспортнике они и собирались лететь. Как эти ублюдки прошмыгнули мимо него?! Но, похоже, они еще здесь. Сириус припустил наверх. 

Двери административного корпуса были закрыты на засов. Сириус легко открыл их и бросился к взлетной полосе, но, увидев ползущий совсем рядом «Дог», ринулся к нему. Несмотря на зарево пылающего корпуса техников, было сложно понять, что творится на взлетном поле. Даже кем-то зажженные взлетные огни в ползущем по земле дыме разглядеть можно было с трудом. 

— Вуд! — закричал Сириус, заметив знакомую тощую фигуру за рулем. 

«Дог» приостановился, и Сириус впрыгнул в кузов рядом с замершим Флинтом. 

— Мы в город за помощью, — сказал тот. 

— Успеете еще. Давайте на взлетную полосу — уйдут, гады! 

Только сейчас он заметил в предрассветных сумерках и клубах дыма, что к краю полосы едет темная махина. Флинт проследил за его взглядом и застучал по крыше. 

— Гони, гони, Нолл! 

Сириус кожей почувствовал, как вокруг него взметнулась чужая магия, разгоняя движок старой машины, — та, взревев, понеслась по полю. На миг показалось, что она вот-вот взлетит, что было не странно. Когда-то именно с этого началась авиация. 

Они мчались наперерез готовившемуся к взлету самолету, не обращая внимания на разметку и ограждения. Сириус уже видел, как вдалеке гигант закончил разворачиваться. Такую махину «Дог» не остановит. Разве что пытаться тормозить двигатели собственной магией. Такой трюк иногда проворачивали и фениксовцы, и Пожиратели. Если связь пилота с самолетом была недостаточно хороша, а в случае парного полета магия пилотов хотя бы немного конфликтовала, можно было вклинить свою силу в поток работающего двигателя и снизить его обороты. Трюк удавался довольно редко, так как о нем многие знали и успевали дать отпор, а в современных самолетах к тому же ставили защиту, но сейчас это казалось единственно верным вариантом. В любом другом случае тут будет только куча трупов. Начиная от пассажиров самолета и заканчивая Сириусом, Флинтом и Вудом. 

Сириус достал свой пистолет и бросил Флинту тот, что нашел возле Тонкса. Вуд отважно направил «Дога» прямо по взлетной полосе, словно собирался протаранить транспортник. Тот как раз начал набирать скорость, но что-то было не так. Сириус видел, что скорость растет медленно, скачками, и явно недостаточна для взлета. Самолет уже кто-то пытался притормаживать, но сил ему на это едва хватало. Сириус мог легко догадаться, кто, и даже с внушительного расстояния попытался помочь, нащупать уже почти родную силу и влить часть своей магии в движки, тормозя их. Он закрыл глаза, сосредоточился и едва не вылетел из кузова, почти слившись с самолетом. Один из двигателей транспортника чихнул, но тут же заработал снова, и на этот раз ему уже ничего не мешало. Поток знакомой магии оборвался. 

Правда, теперь длины взлетной полосы такой махине не хватало, самолет затормозил. Похоже, пилот решал, не проще ли будет развернуться на другом краю поля. Но Сириус не мог позволить ему новую попытку взлететь. Флинт поднял пистолет и начал палить по кабине, фюзеляжу. Безрезультатно — далеко. Сириус поднял свой пистолет и тоже начал стрелять, целясь прямо в кабину пилотов. Третий выстрел получился удачным — стекло пошло трещинами. Самолет замедлился и замер. 

Сириус с Флинтом переглянулись. У Флинта осталась всего пара патронов, у Сириуса было чуть больше; он передал ему запасную обойму и выскочил из машины. Только он оказался на земле, послышались выстрелы. Сириус едва успел увернуться и спрятаться за машиной, которую Вуд развернул поперек взлетного поля. 

«Дога» прошила короткая очередь, но Вуд и Флинт уже сидели рядом с Сириусом. 

— Какой план? — спросил Флинт, перезаряжая пистолет. 

— Нас трое с двумя пистолетами. Сколько их и какое у них оружие — неизвестно. 

— Надо вызвать подмогу, — предложил Вуд. 

— Каким образом? Кого? — спросил Сириус. 

Он выглянул из-за кузова и сразу спрятался, над головой прогремела короткая очередь. Как минимум один автомат у противника был. 

— Они торопятся, поэтому долго сидеть на месте не будут, — сказал Флинт. Послышалось гудение, Флинт выглянул и сообщил: — Открывают грузовой люк. 

— Собираются бежать. Надо добраться до них! — сказал Сириус. 

В этот момент «Дог» вдруг завелся, подпрыгнул и поехал. Вуд вскочил в кабину на ходу, чтобы поднять ручной тормоз, зазвучали выстрелы. Остановив машину, он выбрался с водительского места, сжимая раненое плечо. Флинт бросился партнеру на помощь. 

— Ничего, царапина, — пробормотал Вуд, сжимая зубы. 

Машину еще какое-то время потряхивало, она взрыкивала движком, но с места не двигалась. В этот момент рев автомобильного мотора послышался со стороны самолета. 

— У них машина! — крикнул Флинт. 

Сириус высунулся, но со стороны кабины пилотов снова начали стрелять, не давая поднять голову. 

— Они разделились, — сказал Сириус. Надо было срочно выбираться отсюда. — Лезьте в кузов! 

— Ну, уж нет. Тебе, Блэк, я своего «Дога» не доверю, — возмутился Вуд. 

— Сейчас я сниму этого урода, — пробормотал Флинт. Он выглянул из-за машины, потом присел, зажмурился, выпрямился в полный рост и дважды выстрелил. С той стороны ответили очередью, но после третьего выстрела Флинта послышался вскрик и глухой удар. 

— Молодец! — воскликнул Сириус, забираясь в кузов. Флинт сел рядом с Вудом, и они бросились в погоню. Автомобиль, выехавший из грузового люка, уже унесся дальше по взлетной полосе. Он не выглядел ни бронированным, ни военным — скорее был похож на роскошный иностранный лимузин, сверкающий новой краской и хромированными дисками. Такой должен ехать неспешно, с достоинством везя какую-нибудь шишку. Но сейчас он мчался, подпрыгивая на стыках бетонных плит. 

Сириус попробовал применить тот же трюк, что с самолетом, тем более что на автомобили защиту от внешнего вмешательства ставили редко, но расстояние оказалось слишком большим. 

— Гони! — рыкнул Сириус. 

Он видел, что Вуду становится нехорошо. Плечо кровило, Флинт посматривал на партнера с беспокойством, но на скорости даже подменить не мог, да Вуд бы и не согласился. Флинт перезарядил пистолет, прицелился и начал стрелять. Попасть в колеса при такой тряске было непростым делом, а патронов было мало. В лимузине открылось окно, и начался обстрел. Но у противника были те же проблемы, что и у Флинта. 

Сириус проверил патроны — всего пять. Вцепился рукой в поручень, чуть присел и выстрелил сначала по руке с пистолетом, потом по колесам. Одновременно выстрелил и Флинт, так что было непонятно, кто из них попал: машина вдруг заметалась, повернула, съезжая на траву, опасно накренилась и остановилась. Вуд затормозил. 

Сириус выскочил из кузова и бросился к машине, держа пистолет перед собой. 

— Один шаг, Блэк, и я сверну твоему красавчику шею, — проревел Грюм. 

Его самого Сириус не видел, но тут задняя дверца распахнулась — там сидел Малфой, его шею сжимала рука Грюма в неизменной толстой перчатке. Малфой был в сознании, хотя ему явно было нехорошо. Лицо было едва ли не зеленым, на волосах виднелась свежая кровь. 

— Оружие на землю! — раздался женский голос, в котором Сириус без труда узнал «медсестру». 

Та все еще скрывалась в темноте кабины, в переднюю форточку был высунут пистолет. Сириус посмотрел на Малфоя и уже хотел бросить оружие, как тот едва заметно качнул головой, прищурился и чуть дернулся назад, на Грюма. Сириус не мог разобрать этой пантомимы, но вдруг понял, что Малфой отпускает свою магию, и, ни мгновения ни колеблясь, присоединился к нему, усиливая ее мощь. Он думал, что тот решил завести двигатель машины, резко стартануть, но автомобиль остался тих и спокоен, а вот Грюм внезапно захрипел и разжал руку. Магия каким-то образом вливалась в старого генерала, словно тот сам был машиной. Но длилось это недолго. 

Малфой выскочил и упал на землю. Одновременно раздалось три выстрела. Щеку Сириуса опалило; женщина в машине вскрикнула и выронила пистолет, который сразу подобрал Малфой; в передней дверце появился след от пули. Машина взревела, дернулась, но осталась на месте. 

— Выходите с поднятыми руками! — закричал Флинт. Он стоял недалеко от «Дога», держа перед собой пистолет. 

— Ты не имеешь права угрожать генералу, Флинт, — донесся приглушенный голос Диггори. — У тебя разве есть ордер? Не боишься попасть под трибунал? 

Малфой попытался отползти к Сириусу, но тут с заднего сиденья удивительно легко вышел Грюм. 

— Стой, — закричал Флинт и, когда тот не отреагировал, выстрелил. 

Сириус хорошо видел, что пуля вошла в здоровую ногу, но Грюм даже не пошатнулся. Он схватил Малфоя за волосы и попытался поднять. Тот дважды выстрелил ему в лицо, одна из пуль отскочила от черепа, вторая пробила живой глаз, но Грюму будто было все равно. Что за хрень? 

— Тебе дорога жизнь этого ничтожества, Блэк? — спросил Грюм. 

Один глаз сиял красным, во втором сидела пуля, на лице виднелись глубокие царапины, но крови при этом совсем не было, и это пугало больше всего. Не человек?.. 

— Диггори! Избавься от Диггори! — крикнул Малфой и захрипел, когда Грюм сжал его шею. 

Малфой царапал его руку, но Грюму было все равно, его пальцы сжимались все сильнее. 

— Бросайте оружие! Вуд — отойди от машины. 

Сириус продолжал удерживать пистолет. Стрелять в Грюма, видимо, было бесполезно. Он не представлял, как можно добраться до Диггори, разве что... Магия откликнулась на его зов мгновенно и потоком влилась в двигатель машины — тот взревел. Машина рванулась и замерла, но Грюм отвлекся, на миг ослабив хватку. Люциус вырвался из его руки и бросился к машине. Грюм дернулся следом, но Сириус напрыгнул на него и сбил с ног. Послышался выстрел, и в этот момент Сириус почувствовал, что Грюм перестал сопротивляться. Он лежал на земле, словно был в глубоком обмороке или мертв. 

Сириус подбежал к машине и вытащил из нее отчаянно сопротивлявшуюся женщину, которая пыталась разделаться с Люциусом голыми руками. Диггори сидел, уткнувшись лицом в треснувшее лобовое стекло, в его голове зияла окровавленная дырка от пули.


	13. Шило в заднице

— Он мертв, — сказал Флинт, изучив тело Грюма. 

— Давно мертв, — тихо сказал Люциус. 

Он сидел на траве, держась за голову и закрыв глаза. На Грюма он даже не посмотрел. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Сириус. 

Он уже даже стоять не мог. Надо было немного отдохнуть, прийти в себя, а потом уже что-либо делать. Буквально пара минут — и можно ехать к остаткам базы разбираться со всеми проблемами. В том числе объясняться по поводу трупов двух генералов. 

— Грюм погиб в конце гражданской войны — упал со своим самолетом, когда Гарри Поттера забирали от его тетки. Подробностей не знаю. 

— Подожди, оказалось же, что его взяли в плен... 

— Нет, просто забрали тело на опыты. 

— И ты знал? Знал и молчал?! — Сириус так возмутился, что почти поднялся, чтобы вцепиться Малфою в горло. 

— И не догадывался даже, пока он не начал меня допрашивать. — Малфой взглянул на него, и Сириус как-то сразу поверил, расслабился и опустился на место. — Знаешь, несмотря ни на что, Лорд был гением. Собирая невероятную мощь, он творил неподвластные более никому чудеса. Например, поднимал мертвых. Особенно хорошо получалось, если некоторые части тела таких мертвецов заменялись различными устройствами. Заводные ноги, руки, сердца... — Малфой издал смешок, — мозги. Грюм для этих опытов подошел как никто. Я думаю, Лорд хотел его использовать против фениксовцев, поэтому и держал в Азкабане, подальше от всех, где этот полутруп и нашел Диггори. Нашел, прочитал документы, — думаю, Лорд держал их там же, где и Грюма, — понял, как все работает, и решил использовать для своих целей. Не случайно же именно Диггори помогал бедному ветерану встать на ноги. 

— И никто ничего не заметил и не заподозрил? — спросил Вуд. 

— Как видите. Думаю, просто не представляли, что такое вообще возможно. 

— Диггори был другом Артура. Не может быть, что он так изменился. 

— Он потерял сына, — сказал Люциус. — Диггори мало со мной разговаривал сам — в основном, кулаками Грюма, — но из того, что я слышал, стало ясно, что в его гибели он винит всех. Не только Самозванца и Петтигрю, нет. Всю нашу «прогнившую», как он выразился, Британию. Хотел все изменить, чтобы на нашей земле больше никогда не появлялись такие Самозванцы. 

— Поэтому решил предать родину? — хмыкнул Сириус. 

Ему до сих пор было сложно в это поверить. 

Хотя, говоря по правде, Сириус совсем не знал Диггори — скорее ориентировался на мнение Артура, который считал его прекрасным другом и смелым человеком. 

— Если и были еще какие-то причины, не знаю. — Люциус поднялся и, пошатываясь, направился к машине, в которой все еще сидел труп генерала. 

— Что ты собираешься делать? 

— И это ты у меня спрашиваешь?! Спасти наших детей. У Диггори была фотография... 

— Фотография? — Сириус вскочил. 

— Связь у них была налажена — всем на зависть. Посылками обменивались. 

Люциус открыл переднюю пассажирскую дверь и стал обыскивать карманы мундира Диггори. Возился он долго, но, наконец, выпрямился. В его руке была небольшая фотокарточка, чуть испачканная засохшей кровью. 

— Вы нарываетесь на неприятности. — К ним подошел Флинт. 

— Даже еще не начинали, — отмахнулся Люциус. 

Сириус встал рядом и тоже взглянул на карточку. На ней были Гарри и Драко. Сидели рядом, держа в закованных в наручники руках позавчерашнюю «Le Figaro». Где именно сделана фотокарточка, он не мог понять — за спинами мальчишек была только ровная стена. У Гарри на виске запеклась кровь, очков не было, у Драко под глазом виднелся впечатляющий фингал. 

Надо было срочно их вытаскивать, пока не убили. Он бросил взгляд на Малфоя, без слов было понятно, тот думает о том же. «Пантера» стояла нетронутой, полностью готовой к полету — похоже, Диггори собирался использовать ее в качестве резервного варианта. 

Малфой сжал челюсти и направился к даме. Она сидела на земле, глядя в одну точку немигающим взглядом. 

— Мисс Эджкомб… 

— Эджкомб? — удивился Сириус. — Но она не похожа, я помню… 

— Позже объясню, — отмахнулся Люциус. — Вы ничего не хотите нам рассказать? Например, где мой сын, тварь?! 

Она мигнула и ответила: 

— Сам знаешь. 

Малфой поднял пистолет. 

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Сириус. 

— Собираюсь пристрелить эту дрянь. 

— Эй, Малфой, не надо. — Донесся голос Вуда. — С Диггори понятно — это была самозащита, но тут — ты не отмоешься. 

— И так не отмоюсь, — сплюнул Малфой, но пистолет все же опустил. 

— Значит, ты знаешь, где могут быть Гарри и Драко? — уточнил Сириус. 

— Скорее всего. Летим. 

— Братцы, одолжите машину, — обернулся Сириус к Вуду. 

— На кой черт? Хочешь доехать до штаба и доложить? Так сейчас там некому. 

— Нет. Добраться до «Пантеры» и полететь за Гарри и Драко. 

— Ну, вы даете, — хмыкнул Флинт. — Сиди на месте, Нолл. Никуда вы, господа, не полетите, хватит. 

Драться с Флинтом не хотелось. Тем более что у того был еще один пистолет, который он забрал у Эджкомб. Сириус сомневался, что Флинт стал бы по ним палить, но рисковать не хотелось. Характер у него был тяжелым. 

— То есть ты, Маркус Флинт, хочешь быть ответственным за смерть моего единственного сына, а еще и национального героя заодно? — вступил Люциус. 

Несмотря на помятый и потрепанный вид, Малфой выглядел опасно. На Флинта он, правда, впечатления не произвел. 

— Раньше не убили — и сейчас не убьют. Они как раз хотели выманить тебя в Европу — и ты теперь сам же туда лезешь? Рехнулся? Тебя схватят на подлете и схавают со всеми потрохами. Пикнуть не успеешь. Если кому и лететь, то нам с Вудом. На нас-то всем плевать. 

— Оставлять гарнизон без лучших летчиков — отличный вариант! Более того, твой напарник серьезно ранен, ему надо в больницу... 

— Кто бы говорил. — Флинт покосился на разбитую голову Малфоя, и тот резко выпрямился. — У тебя, похоже, сотрясение. В таком виде не летают, а смирненько лежат на койке и не вякают. А то окочуришься еще раньше времени. 

— Пусти их, Марк, — вдруг донесся голос Вуда. — Им лучше убраться отсюда после произошедшего. Малфою так уж точно. 

— Да что ты говоришь? Думаешь, ему не поверят? 

— Думаю, в генералитете будет выгоднее признать Малфоя виноватым во всем. Кто с большей вероятностью мог бы заставить двигаться труп Грюма? Добрый генерал Диггори или бывший Пожиратель Малфой? Если мы здесь останемся, сможем свидетельствовать в их пользу. Если нет — свидетельствовать уже не придется. Показания Блэка не в счет — они напарники, еще и Эджкомб наплетет с три короба... — Сириус и Флинт покачали головами. 

— А та, что выступила свидетелем против тебя, и эта — одна и та же Эджкомб? — на всякий случай спросил Сириус. Он, конечно, ту блондинку видел мельком, но уж больно не похоже было это вялое забитое существо на дерзкую диверсантку. 

— Просто она мастер маскировки. Пришлось стать из-за одного неприятного инцидента, — кстати, связанного с твоим крестником, — сказал Малфой. 

— Пшел на хрен! — вдруг заорала Эджкомб. 

— Но не стоит отвлекаться, — продолжил Малфой. — Мисс, по ее словам, успела обзавестись хорошими связями в штабе, поэтому есть огромная вероятность, что прежде, чем разберутся, кто виноват и в чем, нас с позором расстреляют, а Драко и Поттер растворятся на территории Единой Европы 

Флинт помрачнел, но отдал Малфою пистолет. Вуд выбрался из машины и подошел к напарнику. 

— Удачи, — кивнул он. — Составили бы компанию, да видно, не судьба. 

— Еще составите, — пообещал Сириус и вскочил в «Дога». Рядом устроился Малфой. 

*** 

Самозванец, которого когда-то давно звали Томом Риддлом, был гением. Только сейчас Сириус осознал это в полной мере. Мерзавцем, моральным уродом, психом, — но гением. То, что умел он, не умел больше никто — просто не додумался до такой мерзости. А этот, еще будучи мальчишкой, подмял под себя и свой факультет, и преподавателей, и, как оказалось, саму магию. Его уничтожение — лучшее, что случилось с этим проклятым миром. Риддл не был никаким потерянным королем — только гребаным гением, а вот Малфой... Малфой — сволочью и сукой. 

Скрипя зубами, Сириус вел «Пантеру» в небо, прямо в свинцовые облака, затянувшие британское небо. Магия Малфоя, привычная, знакомая, почти родная щедро вливалась в двигатели, унося их обоих к берегам Европы, во Франкфурт-на-Майне — именно туда, как узнал из разговоров Малфой, его собирались отвезти. Сириус сначала предполагал рвануть во Францию — у Гарри в руках была именно французская газета, но потом согласился с доводами Малфоя. Газету могли дать, чтобы запутать след, а вот место, куда собирались доставить Малфоя и где обещали встречу с Драко, выглядело намного перспективнее. 

Лететь было недолго, но еще предстояло прорваться через силы противовоздушной обороны. Хотя «Пантера» и обладала маскировочным оборудованием, Сириус не верил, что им удастся сесть. Даже если учесть открывшиеся ему возможности Малфоя. Возможности и знания, которые могли стоить жизни Гарри. 

Всем со школы было известно, что магические потоки по сути своей конфликтны и найти подходящего партнера достаточно сложно. Их и в факультеты объединяли во многом по принципу схожести магических потоков. И лишь во время гражданской войны с появлением новых двигателей внезапно выяснилось, что абсолютно противоположные потоки магии в определенных ситуациях резонируют, увеличивая магическую силу. При идеальном расхождении или совпадении достигалась поистине невероятная мощь. 

Самозванцу на все эти выкладки было плевать. Он мог беспредельно наращивать свою магию за счет других, невзирая на направление потоков. Мог отбирать чужие силы, а мог делиться своей. Кое-чему он учил своих последователей. Малфой в молодости оказался хорошим учеником, тоже мог отбирать чужую магию, но главное, умел синхронизировать свою магию с кем угодно. 

— Учеников Самозванца почти не осталось. Беллатрикс погибла, Северус… Оба Лестранжа в Азкабане, как и Мальсибер. Куда делся Яксли, я не представляю. Кажется, больше ни у кого подходящих способностей не обнаружилось… 

— Драко? 

— Нет. Этому учатся годы, да и после моего поражения в Ирландии у сына не было ни единого шанса стать полноценным учеником Лорда. К счастью. 

— Ты мог бы дорого продать свое умение. Предлагали? 

— Это первое, что сделали единцы. После чего я и решил отправить Нарциссу подальше, а сам вернулся в армию. Раз Гриндевальд узнал о моем секрете, покоя можно было не ждать. 

— Так почему ты не согласился? 

— Не захотел. Опять быть чьей-то марионеткой? Нет. Да и возможности хотелось сохранить в тайне. Лорд своей мощью, к счастью, всех нас затмевал, так что мало кто знал, что мы умеем что-то сами по себе. 

— Поэтому не хотел быть ведущим? Чтобы не проколоться? 

— В том числе. Когда ведешь, трудно отказаться от искушения вычерпать магию напарника, обессилить и сделать все самому именно так, как хочешь. Это очень опасное состояние. 

Сириус чувствовал себя преданным. Малфой столько плел про исключительность ситуации, про то, как редко партнеры настолько подходят друг другу. А теперь выясняется, что он совпал бы идеально с любым. Хоть с Флинтом, хоть с Диггори, хоть с Перси Уизли! Почему Малфой выбрал именно его? Хотел посмеяться? Сириус так и спросил. 

— А кого еще? Ты изгой, я изгой; мне показалось, что это отличный вариант. Наши детки спелись, так почему бы и нам не попробовать? 

Сириус хмыкнул. Ну да, все из-за Гарри и Драко. Малфою просто было выгодно наладить с ним отношения. Никакого волшебства, чуда или судьбы — простой расчет. Ну, а чего еще ждать от Малфоя? 

Это злило, но Сириус вынужден был держать себя в руках. Отчаянно хотелось надавать Малфою по морде, правда, для начала следовало эту морду вылечить. Рана на его голове Сириуса беспокоила. Еще окочурится от перегрузок, гад. Да и он сам был не особо в порядке... Но куда денешься? 

— Значит, единцы хотели заставить тебя раскрыть тайны Волдеморта? 

— Боюсь, кайзер Гриндевальд и так многое знает — тоже гений в своем роде, хотя отбирать чужую силу он, видимо, не умеет. У него есть что-то, ради чего требуются летчики, способные объединять и контролировать большие объемы магии. Своих он не вырастил, вот и позарился на здешних. До меня добраться было проще всего. 

— Почему же ты нашим ничего не рассказал? Тонкс явно тебя подозревал. 

— Подозревал, поэтому и пытался сделать так, чтобы я держался подальше от боевых действий. Нельзя все это использовать, Блэк, просто нельзя. 

— Во имя спасения страны... 

— В таком случае спасать будет нечего. Да и от Волдеморта тогда можно было не избавляться. Уж он бы Британию защитил… 

— Почему? Не вижу никакой связи. Это ведь просто возможность… 

— Просто возможность? Нет, Блэк… Чтобы научиться этому, надо по-настоящему и искренне возненавидеть человечество, считать себя вершиной мира. Без этого ничего не получится. Нужно думать, что все остальные, кроме тебя, тупые куклы, нежить. Подстроиться под партнера — легко, но не слишком эффективно. А вот чтобы черпать чужую магию, собирать ее, управлять, — так как и хотелось Диггори, придется измениться самому. Сойти с ума. 

— Бред. 

— Почти все, кто учился у Самозванца, включая его самого, совершенно и бесповоротно рехнулись. Мне повезло, я всегда был осторожен. И то... — Малфой вдруг замолчал. 

Сириусу стало не по себе, и он решил не продолжать тему. В конце концов, теперь он знал, и почему Малфой молчал, и зачем он понадобился единцам. Если бы он сам оказался на месте Люциуса, как бы себя повел? Ну, уж точно не так. В жизни не стал бы связываться со старым врагом. Или стал?.. 

Сириус отвлекся на приборы, чтобы не думать о Малфое, его возможностях и поступках. Когда они спасут Гарри и Драко, можно будет подумать снова, но не сейчас, когда берег так близко. 

— Нас вызывают, — пробормотал Сириус, когда проверил радиочастоты. 

— Французский? Немецкий? 

— Хрен его разберет. Немецкий, видимо. 

— Я с ними поговорю. Лети пока намеченным курсом. 

Сириусу эта мысль не нравилась, но он согласился, стараясь подслушивать, что там бормочет Малфой. Немецкого он, к сожалению, не знал. Французский еще мог бы всплыть в памяти — маман за пару лет до поступления Сириуса в Хогвартс вбила себе в башку, что дети должны знать не только родной язык, но и язык лягушатников. Из уроков Сириус вынес едва ли с десяток слов да дурацкую песню про посадку капусты. 

Он вслушивался в слова Малфоя, но даже примерно не мог понять, о чем тот говорит. Подозрения появились внезапно... А что, если Малфой наврал? Если все было совсем не так, как он рассказал? Сначала переправил жену подальше, потом сын утащил Гарри и скрылся вместе с ним, а потом уже сам Люциус переправился. Вдруг это все обман? Малфой ведь мастер обмана. 

Самолет, будто в ответ на его сомнения, начал подрагивать, борясь с турбулентностью. Малфой закончил говорить и сообщил: 

— Так, у нас есть минут пять. Дальше за нами выпустят истребители. 

— Что ты им сказал? 

— Представился Диггори. Они затребовали секретные коды, я им выдал что-то более-менее подходящего вида. Не сработало. Сказал, что его передал непосредственно кайзер Гриндевальд. Пока они до него достучатся, время есть. Предлагаю прыгать. Снижайся, чтобы меньше лететь, не хочется быть расстрелянным в воздухе. 

— Рискуем... — пробормотал Сириус, но послушался. 

Его все еще грызли сомнения. Доверять Малфою приходилось буквально через силу. Никто не мог гарантировать, что старый лис не ведет двойную игру. Никто. Слишком это в его духе. Туда даже можно вписать и смерть Диггори, и ранение Люциуса, и попытку остановить самолет. Может, он сам контролировал Грюма, а Диггори вез опасного преступника в Лондон?.. Кому верить? Бывшему соратнику Самозванца или герою войны? Вывод напрашивался сам собой, но Сириус предпочитал доводам логики собственные чувства, а сердце все еще тянулось к Малфою. 

— Они хотят посадить нас в Лилле, лучше держаться этого направления, а потом повернуть в сторону Бельгии. 

— Там негде укрыться. Насколько вижу... Хотя... 

Слева появилось зеленое пятно леса, и Сириус отклонился от курса. 

— Сначала прыгаешь ты, — предупредил он. 

— Разумеется. Встретимся внизу. 

— А если разминемся? 

Малфой несколько мгновений обдумывал, потом ответил: 

— Тогда — завтра в двенадцать на центральной площади Гента. Послезавтра — в Брюсселе в то же время, или через три дня — уже во Франкфурте. В любом случае двигайся туда. Мы должны вытащить Поттера и Драко. 

У Сириуса засосало под ложечкой. Он сильно сомневался в своей способности без знания языка незаметно пробраться по вражеской территории, но выбора у него особенно не было. Лучший вариант — не разлучаться. Но это слишком зависело от удачи. Он плавно направил самолет вниз, к видневшемуся впереди лесу, и услышал, как Малфой катапультировался. 

Бросать «Пантеру» было жаль. Самолет был прекрасен как ничто, но незаметно сесть шансов не было. Пусть уж лучше «Пантера» разобьется, чем достанется врагу. Сириус последний раз погладил штурвал, мысленно попрощался с самолетом и нажал кнопку катапультирования — в тот же миг его выбросило вверх. «Пантера» черной стрелой мелькнула под ним и устремилась вниз, к видневшимся вдалеке желтым полям.


	14. На восток

Сириус был уставшим, злым, голодным и мокрым. У него болела голова, он подвернул лодыжку, в сапогах можно было разводить лягушек, а в волосах — выращивать капусту. Он ненавидел гребаную Бельгию, единцев и Малфоя. Малфоя сильнее всего, особенно за то, что чертов ублюдок был совсем близко, но добраться до него не было никакой возможности. Их разделяли речка и шоссе, на котором остановился патруль. Сириус боялся даже пошевелиться. 

Малфой, видимо, прячась от собак, с которыми их искали который час, сидел в камышах. Или уже не сидел, а двинулся в трижды проклятый Гент. Малфой-то, в отличие от Сириуса, был от патрульных довольно далеко, — если не привлекать внимания, так и не заметят, — а вот Сириусу в кустах было сложнее. Повезло еще, что не заметили, когда он выбирался к дороге. 

В принципе... патруль — это даже неплохо. На дороге стояли двое в полицейской форме и поглядывали по сторонам, словно кого-то ждали. Всего двое. Неужели не справится? Можно и форму с них снять, и мотоцикл забрать — отличная возможность, чтобы добраться до места без проблем. Всего лишь надо хорошенько прицелиться. Сириус полез за пистолетом. Осторожно и тихо. 

Аккуратно снял с предохранителя — тихий щелчок потонул в шуме листвы, усилившемся под порывом ветра. Патрульные ничего не заметили, но они перестали оглядываться по сторонам и забрались на мотоцикл. Мотор взревел, и Сириус выстрелил. Он целился в водителя, но тот как раз пригнулся, и пуля прошла мимо, лишь царапнув тяжелую каску на его голове. Второй выхватил автомат и открыл огонь. Сириус еле успел прижаться к земле, на него посыпались обломки ветвей и листьев. Послышались крики, шипение рации, но мотоцикл вдруг взвыл, и прозвучали удары, словно на дорогу сбросили мешки картошки. 

Сириус выпрямился и двумя точными выстрелами прикончил обоих лежавших на земле противников. Чуть дальше на боку лежал мотоцикл. 

С другой стороны дороги появился мокрый, дрожащий и злой Малфой. 

— Какого хрена, Блэк?! Они собирались уезжать. 

— Зато не придется идти пешком, — сказал он. — Заберем у них форму и документы и попробуем проскочить. Ты хоть примерно представляешь, где мы? 

— Примерно. Но у них должна быть карта. До Франкфурта отсюда миль триста пятьдесят. При должном везении доберемся к ночи. 

— При должном везении, — хмыкнул Сириус и начал разоблачать одного из патрульных. 

Форма Сириусу и Люциусу оказалась немного мала, особенно брюки. Рубашки и куртки у обоих были испачканы кровью и пылью, но, к счастью, на темной ткани грязь была не слишком заметна. В сумке обнаружилась карта местности — они оказались между городками Армантьер и Комин на самой границе между бывшими Бельгией и Францией. Сейчас большая часть Европы имела открытые границы, бывшие страны стали считаться Землями. 

Карта показывала лишь близлежащую местность, но даже по ней можно было прикинуть подходящий путь. Оттащив трупы в кусты, они сели на мотоцикл. Сириус устроился впереди, а Люциус обнял его за талию, прижавшись со спины. Их объединенная магия влилась в мотор, и мотоцикл понесся по узкой дороге в сторону Брюсселя. 

Путь выбирали внимательно, старались объезжать стационарные посты, разбросанные по узким дорогам. С одним из патрулей они счастливо разминулись; одинокому полицейскому, встретившемуся недалеко от Кортрейка, Малфой что-то благополучно наплел. Они собирались держаться подальше от крупных городов, проехать по югу Бельгии, обогнуть герцогство Люксембург, до сих пор имевшее особый статус, и оттуда уже прямым путем добраться до Франкфурта. Они без приключений доехали до Суаньи и там наткнулись на стационарный пост. 

Цепь заграждений возникла внезапно — они как раз выехали из-за крутого поворота, и Сириус едва успел притормозить. Солдаты сделали знак остановиться. Деваться с дороги было некуда — по обе стороны в канавах росли густые колючие заросли; впереди были металлические ежи и колючая проволока. 

— Аусвайс, — сказал солдат. 

Это Сириус понял и полез в карман. Документы у патрульных они отобрали, но фотографии были совсем не похожи. Тем не менее, когда Сириус и Люциус достали и протянули бумаги, солдаты заметно расслабились. Сириус почувствовал, как Люциус наклонился к его уху и прошептал. 

— Когда скажу — гони. 

Куда, интересно? Сириус чуть кивнул. Солдат взглянул на фотографию, потом — на Сириуса, потом — на Люциуса. Прищурился. 

— Эй... 

Грузовик, стоявший рядом с постом почти впритык к заграждениям, вдруг взревел мотором и рванул вперед, круша ограду. С него посыпались лежавшие сверху доски и ящики, образуя что-то вроде помоста. 

— Давай! — крикнул Люциус. Сириус отпустил магию и рванул вперед. 

Он ни на что не рассчитывал. Летать мотоциклы пока не научились, да и места для таких кульбитов было маловато. Они взлетели на мотоцикле по доске, почти забравшись на кузов грузовика, перескочили на ящик и спрыгнули уже с другой стороны, едва не опрокинувшись от удара. Раздались выстрелы. 

Пришлось петлять и пытаться набрать скорость. Сзади взвыли моторы — собиралась погоня. Слышались крики и выстрелы, а они летели вперед, стараясь как можно сильнее оторваться от преследователей. 

Малфой что-то кричал, но Сириус его не слышал из-за рева мотора. Пока он просто ехал прямо — все равно никакой другой дороги не было. Он переехал через речку и промчался по деревне, где их выстрелами пытался остановить какой-то солдат. 

— Приближаются. — Малфой наклонился к самому уху. 

Сириус чувствовал, что Люциус отдает почти всю мощь их мотору, но тот не мог столько принять — и так уже работал на износ. Вот-вот взорвется. Приближался еще один поселок или, скорее, городок; они влетели в него на предельной скорости. 

— Налево! — крикнул Люциус, но у Сириуса появилась другая идея. 

Он промчался прямо, получив чувствительный тычок от Малфоя под ребра, проехал мост и резко свернул под него, к полотну железной дороги. 

— Что ты творишь?! — рявкнул Малфой и зашевелился, похоже, вытаскивая оружие. 

На одно мгновение Сириусу показалось, что тот собрался его застрелить, но Малфой развернулся и стал стрелять, по мосту. В ответ тоже раздались выстрелы. Сириус съехал с дороги и затерялся между складов и вагонов. Здесь хорошо было бы играть в прятки... если бы у преследователей не было оружия. 

Громко свистнул поезд, вагоны тряхнуло. Где-то совсем рядом. 

— Туда! — крикнул Сириус, резко затормозив. 

Малфой все понял без слов. Соскочил с мотоцикла и ринулся бежать за разгонявшимся товарняком. Сириус загнал мотоцикл в открытый контейнер и побежал за ним. Малфой уже успел вскочить на платформу и протянул ему руку, помогая забраться. На платформе стояло что-то, накрытое брезентом, и они спрятались туда. 

*** 

Поезд был набит техникой и припасами. На открытой платформе стояли грузовики и танки, в контейнерах, судя по надписям, лежали детали для самолетов и ракет. Тут же было и несколько вагонов с провизией, в один из которых они пробрались. Голод уже давал о себе знать, кроме того — так было проще спрятаться от проверок. Куда ехал состав, они не знали, но куда-то на юг. Люциус предположил, что к Брюсселю, а уже оттуда — куда-нибудь еще. В составе было два вагона охраны — в самом начале и в конце, — но солдаты, похоже, были ленивы, состав ни разу не обыскивали, да и вообще показывались лишь раз: один из них высунулся в окно, чтобы поблевать. 

Поезд еле тащился. Сириус позевывал и разглядывал мирные пейзажи. Ведь и не скажешь, что всего в двух сотнях миль отсюда идет война и гибнут сотни людей. Люциус склонился над картами, пытаясь понять, сколько времени займет дорога. 

— Медленно. Все слишком медленно, — бурчал он себе под нос. 

Сириус был с ним согласен. От недобрых предчувствий он не находил себе места. Ладно — Драко, если с его помощью пытаются достать Люциуса, наверное, его пока не тронут. Но Гарри им зачем нужен? Только потому, что он расправился с Самозванцем? 

До сих пор почти никто не понимал, что там произошло между Гарри и Самозванцем. Они летели навстречу друг другу, Самозванец начал стрелять, но все пули прошли мимо, а его самолет сам вдруг загорелся, попал в штопор и рухнул в ущелье. В кабине нашли лишь обгоревшее тело. Не помог Самозванцу ни новейший, сконструированный непосредственно для него истребитель, ни обновленное оружие. Гарри был словно заколдован, и многие верили в его избранность, особенность. Оставалось надеяться, что таким особенным он будет и для похитителей. 

На проверку поезд остановили лишь один раз у самого подъезда к Брюсселю, но то ли провели ее формально, то ли они с Малфоем так хорошо спрятались, что об их присутствии никто не узнал. Когда появились проверявшие с собаками, Малфой запаниковал. Сириус сначала тоже занервничал, не знал, сработает ли его дар с незнакомыми собаками, но, как ни странно, все получилось. Он отпустил свою магию, мысленно обращаясь к ближайшему псу, и тот прошел мимо, даже не гавкнув. Малфой удивился, пришлось ему рассказать о своем особом влиянии на собак. Не только у Малфоя есть секреты. 

— Повезло, что мы вместе, — сказал Малфой. — Такой талант при поездке по железной дороге намного полезнее моего. 

Сириус ухмыльнулся. 

Поезд заехал на огромную сортировочную станцию уже в ночи. Она располагалась на окраине города, недалеко от гигантского пышущего трубами завода. 

— Пора выбираться. Поищем поезд, следующий в Германию, наверняка тут такие есть, — сказал Люциус, выпрыгивая из вагона. 

— И как их найдешь? Думаешь, на вагонах написано? 

— Иногда написано. 

Они побежали вдоль стоявших рядом поездов, то и дело останавливаясь и прислушиваясь. Тут наверняка были и охранники, и собаки, но пока им везло. К сожалению, какой вагон куда должен быть переправлен, понять не получалось. На них всех были лишь номера. Какие-то вагоны были открыты, какие-то — заперты на тяжелые замки. Тут же были и платформы, цистерны... 

— Мы никогда не найдем… — начал Сириус, но Малфой его остановил и дал знак молчать. 

Что-то хрустнуло совсем рядом. Потом раздались шаги. Они с Малфоем замерли, Сириус полез за пистолетом, хотя стрелять не собирался, на шум точно прибегут солдаты. С одним охранником они справятся, но не с целым отрядом. 

Чуть впереди виднелся просвет между вагонами, Люциус направился именно туда. Очень тихо и медленно. Сириус же решил действовать иначе: он опустился на четвереньки и нырнул под ближайший вагон. Осторожно прополз вперед, надеясь, что его не слышно. 

Чуть впереди кто-то стоял. Сириус хорошо видел запыленные армейские сапоги и край длинного плаща, скрывавшего ноги до самых щиколоток. Охранник сделал осторожный шаг вперед, двигаясь прямо к просвету между вагонами, и Сириус увидел, как дернулся его плащ. Похоже, тот достал оружие. Сириус выкатился и бросился охраннику под ноги, обхватил за колени и дернул на себя. Противник рухнул, хотел закричать, но Сириус вдавил его голову в гравий. Тут же появился Малфой и приставил охраннику оружие к голове. 

— Пискнешь — и будешь любоваться собственными мозгами, — прошипел он. 

Охранник замычал, будто не понял, и Малфой сказал что-то по-немецки — тот затих. 

— Отбери у него оружие, подними и свяжи. 

— Чем, интересно? — буркнул Сириус, но увидел у охранника длинный пояс, выдернул его и связал руки; его пистолет он засунул в карман. 

Малфой заговорил по-немецки, охранник что-то отвечал. Отрывисто, словно ругался. В свете одинокого фонаря Сириус видел, что лицо у Малфоя меняется, становится более жестким; слова он будто цедил через зубы и, видимо, едва сдерживал ярость. Глаза казались холодными и колючими. Легко вспомнилось, что слухи о Малфое ходили очень нехорошие, особенно во время первого противостояния. 

Поговаривали, что врагов он пытал и резал пачками, используя для этого любимый ритуальный кинжал. Что бесстрастно расстреливал из пулемета своего истребителя бедных фермеров, посмевших поднять в воздух простой фанерный биплан. Многое рассказывали — доказано ничего не было. И вот сейчас, глядя в это жесткое отстраненное лицо, Сириус почти верил этим слухам. А потом подумал: знай он язык, еще не так допрашивал бы этого охранника, потому что от его слов зависела жизнь Гарри. Он не сдержался и пнул того под дых. 

Малфой чуть усмехнулся и снова заговорил. Пистолет с головы перевел на грудь, потом на колено, поднял к паху. Охранник что-то говорил, быстро, сбивчиво. Малфой слушал внимательно, потом кивнул, треснул охранника по голове, и тот потерял сознание. 

— У них есть списки, куда какой вагон следует, — лежат в кабинете начальства. До утра никаких отправок не предполагается. Нам надо узнать номера вагонов и укрыться в них. Если этому уроду можно верить, в здании охраны пять человек: трое патрулируют, остальные постоянно сидят внутри. 

— И? Как мы пролезем? 

— Тут есть собаки, — улыбнулся Малфой, и Сириус усмехнулся ему в ответ. 

*** 

Неудачливый охранник остался отдохнуть в одном из закрытых вагонов, Малфой отправился вдоль составов к зданию охраны, а Сириус — к вольеру с собаками. Идти пришлось тихо, осторожно, постоянно прислушиваясь. Где-то совсем рядом могли быть еще охранники, но, видимо, они отдыхали. О том, что он подошел совсем близко, Сириуса предупредили сами собаки — сначала залаяла одна, потом — вторая. Еще немного — и шум подняла бы вся стая. Сириус призвал магию и обратил ее к еще невидимым псам. Лай стих. 

Сириус добрался до ограды. За железной решеткой находились клетки, но несколько псов обеспокоенно бегали прямо перед ними. Загон был заперт всего лишь на засов, так что Сириус легко открыл его и проскользнул внутрь. Один из псов облизал протянутую руку и заскулил. 

Собак было всего восемь: две — просто за решеткой, остальные — по клеткам. Шесть овчарок, один огромный черный лохматый пес, чем-то похожий на Бродягу, и старый спаниель. Сириус выпустил бедолаг из клеток, и вся стая начала, повизгивая, ластиться к нему. 

Сириус уже решил, как отвлечет охрану. Вывел за собой собак и приказал им бежать как можно дальше, к воротам, и громко лаять. Он забрался на один из ближайших вагонов, дождался, пока собаки отбегут и выстрелил пару раз им вдогонку, чтобы охрана уж точно переполошилась. Но не ожидал, что в ответ на выстрелы врубятся прожектора и сигнализация. 

Собачий лай почти потонул в этой какофонии. К счастью, до него свет прожекторов не долетал. Сириус лежал на крыше и смотрел прямо на домик охраны. Он успел заметить, как оттуда выскочили четверо охранников и убежали вслед за собаками. У Люциуса были считанные минуты, чтобы проникнуть внутрь, найти все, что надо и скрыться. 

Сириус едва не пропустил, как тот тенью проскользнул в дверь. Оставалось лишь ждать. Сириус застыл, едва дыша. Сердце билось быстро-быстро и сильно. Собаки громко выли где-то в стороне, их голоса метались, словно те бегали из стороны в сторону за невидимой целью. Оттуда же раздавались и голоса людей. Но все на миг стихло, когда в домике охраны прозвучал выстрел. Сириуса будто ударили под дых, он перестал дышать, отчаянно вслушиваясь в звуки, но в доме было ужасно тихо. Совершенно. А потом лай возобновился, крики людей стали громче, как и топот ног. Охрана возвращалась, но Люциус еще не вышел. 

И выйдет ли? 

Надо было идти вдвоем. Надо было идти самому. Этот недотепа Малфой способен только все испортить! Сириус пополз по крыше, собираясь спуститься вниз. Если он сосредоточится, может, получится натравить собак на охрану. Тогда он проникнет внутрь и вытащит Малфоя, если тот еще жив. Если мертв, тоже вытащит. 

— Блядь, Малфой, если ты сдох, я тебя убью, — прошептал Сириус, нашаривая ногой лесенку. 

Он еще видел дверь, освещенную ярким фонарем. В пятно света вступили охранники, все они были вооружены, двигались сплоченно и настороженно. Надо было сбить их с цели, не дать войти в дом... Сириус достал пистолет и прицелился в первого, но тут окно с противоположной от входа стороны приоткрылось, и из него кто-то выбрался. В свете фонаря блеснули знакомые светлые волосы. Малфой. 

Сириус снова прижался к крыше вагона и проследил, как Люциус спрыгнул на землю и скользнул вдоль забора к ближайшему составу. Охранники вошли внутрь, потом выбежали, заметались. Кто-то очень громко кричал в рацию — то ли взывая о помощи, то ли еще что, — Сириус понять не мог. Он быстро спустился с крыши и бросился Малфою наперерез. 

— Достал? — спросил он, подбегая. 

Он видел, что Люциус крупно вздрогнул, но тут же взял себя в руки. 

— Да. Отсюда до Франкфурта-на-Майне уходят три состава. В одном спрячемся. 

Это была хорошая новость, оставалось лишь найти этот состав и сделать так, чтобы их не обнаружили. К счастью, в этом Сириус успел поднатореть. С собаками их точно никто и никогда не найдет. 

*** 

Сириус уснул, только когда они отъехали от Брюсселя на приличное расстояние. Колеса стучали ровно, убаюкивающе, и его сморило, несмотря на жесткий пол и холодный ветер, задувавший в щели старого вагона. 

Поезда, в отличие от большей части другого транспорта, работали не на магии, а на угле. Ни один, даже самый сильный маг не смог бы дать достаточную мощь такой махине, особенно с грузом. Засыпая, Сириус пытался представить себе работающий на угле самолет, но не смог. Воображения не хватило. Полет — это легкость, скорость, сравнимая с движением мысли, сама магия. Может, поэтому именно самолеты в современном мире ее символизировали. В прошлых веках таким символом был колодец — предмет, благодаря которому человек впервые осознал свои силы. Да и сама магия, судя по летописям, была другой. Сейчас она казалось силой, подобной ветру — могучей, легкой и свободной. Раньше магию сравнивали с бурной рекой. 

Люциус тоже спал, или делал вид, что спит, свернувшись калачиком в углу рядом с неизвестным агрегатом. Он стянул с него жесткий чехол и накрылся им, словно одеялом. Сириус иногда просыпался, приоткрывал глаза и видел, как мерно поднимается его бок от дыхания, после чего спокойно засыпал снова. Ехать было долго, Люциус сказал, что не менее суток, а, скорее, двое. И делать в пути было решительно нечего. Только спать, спать, спать и спать. 

Мысли о том, чтобы потрахаться, даже не возникало, они оба слишком устали, вымотались и были не слишком здоровы. Да и обида все еще душила. Он ведь почти поверил, что он для Люциуса — особенный. И что Люциус для него — особенный, а по факту белобрысому гаду было все равно. Вот ведь сентиментальный идиот! Нет, просто им вместе было удобно, не больше. А тоска, вонзившаяся тупой иглой прямо в сердце, — глупая обида и больше ничего. 

Еще можно было разговаривать, но пока они разыскивали этот чертов состав, прятались от охраны, к которой прибавилось немалое подкрепление, и искали, как пробраться внутрь, измотались так, что молчали почти до самого вечера. Только ближе к ночи обменялись репликами, на тему того, что жрать чертовски хочется, а нечего. Хоть машинистов грабь. Обсудили, что делать, когда прибудут во Франкфурт. Люциус упомянул о старом знакомом, с которым можно связаться в случае проблем, и что, видимо, придется лезть на их главную базу. 

— Не думаю, что они в тюрьме, — сказал Малфой. — Скорее — в Цитадели. 

Про франкфуртскую Цитадель Сириус уже когда-то слышал. Пробиться туда — еще та задача, даже если самолет туда уронить — не поможет. Бункер в бункере, и еще в одном бункере. Они решили отложить мысли и идеи до тех пор, пока не окажутся на месте. В любой неприступной крепости можно найти брешь. Чем больше и многолюднее комплекс, тем больше дыр в его безопасности, — считай, каждый, кто имеет легальный доступ. 

За время пути было всего две проверки. В каком-то городишке у границы с Германией и на сортировочной станции в Кельне. Проверяли с собаками, так что проблем у них с Люциусом не возникло. К ночи третьего дня состав, наконец, добрался до предместий Франкфурта и остановился на большом полустанке. Сириус как раз дремал, но проснулся, когда вагоны заскрипели, задрожали и остановились. 

Люциус подтянулся на руках и выглянул в окно. 

— Будет проверка, — тихо сообщил он. 

Сириус кивнул и приготовился, чтобы вновь отвести от них собак, но тут Люциус отпрыгнул от окна, и даже в полумраке было видно, как он побледнел. 

— Там не собаки. 

— А кто? 

Сириус подобрался: его влияние распространялось только на собак, и он не был уверен, получится ли с кем-то еще. Кто ж там может быть, что Малфой так отшатнулся? Медведи? Тигры? Львы? 

— Человек. 

В этот момент замок на их вагоне заскрежетал. Они едва успели отскочить, прежде чем дверь отъехала в сторону, впуская неяркий свет газовых фонарей с улицы. 

Люциус выстрелил первым, но этого, похоже, ждали: пуля пролетела мимо, а в ответ загрохотала винтовка, прошивая тонкие стенки вагона. Они едва успели спрятаться за агрегат, рядом с которым проехали весь путь. Никто из них так и не понял, что это за штука. Бежать было некуда, разве что... 

Люциус уже карабкался по лесенке на крышу. Сириус поспешил за ним. 

Когда Сириус высунулся, Люциуса уже рядом не было, только слышались выстрелы. Убили? 

— Прыгай вниз! — крикнул Люциус откуда-то из-под вагона. 

Таким прыжком можно было переломать себе ноги, но выбирать не приходилось. Сириус прополз по крыше, едва не попав под пули, повис на руках, спрыгнул и закатился вслед за Малфоем под соседний состав. Со стороны оставленного ими вагона послышались крики. 

Они выскочили между путями, пролезли под вагонами на соседних путях и выбрались прямо возле забора из сетки, по верху которого шла колючая проволока. С одной стороны в глаза бил яркий прожектор. С другой — в тупике стоял старый паровоз. Люциус бросился прямо к нему. 

— Попробуем вместе, — задыхаясь, крикнул он. 

— Попробуем что?.. 

Малфой мотнул рукой в сторону паровоза, и Сириус понял, что тот давно и прочно рехнулся, а он — вместе с ним. 

— Давай вместе! — крикнул Люциус и выпустил магию. 

Их силы слились в тот же миг и проникли в мертвый, едва ли не проржавевший двигатель. Паровоз вдруг вздрогнул, заскрежетал и дернулся вперед, прорывая сетку. Он проехал от силы пару метров, но этого хватило, чтобы пробить забор, и они рванули на волю. 

За забором был пустырь, но метров через двести текла река. Они бросились к ней. Доберутся — и их уже не найдут. 

Раздались выстрелы. Сириус пытался петлять, но так стал еще больше выдыхаться, он прибавил скорости и припустил прямо. Люциус отстал, но ненамного. 

Берег резко обрывался, Сириус запрыгал вниз по едва заметной крутой тропинке, но тут Люциус вскрикнул и прямо с берега упал в воду. Сириус бросился к нему. 

— Малфой! 

Он приподнял голову Люциуса из воды, боясь самого худшего, но тот был жив, хотя глаза были закрыты. Дышал он часто и как-то поверхностно. 

— Попали. 

— Куда?! Ну? 

— В спину. Запомни — Герольштайнер-штрассе, шестнадцать. Отстучи СОС азбукой Морзе. И убери пистолет... 

Люциус замолчал. На берег выскочили люди и загомонили. Яркий луч прожектора ударил в воду, прорезав легкий туман. Единственное, что оставалось Сириусу, — выстрелить прямо в него, чтобы был хоть какой-то шанс спрятаться в темноте. На миг ему показалось, что сердце Люциуса уже не бьется.


	15. Подпольщики

Сириус не знал город, не знал язык. Он выглядел, как бродяга, его мог убить любой из представителей власти, а на руках у него был умирающий Люциус. Без полумертвого Люциуса все было бы немного проще, с живым Люциусом — гораздо проще. А так Сириус не представлял, что ему делать, но времени размышлять у него не было. 

Он выбрался из реки на другом берегу, рядом с мостом, по которому проносились редкие машины. От преследователей их скрыли высокие кусты и сгустившийся над рекой туман. Что же дальше? Прятаться все время невозможно. Высунуться — значит сдохнуть. Не высунуться — сдохнет Малфой. Отвратительная перспектива, как ни посмотри. Он кое-как зажал рану на спине Люциуса своей курткой и поднялся к трассе. Ему уже было почти все равно, к чему это приведет. 

Да, надо спасать Гарри, да, надо выжить, надо-надо-надо... А еще надо, чтобы чертов Люциус Малфой тоже каким-то образом не сдох, а времени и возможности для благополучного исхода оставалось все меньше. Ему показалось, что сирены совсем близко. 

Он выскочил прямо перед каким-то автомобилем и замахал руками. Водитель высунулся в окно и что-то заорал, Сириус заорал на него в ответ, приставил к виску пистолет и толкнул придурка на пассажирское место. Потом съехал с обочины вниз, к реке, благо место там было пологое, вытолкал водителя из машины и под угрозой пистолета заставил войти в реку. Прикрикнул, чтобы тот зашел дальше, и еще… 

— Плыви, урод! — тот даже не понимал его, и не понимал, что Сириус не смог бы выстрелить, порох отсырел. 

Он с трудом втащил Малфоя на заднее сиденье, заодно проверил его пульс. Жив еще, жив, сволочь! Вот и живи — не смей дохнуть, ублюдок. Казалось, из-за паники сил даже прибавилось, машина завелась легко и почти взлетела по берегу на трассу. Он помчался к городу. Если его и преследовали — Сириус не видел. 

Ладно, патрули, полиция и вся гребаная армия этой чертовой Европы, — сейчас он летел по скоростной трассе, вообще не представляя, куда ехать, — главное, подальше от реки и железной дороги. Он даже приблизительно не знал, где эта Герольштайнер-штрассе. Сириус пошарил в бардачке, нашел карту и, чертыхнувшись, бросил ее на соседнее сиденье. Разбираться в переплетении улочек не было никакой возможности — сзади взвыли сирены и заорали в мегафон. Какое счастье, что он не понимал ни слова! 

Сила с готовностью отвечала ему, благодарно вливалась в двигатель и несла по улицам с такой скоростью, что фонари и окна сливались в одно цветное пятно. Сириус действовал по наитию, выбирал самые широкие проспекты, петлял, резко перестраивался, но понимал — далеко не уйти. Он не понимал этот город, не чувствовал его, и в любой момент мог оказаться в ловушке. 

— Где эта чертова Герольштайнер-штрассе?! — проорал он вслух. 

Хотя было понятно, что стучаться в дом союзников, когда на хвосте вся франкфуртская полиция и армия,— не самая лучшая идея. Паника отравляла кровь, отзываясь дрожью в руках. Впрочем, это могло быть и от холода. 

Люциус застонал и захрипел, Сириус обернулся, едва не въехал в столб, но удачно вырулил. 

— Что? — спросил он. 

В хрипе послышались какие-то осмысленные слова. 

— Юг. Аэро... Шван... Уфер — Малфой будто бредил, а потом и вовсе смолк. 

Юг, значит. С чувством направления у Сириуса всегда было хорошо, он развернулся и влетел на ведущий к югу автобан. Бросил взгляд на карту и перевернул ее. Аэропорт как раз был на юге, выглядел на карте крупным серым пятном. Никакого Шванхай, или как его там, видно не было. Не в Шанхай же его Малфой направлял? Взгляд сам притянулся к реке, и Сириус заметил название Шванхаймер Уфер. Не это ли имелось в виду? 

Сириус едва успел перестроиться; под автомобильные гудки и визг тормозов он соскочил с автобана и помчался вдоль реки. В какой-то момент свернул, еще и еще, выискивая взглядом названия и пытаясь свериться с картой, что на скорости было непросто. 

Герольштайнер! Название сверкнуло белым в лучах фар, и Сириус вырулил по стрелке. Дом шестнадцать был зажат между двух больших старых домов, словно те поддерживали его, чтобы он не упал. Узкие окна были темны. Возможно, там никого не было. Если так... Он просто отвезет Люциуса в больницу и сбежит. Малфой нужен единцам живым, значит, они его вылечат, а уже потом Сириус его вытащит. Обязательно. 

Он оставил машину с Малфоем напротив дома, бросился к двери и заколотил в нее — три быстрых удара, три медленных, три быстрых. Потом еще раз. Дверь распахнулась. В неярком свете уличных фонарей Сириус увидел Долохова и, прежде чем успел подумать, вцепился ему в горло. Ублюдок должен был сдохнуть! 

*** 

Глаз болел, несмотря на лед, который Сириус к нему прикладывал, и водку, которую вливал себе в горло. От льда половина черепа уже насмерть замерзла, а от водки кипела кровь и першило в горле. В голове тоже шумело. Перебинтованный Малфой валялся в отключке весь белый. Извлеченная из его тела окровавленная пуля валялась на столе. Мелочь вроде, а столько проблем. 

— Чаю, герр Блэк? — молодая дочь Долохова, Мария, спустилась вниз на несколько ступенек. 

— Не надо. Где твой отец? 

— Скоро вернется, — сказала она и ушла. 

Ну, а чего он еще ждал? С кем мог бы контактировать Малфой, если не со своими бывшими дружками-Пожирателями. Убийцами. Был бы Сириус в чуть лучшей форме, придушил бы ублюдка голыми руками — за Ремуса и его жену, за Прюеттов, — и ничто бы ему не помешало! Но, увы... 

С другой стороны, повезло, что не выставили за дверь сразу. Запасной план был не слишком хорош. Сверху хлопнула дверь, послышались приглушенные голоса, а потом появился Долохов. В руках он нес кастрюлю, от которой валил пар. 

— Ну что, Блэк, есть хочешь? Как глаз? 

— Нормально. 

Ненависть мешалась с благодарностью, и что из них сильнее, Сириус не понимал. Есть и правда хотелось, а признаться в этом — нет. 

В кастрюле оказалась вареная картошка, приправленная чесноком, укропом и сливочным маслом. Отказаться Сириус не смог, да и смысла в этом не видел. Разделить трапезу с врагом — отвратительно, лучше было сдохнуть от голода, но сейчас, только сейчас, принципами можно было слегка поступиться. Похоже, Малфой отвратительно на него влиял. 

— Почему вы нам помогли? — спросил Сириус, когда перестал жадно заглатывать вкуснейшую картошку и выпил еще рюмку водки. Еще немного, и его окончательно развезет. 

— Не тебе, ему. — Долохов кивнул на Люциуса. — И его отцу еще был должен, и ему самому — до хрена у меня долгов перед Малфоями. Какого черта вы тут ищете? Разведка, что ли? 

— Нет. Драко. — Гарри Сириус решил не упоминать, кто знает, как отреагирует на имя главного врага Самозванца один из старейших его пособников. — Похитили. Люциуса тоже хотели, но я не дал. 

— А почему не дал? 

Сириус пожал плечами: 

— А не фиг. 

Долохов заржал и закашлялся. 

— Ладно. Жаль, только, что не разведка. А то у нас тут затевается странное. Я бы рассказал — может, амнистию бы дали, — хоть дочка родной дом бы увидела. 

— Что затевается? 

— Да всякое. Может, и похищение Драко с этим как-то связано? Думаю, его в Цитадели держат, да? 

— Да где ж еще, — послышался слабый голос Малфоя. 

— О, Люци! Очнулся! Как ты, прелесть моя? 

— Хреново, Тони. Хреново... 

Долохов пересел на его постель и крепко сжал руку, погладил пальцем. У Сириуса волоски на загривке встали дыбом — что это значит? Долохов был стар, его худое лицо избороздили морщины, короткие, стриженные на военный манер волосы были совсем седыми, но во всей его фигуре чувствовалась сила, и он уже успел ощутить ее на собственной роже. А с Малфоем этот гад так нежен. «Прелесть моя!» Да как он смеет! 

Долохов вдруг глянул на него, усмехнулся и отошел. 

— Сейчас воды принесу, — бросил он Малфою и ушел. 

— Малфой? — окликнул Сириус. 

Тот вздохнул, а потом сказал: 

— Спасибо, Блэк. Не думал, что справишься. 

— Ну, куда было деваться. Только почему — он? Он же... 

— Потому что больше я никого здесь не знаю и потому что, если я правильно понимаю, он глава одной из ячеек сопротивления. Поверь, в самом сердце Германии таких, как он, всего ничего. Если кто и сможет вытащить Драко — только он. 

— А Поттера? 

— И Поттера. Тони — боевик, а не маньяк, чтобы ты там себе не думал. 

— Что тебя с ним связывает? 

Малфой вдруг засмеялся, тут же поперхнулся, но так и не ответил. 

*** 

Цитадель высилась недалеко от основного аэропорта, на другом берегу реки. 

— Силой ее не взять, — сказал Долохов, расстилая на столе ее приблизительный план. 

Крепость имела пятиугольную форму, двойные железные стены и ворота: одни выходили на запад, в них вела железная дорога; вторые смотрели на город. 

— Пробраться в вагоне — не вариант, — продолжил он. — Никого живого без разрешения не пропустят. Один наш попытался... В общем, так и остался там. Со стороны города можно приехать на автобусе с рабочими, но проверяют всех серьезно, надо еще подгадать, чтобы попасть на какого-нибудь лопуха, который не заметит подмены или не распознает поддельный пропуск. Риск. 

— Канализация? — предложил Люциус. 

Он все еще не вставал. Рана оказалась непростой, начала гноиться, из-за чего Люциуса временами лихорадило, но Долохов говорил, что это не опасно, и пичкал его таблетками. Сириус Долохову не доверял, но предпочитал помалкивать. 

— Не выйдет. Решетки едва ли не с руку толщиной. Нет, про канализацию они хорошо подумали. 

— Сверху? — предложил Сириус. 

— На парашюте, что ли? Поймают. Там не идиоты сидят. 

Долохов потер подбородок. 

— Вообще, есть одна идея, но рискованная. Если притвориться, что я вас поймал, мы легко пройдем внутрь. 

— А дальше? — спросил Люциус. По его кислой роже было понятно, что идея ему совершенно не нравится. Сириусу тоже. 

— А если пробраться в багажнике какой-нибудь шишки? Их наверняка не проверяют, — предложила Мария. 

Она как раз принесла ужин, да так и осталась внизу. Долохов задумался, Сириус тоже нашел идею интересной, тем более что пока они найдут подходящих кандидатов, Малфой уже встанет на ноги и, если что, сможет о себе позаботиться. О том, чтобы брать его на операцию, и речи, разумеется, быть не могло. 

Подпольщиков, сопротивленцев, как успел понять Сириус, было всего ничего. Полиция зорко следила за теми, кто не уважал власть кайзера, поэтому все осторожничали. За Долоховым тоже следили, как и за всеми перебежчиками из Британии, считая ненадежным элементом, но тот умело отводил глаза, прикидываясь простым автомехаником, кроме того, еще со школы он дружил с одним из генералов Гриндевальда, и именно благодаря этому Долохова почти не трогали. 

Про укрепленный подвал, где и собиралась ячейка, полиция не знала, так же как и о коллекторе, с помощью которого этот подпол соединялся с соседними, в том числе пустующими, домами. Подпольщики были подпольщиками в прямом смысле этого слова. 

Любителей Свободной Британии, впрочем, среди них почти не было. Хотя Британию они не любили несколько меньше, чем кайзера и его прихвостней, положиться было не на кого. Большинство подпольщиков выдали бы британцев, если бы это позволило им добиться каких-то своих целей. Например, отвести подозрение от кого-либо из своих соратников, но Долохов был против. И на его авторитете держалось все. 

— Времени мало, — сказал Люциус вечером, когда они уже составили приблизительный план. 

Долохов пообещал хотя бы примерно выяснить, где могли держать мальчишек. Цитадель была огромной крепостью, уходящей на много уровней вниз, на долгие поиски времени не было, надо было сразу идти к ним, а потом выбираться. Выбраться, по словам Долохова, было куда проще. 

— Улетим, если что. Там как раз экспериментальная машина стоит. На винтах. 

Но с этим они разберутся позже. 

Они торопились, как могли, но все же не успели. Комендантский час был объявлен буквально накануне назначенного дня операции. Одновременно с этим усилили патрулирование улиц и в город привлекли дополнительный взвод военной полиции. Заговорщики уже подобрали подходящих начальников, работавших в Цитадели и разъезжавших на собственных машинах. Изучили их гаражи, и тут... все. 

— Нет, пока такое творится — ничего нельзя сделать. Кто-то их спугнул. 

— Они просто ищут меня, — сказал Люциус. 

— Из-за Тома? 

Малфой кивнул. Он все еще был бледен, и температура держалась, но он, по крайней мере, стал вставать и нормально дышал. 

— Еще немного, — как только убедятся, что я где-то здесь, — объявят ультиматум, и у меня не останется выбора. 

Люциус как в воду глядел — на следующее утро во всех газетах и по всем радиоканалам прошло сообщение, что если герр Люциус Малфой не сдастся добровольно полиции, он пожалеет о последствиях. Что ему нечего бояться, правительство Единой Европы готово пойти на уступки. Тут же было и сообщение о награде за любые сведения о герре Малфое. Сумма была такой, что и Долохов, и Малфой побледнели и переглянулись. 

— Тони, ты знаешь, на кой хрен я им настолько нужен? 

— Кстати, Долохов, ты же тоже был учеником Риддла, чего они до тебя не пытаются добраться? 

— Не сложилось. Способности не те, — отмахнулся Долохов. — Не дотягиваю я до высоких стандартов летчиков. Я, скорее, наземную технику люблю. А Люци — пилот. Как и Риддл. 

— Но мы же сражались там, над Ирландией. Я помню. 

— Подумаешь! Летать многие могут, а по-настоящему чувствовать самолет — единицы. Том собирал таких — большинство были из британской аристократии. Гордые, наглые и обиженные на весь свет, — чем он счастливо и воспользовался, применяя свою силу и разработки. 

— Именно так, — кивнул Малфой и улыбнулся Долохову. Сириус про себя зарычал. 

За дверью загрохотало — кто-то ломился в нее, явно пытаясь стуком изобразить SOS. Дверь открыла Мария. Вскрикнула. 

Долохов понесся вверх, Сириус на всякий случай выглянул за ним — и обомлел. В комнате, едва держась на ногах, стояли Гарри и Драко. 

— Мистер Долохов, вы нам поможете? Я Драко Малфой. Помните меня? Вы должны моему отцу.


	16. Привет из дома

Дождь лил уже второй день. Время от времени Сириус поднимался наверх, в дом, и слушал, как капли барабанят по крыше, стучат в окна. Это успокаивало. Отдохнув так совсем немного, можно было опять спускаться в бедлам, в который превратился подвал дома Долохова, и попытаться не прикончить никого из Малфоев и Долоховых. Про Гарри речи не было: Гарри был прав по определению, потому что он — Гарри. 

Уже с лестницы Сириус услышал ставшие привычными препирательства: 

— Драко, я даже где-то могу понять, почему ты выбрал этого идиота, но потрудись ему объяснить, что мы находимся в сердце вражеской империи и вести себя надо соответственно! 

— Да, Драко, — может, объяснишь своему отцу, что не все такие трусы, как он. Я целый год скитался по такой вот империи, меня каждая собака мечтала изловить. И? 

— И вы почти попались! Ваша удачливость, Поттер, может поспорить только с вашей глупостью. Но я сомневаюсь, что она распространяется на всех, включая моего сына и вашего крестного! Блэка уж точно любимчиком фортуны не назовешь. 

— Малфой, заткнись на хрен! — крикнул Сириус; не то чтобы это как-то могло помочь. 

Уже спустя три дня после того, как мальчишки появились на пороге, Сириуса начал всерьез размышлять, где же безопаснее: на улице с рыскающими по округе патрулями или в тесной каморке, которую были вынуждены делить он, Гарри и оба Малфоя. Переселить кого-либо в другую комнату было слишком опасно. За эту неделю с обысками приходили уже трижды, и, если бы не подвал, построенный как бункер еще в прошлую войну, их бы давно поймали. Но Долохов хорошо знал, где поселиться. 

Мальчишки войти не успели, как Долохов отправил их вниз. Сириус помог тащить по крутой узкой лестнице Гарри, который находился на грани обморока. Люциуса выставили с единственной нормальной кровати и положили Гарри на нее. 

Драко был бледен, без сил замер в объятиях отца. В тот момент он будто не совсем понимал, где находится и с кем. Смотрел, как Сириус проверяет Гарри пульс, вслушивается в дыхание, и молчал. В дверь застучали, и Долохов взлетел наверх, закрыв за собой люк и опустив тяжелую защитную плиту. Свет мигнул и погас. Гарри тихо застонал. 

Как сказал Драко, тот не был ранен, разве что получил несколько ссадин во время побега, и совершенно обессилел, потому что только благодаря ему и его магии им удалось бежать. Историю своих злоключений они рассказали лишь на следующий день, когда окончательно пришли в себя. 

В это время Долоховы отбивались от полиции и внутренней разведки. Все попытки найти беглецов в доме окончились ничем. Приводили и собак, и человека, который пытался прощупать стены и пол своей силой. На сутки задержали самого Долохова, но потом отпустили, как ветерана двух войн и близкого знакомого одного из генералов. Но даже после того, как его выпустили, расслабляться было нельзя. Теперь было понятно, что комендантский час и проверки были связаны не столько с появлением Люциуса и Сириуса, сколько с побегом ребят. А когда стало известно, как они бежали, Сириус понял — усиленный контроль надолго. Единцы наверняка теперь мечтали заполучить еще и мощь Гарри. 

— Единцы сбили нас над Северным морем недалеко от Азкабана — увели от группы, а потом напали превосходящими силами. Самолет остался без крыльев, мы выпрыгнули, они нас подобрали, оглушили, что-то вкололи и отвезли на континент. 

Происходившее в пути ребята почти не помнили. Иногда они приходили в себя, но им кололи новые дозы снотворного, и они засыпали. Помнили, как их фотографировали в каком-то полицейском участке, заставляя держать в руках газету. Перед этим они пытались сопротивляться, но силы были неравны, а после очередного укола они вновь уснули. 

— Убивать нас явно не собирались. Но благодаря фотографии я понял, что с ее помощью кого-то хотят шантажировать. Про тебя, пап, я, правда, не подумал. Скорее, про Министерство. Считал, что кайзеру нужен Гарри. Как я был глуп… 

Их доставили в Цитадель, разделили и посадили в одиночные камеры. Какое-то время ничего не происходило. Им давали еду, воду, но ни о чем не спрашивали, как будто они были всего лишь заложниками, при том что Гарри знал немало военных тайн. 

— Несколько дней назад меня привели на допрос, но спрашивали не о наших вооруженных силах, размещении войск, генералах, а о том, что я знаю о делах и связях собственного отца. К счастью, я действительно почти ничего не знал. — Драко бросил на Люциуса красноречивый взгляд, но тот только пожал плечами. — Спрашивали и о Самозванце. О его силе, возможностях, что я видел сам, что рассказывали другие, не пытался ли он меня чему-то научить... Мне показалось, они довольно быстро поняли, что взять с меня нечего. На следующий день они притащили на допрос Гарри. 

Потом их допрашивали вдвоем, потом проводили с Гарри какие-то опыты, и приборы показали что-то занимательное. 

— Вчера они поставили меня под дуло винтовки и потребовали, чтобы Гарри заставил вращаться винт на какой-то странной машине. Ну… зря они, конечно, это сделали, — Драко ухмыльнулся. 

Гарри психанул, всем в комнате одномоментно стало нехорошо, а экспериментальная машина пробила на перекрытия два этажа вверх. Лаборантов и охрану завалило обломками. Гарри сказал, что сам не понял, как это у него получилось. Просто в какой-то момент его магии стало слишком много, и она вырвалась из-под контроля. Драко не пострадал, и им счастливо удалось скрыться. 

Потом они бежали, прятались в канализации, возле реки, по старым домам, кладбищам, снова бежали. 

— Я совершенно случайно вспомнил про мистера Долохова. Папа заставлял учить наизусть адреса всех, к кому можно обратиться за помощью в Европе. Не то чтобы их было много, но вот... Пригодилось, когда до меня, наконец, дошло, в каком мы городе. 

— Они что-нибудь говорили про то, чего хотят добиться похищением? — спросил Люциус. 

— Нет, но... в разговорах мелькало одно название. «Левиафан». 

— «Левиафан»? — Долохов поднял голову и презрительно фыркнул. — Это чушь. 

— «Левиафан» — это летающая крепость, — подал слабый голос Гарри. — Монстр, с которым не сможет справиться вся наша воздушная армада. Гигантский корабль, способный доставить в Британию целую армию. 

— Чушь. Чтобы поднять такую громадину, надо заставить работать слаженно десятки, если не сотни пилотов. Это в принципе невозможно! 

— Возможно, — тихо сказал Люциус. — Если их объединит хотя бы один ученик Тома Риддла. 

*** 

Усиленное патрулирование сняли только на третьей неделе, когда они уже все выть были готовы. Было поистине удивительно, что все они еще живы и относительно здоровы. Спустя пять дней после побега Гарри не утерпел и попытался осуществить вылазку. Его едва не поймали, он спасся только чудом и прибавил Долохову проблем. Патрулей в их районе стало в два раза больше. 

Драко после возвращения сказал Гарри, что не отпустит его от себя ни на шаг, а Люциус холодно заметил, что такому идиоту не стоило возвращаться. 

В последние дни и без того напряженная атмосфера совсем уже накалилась. Официальные газеты кричали, что Британии вот-вот падет в объятия Единой Европы и встанет под ее знамена. Часто писали про коррупционное правительство, которое не дает простым людям жить так, как они этого заслуживают, про зверства полиции и военных в Британии, про самую настоящую диктатуру. Больше всех от этих статей бесился Гарри. Драко даже начал прятать от него газеты или вымарывать особо одиозные моменты. Нельзя сказать, что Гарри был в восторге от такой заботы. 

Но встречались в газетах и хорошие новости. Правда, находились они обычно среди мелких, как будто ничего не значащих сообщений. В одном из них упоминалось о захвате группой заговорщиков аэропорта в Страсбурге. Тут же говорилось, что туда направлен полк и самолетная эскадра, но в следующие дни сообщений о результатах операции под Страсбургом не было. Долохов внимательно отслеживал все статьи и сделал вывод, что те удачно отбились. 

— Молодцы, шармбатонцы, — сказал он. — Захватили и держат! Совсем ведь рядом с нами. Пусть кайзер теперь шпыняет своих генералов, что у них под носом расцвел центр сопротивления! 

Но даже хорошие новости не сильно влияли на настроение в бункере. Сириус уже с трудом подавлял в себе желание привязать Люциуса где-нибудь в уголке, подальше от людей, а Гарри на голову вылить чайник холодной воды. Драко тоже был не подарок, он буквально разрывался между отцом и Гарри, поэтому в остальное время портил жизнь Сириусу дурацкими подколками и неуместными вопросами. 

— Вы так беситесь, будто для вас в новинку сидеть целыми днями и ничего не делать. Разве в Азкабане было лучше? 

Или: 

— Когда Гарри о вас рассказывал, мне казалось, что мой дядюшка умный и смелый человек, но сейчас у меня складывается впечатление, что скорее была права мама, когда называла вас «кривой ветвью рода Блэков». 

Все могло действительно плохо кончиться, но в какой-то из дней Долохов сообщил: 

— Похоже, они решили, что вы уже смылись из города. Жесткие меры сняты. 

Это подняло всем настроение. 

— Тогда можно подумать и о возвращении, — сказал Люциус. — Тони, есть идеи? 

— Разумеется. С караваном продовольствия и вооружения можно переправить вас на западный берег Франции, а там уж как-нибудь сориентируетесь. У меня есть знакомый снабженец, думаю, в течение двух-трех дней решим. Посмотрим, перестали ли досконально проверять вагоны, а то до сегодняшнего дня мышь не могла проскочить, не имея на то особого разрешения. 

Ожидание продолжилось, но теперь оно не было столь гнетущим. Гарри немного расслабился, да и сам Сириус чувствовал воодушевление. В один из поздних вечеров они даже выбрались прогуляться на берег реки. 

Они шли вместе, и хотя старательно поглядывали по сторонам, чтобы не попасться на глаза полиции, ощущали покой. За рекой горел огнями огромный город. Окна домов отражались в темной воде, словно звездочки ясной ночью. 

— И как мы оба вляпались в Малфоев? — вдруг сказал Гарри. — Ладно, мы с Драко — он следовал заветам родителей, а потом, наконец, осознал, что Самозванец для него неподходящая компания. Но ты и Люциус… Не понимаю. 

Сириус не думал, что их с Люциусом взаимный интерес настолько заметен. Они ведь почти не разговаривали, разве что ругались. Он даже лишний раз в сторону Малфоя не смотрел и был уверен, что тот ведет себя так же. 

Гарри ответа не дождался и продолжил: 

— Все из-за того, что вы напарники? Но это... это вообще ни о чем. Мало ли с кем приходится летать! 

— Смотря как летать... 

— Как ни с кем и никогда? Так? 

— Почти. 

Сириусу не хотелось развивать эту тему. Он вздохнул и остановился. 

— Нет между нами ничего сейчас. Нет. Он гад и прохвост, якшается с убийцами, а все, что в нем есть хорошего, — это забота о сыне. Впрочем... Знаешь, многие в жизни совершают ошибки, я вот тоже много чего успел натворить. И если никто не верит, что ты можешь измениться, начать с чистого листа, сделать, наконец, что-то действительно хорошее, то никогда и не будешь делать. В меня верил Джеймс, а в нас обоих — твоя мама. 

— И ты решил поверить Люциусу? — Гарри хмыкнул. 

— Ну, ты же поверил в Драко? 

— Это не одно и то же. Драко… это Драко. А его отец добровольно служил Самозванцу много лет. 

— Не знаю. Даже не знаю, даю ли я этой сволочи второй шанс или мы всего лишь делаем одно дело. 

Когда они вернулись, их ждал сюрприз. Ячейка подпольщиков собралась на срочное совещание. Мария тихо провела Гарри с Сириусом в подвал и закрыла люк, попросив быть потише. 

— Что происходит? — поинтересовался Гарри у Драко. 

— Сходка. Пока власти их прессовали, они не решались встречаться, но вот, наконец, подходящий момент. Возможно, и нашу переправку обсуждают. 

— Да? А почему никого из нас не позвали? 

— Прячут, — ответил за сына Люциус. — Тони не всем доверяет, да у них и без нас бед хватает. Думаю, о нас речь пойдет позже 

Вдруг послышались шаги, в подвал спустился Долохов и прикрыл за собой люк. Выглядел он как-то неуверенно. 

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Люциус. 

Гарри, как и Сириус, старался держаться от Долохова подальше. Дочка у него была хорошая, но сам бывший Пожиратель доверия не вызывал. Не помогала ни водка, ни задушевные разговоры. Долохов был врагом, и менять отношение к нему Сириус не собирался. 

— Да. К нам пробрался один из британских агентов, утверждает, что сюда бежали двое шпионов — да-да, это про тебя и про твоего товарища, Люц. Говорит, что они представляются друзьями, а на самом деле собираются нас разоблачить, как только выйдут на всех основных деятелей подполья. Особенно, по ее словам... 

— Ее? Это она? — встрял Сириус. — Как она выглядит? 

— Обычно, — пожал плечами Долохов. — Длинные каштановые волосы, густая челка, грудь... А так ничего примечательного. 

— Люциус, как думаешь, это не может быть та подружка Диггори? 

— Считаешь, ей удалось бежать из Британии? Мы же оставили Эджкомб с Флинтом и Вудом, как она могла оказаться здесь? 

— Эджкомб? — Гарри и Драко переглянулись. 

— Кому ты веришь, Тони? Мне или неизвестной дамочке, которую видишь первый раз в жизни? 

— Я-то тебе, Люц, а вот ребята... 

— Я вышибу этой стерве мозги! — вскипел Сириус. 

— Я знаю Эджкомб, — сказал Гарри. — Она меня ненавидит. Когда-то выдала меня с друзьями Амбридж, из-за чего едва не лишилась лица… В Хогвартс она больше не возвращалась, исчезла. Чоу говорила, что она отправилась на континент лечиться. 

— И здесь получила новое лицо и способности,— кивнул Люциус. — Она — ваш враг. 

— Возможно, но как это доказать? — спросил Долохов. 

*** 

Долохов ушел, пообещав успокоить подпольщиков и попытаться вывести Эджкомб на чистую воду, а они остались обсуждать дальнейшие действия. 

— Тони не подведет, — сказал Люциус, — но вот остальные... Если хоть один засомневается — мы в опасности. И, естественно, рассчитывать на них не стоит. Выбираться придется самостоятельно и очень быстро. 

— Предлагаете бежать? — спросил Гарри. Идея панического отступления ему явно не нравилось. 

— Бежать — не будем. Не сейчас. Агент, если это действительно Эджкомб, — опасна. Надо ее разоблачить, пока не поздно, — ответил Сириус. 

Хотя он и не любил Долохова и даже считал, что было бы к лучшему, если бы тот попался полиции, но для блага родной страны хорошая подпольная организация в тылу врага была хорошим подспорьем. Долохов же был ее существенной частью. 

— И что ты предлагаешь? Ее слово против нашего. Неизвестно кто — против неизвестно кого. 

— Ну почему же неизвестно кто? — сказал Драко. — Гарри Поттера знают даже здесь. 

— Они знают плакат, образ. Извини, Поттер, но ты сейчас совсем на себя не похож, — покачал головой Люциус. 

— Шрам знают все. 

— Его можно подделать, — возразил Драко. 

— Ее просто надо выманить и убить. Я думаю, она не догадывается, что мы можем быть здесь. Пусть Тони приведет ее сюда, — Люциус ухмыльнулся. 

— Нет, так дело не пойдет, — покачал головой Сириус. — Это не докажет, что она шпионка кайзера. 

— Смотря что мы у нее найдем. Впрочем… есть одна идея. 

Люциус взлетел по лестнице и, прежде чем Сириус успел его остановить, выскочил наружу. Гарри бросился следом, но люк оказался заперт. 

— Сука! Малфой, твой отец… 

— Я знаю, — Драко закрыл руками лицо и сел на ступеньки. 

— Надо выбраться отсюда, пока он не наломал дров, — сказал Сириус. 

Он поднялся, встал рядом с Гарри и попытался повернуть ручку — она не поддавалась. Вот ведь ублюдок… Ломать люк, когда тут полный дом народа, казалось плохой идеей, но Люциуса надо было остановить как можно скорее. Они какое-то время поочередно нажимали ручку, давили на люк, но он не поддавался. 

— Есть идея. Драко, иди сюда, — позвал Гарри. — Попробуем вместе? 

Когда-то давно с помощью магии вращали тяжелые жернова мельниц и колеса телег, поднимали ведра воды из колодцев. Магия изначально служила для того, чтобы двигать предметы. Драко взял Гарри за руку и закрыл глаза. Сириус ощутил силу чужой магии, и через несколько мгновений что-то снаружи громко треснуло, ручка дернулась и остановилась в положении «открыто». Гарри толкнул люк рукой, и тот легко откинулся, рядом лежала сломанная швабра. 

Они поднялись. В комнате, где находился спуск в подвал, никого не было. С одной стороны слышался гул множества голосов, кто-то жарко спорил. С другой — высокий женский голос: 

— И вы думаете, я вам поверю, Малфой? Но я рада, что вы показались, — так даже проще. 

Люциус что-то ей ответил, но Сириус не расслышал. Он дал знак Гарри, приоткрыл дверь и двинулся в сторону говоривших. 

— Вы были так великодушны, что оставили меня в живых, бросились спасать своих деток и совсем забыли, что оставили за спиной моих помощников. Жаль, те ублюдки, которым вы поручили меня охранять, успели сбежать. 

Сириус заглянул в дверь. Люциус стоял на кухне возле стены с таким надменным выражением лица, словно за что-то отчитывал нерадивого слугу. 

— Мне плевать на них всех, — сказал он. — Я хочу нормальной жизни для себя и сына, остальные не имеют значения. Или вы мне поможете и получите награду, или я сдамся сам и в качестве благодарности за услуги попрошу, чтобы вас расстреляли. Думаете, мне откажут? 

Она рассмеялась, но вдруг оглянулась, увидела Сириуса и наставила на Люциуса пистолет: 

— Всем стоять, или я вышибу ему мозги. 

— Думаешь, тебя за это по головке погладят? Ты блефуешь! Малфой нужен твоим хозяевам живым. 

— Уже нет, — усмехнулась она. — Войска Единой Европы захватили Азкабан — таких, как Малфой, у них теперь с десяток. «Левиафан» вот-вот взлетит. — Сириус дернулся, намереваясь остановить ее. Эджкомб подняла пистолет. 

Прогремел выстрел.


	17. Воздушная крепость

Первым на пол упал пистолет. Мария не удержала его в руках и, всхлипнув, попыталась упасть в обморок. Ее подхватил кто-то из подпольщиков, стоявших за ее спиной. Эджкомб, все еще удерживая свой пистолет, сползла вниз по стене, оставляя на белой краске широкий красный след. В ее глазах уже не было ни единой мысли, только чуть подрагивала рука, будто она все еще хотела выстрелить. На короткий миг все застыли, а потом Долохов бросился к дочери, Гарри и Драко — к Эджкомб, Сириус — к Люциусу, который тяжело оперся на стол и закрыл глаза. 

— Вот стерва… 

Сириус не знал, чего хочет больше: врезать Люциусу или обнять его. 

— Какого хрена? — Сириус схватил Люциуса за плечи, показалось, что тот хочет прижаться к нему, — но только показалось. 

— Просто пытался ее разговорить. Попросил Марию привести своих подпольщиков, чтобы они услышали, что несет этот их «британский агент». 

— На кой хрен ты нас запер?! — заорал Сириус. 

— Ты бы все испортил. 

— О да! Помешал бы тебя убить! Ты как — все хорошо? 

— Нет. Ты ведь понимаешь, что теперь — все. 

— Нет, не понимаю. 

— Если с ними согласится сотрудничать хоть кто-то из бывших учеников Лорда… А они согласятся — все лучше, чем тюрьма, — им уже нечего терять. 

— Да-да, они поднимут крепость в небо. 

— Она долетит до Лондона, и… О чем тут еще говорить?! 

— Значит, надо их опередить, — раздался голос Гарри. 

Он поднялся, держа двумя пальцами какой-то документ. 

— Что это? — спросил Люциус. 

— Пропуск на франкфуртский аэродром. Учитывая, как часто наша знакомая любила менять лица, пропуском можем воспользоваться и мы. 

— И? Зачем нам на аэродром, Поттер? 

— Мы угоним этот их чертов «Левиафан». И поставим его на службу Британским ВВС. 

— Ты совершенно рехнулся. 

— Нет, почему, пап? Если есть шанс — его надо использовать. Разобраться с этой проблемой здесь нам куда проще, чем когда эта махина поднимется в воздух и устремится к берегам Британии. Там, если верить мистеру Долохову, шансов нет. Здесь… 

— Да, здесь, — поддержал Драко Сириус. — Если действовать быстро, захватить их врасплох, козырь кайзера станет нашим. Только действовать надо быстро, пока они не хватились своей шпионки. 

— У нас дня два, не больше, — подал голос Долохов. — Мы поможем, но на многое не рассчитывайте. Людей почти нет, с оружием тоже тяжело. Но пара сюрпризов найдется, особенно если получится незаметно пробраться внутрь. 

— Да. Нужна девушка, хотя бы отдаленно похожая на Эджкомб… — протянул Драко. 

— Я, — тихо сказала Мария. — Я пойду. Раз я ее убила, значит, я и заменю. 

— Не может быть и речи! — воскликнул Долохов. 

Но Сириусу уже по глазам Марии было понятно, что его запрет ничего не решает. Она сделала выбор, и все в этой комнате понимали, что она — лучший вариант. 

*** 

Сириус хотел бы, чтобы и Гарри, и Люциус, и Драко остались дома под защитой надежных стен, но это было невозможно. Им надо было держаться вместе, да и, похоже, только Люциус мог поднять «Левиафан». Объединить и синхронизировать их общую магию, собрать ее и использовать, чтобы угнать крепость единцев. 

Атаковать решили в предрассветный час, когда ночной караул уже устал, а утренний еще досматривал последние сны. В такое глухое время людей на аэродроме почти не было, да и сама секретная крепость охранялась хуже. Тем не менее, никто не питал иллюзий, что у них все получится легко и просто. Если бы это было так! 

Больше всех нервничал Долохов. С Люциусом он в какой-то момент просто перестал разговаривать, бросил только, что если из-за него он потеряет дочь, то проклянет все, плюнет на обеты и самолично сдаст всех четверых. Или прирежет. И будь что будет. 

Мария, воспользовавшись документами Эджкомб и сведениями, которыми ее щедро снабдили отец и его информаторы, поехала на аэродром открыто. Их же небольшой группе пришлось пробираться тайком. У Долохова были планы аэропорта, и после долгих препирательств, все же было выбрано лучшее из возможных мест, чтобы пробраться в крепость. 

Место для проникновения должно было соответствовать нескольким условиям: рядом снаружи должно было быть какое-нибудь естественное укрытие — никто не знал, сколько придется ждать; у Марии должна была быть возможность незаметно установить взрывчатку в этой же точке внутри; расстояние до стоянки «Левиафана» должно было оказаться как можно меньше. Такое место нашлось в северной части аэропорта, со стороны пустыря. 

— Там будут собаки, — предупредил Долохов. 

— Я о них позабочусь, — пообещал Сириус. 

Из дома они вышли скрытно, разделившись. Встретились с остальной группой на выезде из города и на небольшом грузовике отправились по дороге, идущей вдоль реки. Мария к этому времени уже должна была добраться до аэродрома и предстать перед командованием. Она находилась в наибольшей опасности, но в ночи никого из штаба разведки или высокопоставленных офицеров на месте быть не могло. 

Легенду ей придумывал Люциус — она должна была предупредить о затеянной подпольщиками завтрашним утром диверсии. В ее задаче было не только пробить брешь в бетонном заборе, окружающем военную часть аэропорта, но и добраться до «Левиафана» и, желательно, сделать так, чтобы на нем никого не оказалось. 

К трем часам ночи они были на месте. Машину завели в кусты и накрыли ветками, чтобы не привлекала внимания. Разобрали оружие. Теперь оставалось ждать. 

Ночь выдалась холодная, но Сириус был на таком взводе, что не чувствовал ни холода, ни накрапывающего сверху дождя. В стороне гавкнула собака, Сириус моментально среагировал и успокоил ее. Гарри что-то тихо шептал на ухо Драко. Люциус был тут же, сжимал плечо сына, но смотрел только вперед, на аэропорт, горящий в темноте города блеклыми огнями. Напряжение нарастало. 

— Полчетвертого, — сказал кто-то. 

— Ждем! — рыкнул Долохов. 

Ждать пришлось еще долго. Кто-то начал зевать, кто-то забряцал оружием; вокруг было тихо. Лишь иногда по небу ярким росчерком проносился свет прожектора. Спать Сириусу не хотелось, нервы были уже на пределе. А что если ничего не выйдет? Что дальше? Бежать в Британию? Или пытаться сделать что-то еще? Но что? Пробираться на какой-то другой аэродром, угонять истребитель и прорываться к крепости с воздуха? Это казалось еще более самоубийственной идеей. 

— Да где же?! — раздался раздраженный голос Долохова. 

— Может, отправить кого-ни… — начал Люциус. 

Тряхнуло так, что Сириус едва не упал. Впереди над стеной полыхнуло оранжевым, поднялся столб дыма, волна пыли долетела даже до них. Сириусу на мгновение показалось, что он оглох. 

— Бегом! — закричал Долохов, и их группа ринулась в образовавшийся пролом. 

Приходить в себя времени не было. Сириус с автоматом наперевес помчался через кусты и грязь к аэродрому. 

Взрыв проделал внушительную дыру, но пришлось потрудиться, чтобы перебраться через обломки стены с торчащей арматурой. Отовсюду слышались крики, вопли, кто-то орал в мегафон, раздались первые выстрелы. Сириус заозирался в поисках Гарри — и тут увидел совсем близко «Левиафан». 

Он даже не представлял, как такая махина сможет когда-либо летать. Тяжелые винты располагались как спереди, так и сверху. Бока и короткие тяжелые крылья ощетинились оружейными стволами. Это не было самолетом, — больше было похоже на огромную приплюснутую сверху пирамиду, неуклюжую и неповоротливую. И ради этого весь сыр-бор?! 

Он был так ошарашен и разочарован, что едва не угодил под пули, кто-то сдернул его с линии огня и легким пинком погнал вперед, к крепости. Люциус! Ничего, за этот пинок он еще ответит. Дым жег глаза. Кто-то разбросал вокруг дымовые шашки, чтобы запутать противника, но видеть крепость это не мешало. Из дымного тумана они выскочили прямо под брюхо «Левиафана». К нему в районе кабины тянулось два трапа — по одному с каждой стороны. Но только они бросились к ближайшему, как раздался шум — заработали двигатели. Они подняли вихрь такой силы, что Сириус едва устоял на ногах. Люциус пригнулся, борясь с ветром, подошел ближе и закричал почти в ухо: 

— Опоздали! 

— Нет еще! 

Сириус кинулся к трапу, но тут «Левиафан» вздрогнул и начал подниматься. Оба трапа с грохотом откатились, один упал. Вход был открыт, но находился слишком далеко, допрыгнуть не было ни единого шанса. Но можно забраться по шасси — Сириус побежал назад, но вдруг понял, что крепость больше не поднимается. Она, подрагивая, зависла в двух метрах от земли с натужно работающими двигателями. Они ревели так, что Сириус не слышал собственных мыслей. Люциус выпрямился в бушующем ветре, закрыв глаза, из носа у него текла кровь. Сириус кинулся к нему, но тут крепость вздрогнула раз, еще, — и опустилась на землю. Двигатели начали затихать, а потом и вовсе остановились. Люциус пошатнулся и сел. 

— Малфой, ты как? Это ведь ты… 

— Пшел вон, Блэк. Не твоего ума дело, что я могу и как. 

Люциус поднял голову — его лицо перекосило от злобы. Он встал, пихнул Сириуса локтем так, что от боли он согнулся, и побежал к уцелевшему трапу. 

— Где Мария? — откуда-то выскочил Долохов. 

Дым с площадки уже сдуло, и на ней виднелось лишь несколько людей, издалека слышались выстрелы. Посреди поля лежали двое то ли убитых, то ли раненых. Сириус даже не мог бы сказать, свои это или враги. 

— Не видел. По нашему плану она должна быть в крепости. 

— Тогда я за ней. 

Сириус кивнул и побежал следом. И за Люциусом, который уже успел подогнать ко входу трап и начать по нему взбираться. Но не проделал он и трети пути — раздалась пулеметная очередь. Люциус рухнул на ступеньки. С жутким гудением что-то зависло над крепостью, и Сириус никак не мог разглядеть, что это за махина. 

— Вертушки, — сказал Долохов. 

— Вертушки?! 

— Ну да. У них два двигателя, один сзади, другой сверху. Экспериментальные модели. Захватили в плен какого-то русского или американца, вот он… 

— Не важно, — пробормотал Сириус. 

«Вертушки» зависли рядом с крепостью, обстреливая площадь перед ней из пулеметов. 

— Отец! 

Вот только Драко здесь не хватало! Сириус даже не заметил, откуда он появился. Он бросил взгляд на Люциуса, надеясь, что тот не ранен и тем более не убит, и у него отлегло от сердца: Люциус перемахнул через поручни трапа и спрятался за ним. 

— Драко, назад! — закричал он. 

Ему вторил Гарри, бегущий следом за Драко. 

Что ж они творят! «Вертушка» чуть развернулась, нацелив орудие на мальчишек, и в тот же миг злая ледяная волна магии буквально снесла Сириуса с ног. Он рухнул на колени. 

*** 

Сириус выплюнул кровь, внезапно оказавшуюся во рту. Она шла у него из носа и, кажется, ушей. Он ничего не слышал, с трудом видел, только ощущал, как что-то отобрало почти все его силы. Через мгновение послышался страшный удар, Сириус не устоял на коленях и лег. В тот же миг сила его отпустила, стало легче дышать. Что-то продолжало трещать и взрываться совсем рядом. Кажется, кто-то кричал, — может быть, даже он сам. Сириус не понимал, кто он, где он, голову разрывало болью. 

Он с трудом поднялся и огляделся. «Вертушка», развалившись на мелкие ошметки, лежала на земле. Ее словно изрубило на части вместе с кабиной и пилотами. Долохов лежал без сознания. Драко вцепился в Гарри и с расширившимися глазами смотрел в сторону — туда, где опираясь на край покореженного трапа, стоял Люциус. С ним что-то было не так, но Сириус никак не мог понять, что именно. Он будто стал выше и уже в плечах. Дрожащей рукой Гарри поднял пистолет и наставил его на Люциуса. Драко дернул его за рукав, но как-то неуверенно. 

Что вообще произошло? Люциус задействовал умения, которые очень не желал использовать, говорил, что от этого можно рехнуться, но как будто произошло что-то страшнее. Будто вернулся Самозванец. 

— Папа... —тихо сказал Драко. 

Люциус не двигался и ничего не делал, но Сириус физически ощущал небывалую мощь, исходящую от него. В груди сдавило так, что дышать стало невозможно. Сириус с трудом поднялся и, шатаясь, пошел к нему. Он еще не совсем понимал, что собирается делать, но на всякий случай проверил пистолет — в нем было еще пять патронов. 

— Люциус! — крикнул он. Получилось как-то хрипло и неуверенно. 

Тот не обернулся, пистолет в руке у Гарри задергался. Гарри и Самозванца убить не смог, что уж говорить о Люциусе — отце любовника. Да и за что убивать? Мгновение назад Люциус спас им жизнь – правда, какой ценой? 

— Люциус, ты справишься, успокойся. 

Крепость над ними начала дрожать, вновь запустились винты — и опять заглохли. 

— Люциус... 

Сириус подошел совсем близко, положил руку Люциусу на плечо — и в следующий миг оказался впечатан затылком в злосчастный трап. Люциус сжал его горло одной рукой с такой силой, что у Сириуса сразу перехватило дыхание, но теперь он видел, чего так испугался Драко. Черты лица у Люциуса заострились настолько, что стали почти нечеловеческими, с его лица ушла вся краска, а глаза залила кровь. Он злобно скалился, словно рычащая собака, но при этом не издавал ни звука. Сириус хотел уже выстрелить, но понял — это не тот выход, который ему нужен. Он закрыл глаза, не сопротивляясь, и попытался найти хоть какие-то остатки своей магии. 

Устраивая аварию «Вертушке», Люциус почти до дна вычерпал ее, но что-то все же осталось. Сириус отпустил смехотворные клочки своей силы и потянулся к Люциусу так, как бывало, когда они занимались сексом. Сириус успокаивал его, как успокаивал бы дикую собаку, звал, бессловесно признавался в любви… 

— Люц. 

— Папа, отпусти его! 

— Малфой... 

Хватка на горле Сириуса слегка ослабла. Потом Люциус и вовсе убрал руку, отшатнулся и непременно упал бы, не подхвати его Сириус. 

— Ну, все... Все... — сказал он, обнимая Люциуса, и ему было все равно, что подумает Гарри. 

Он почти забыл, что находится на вражеской базе, но тут раздались треск и грохот. Со стороны, сияя фонарями, приближалась армада «Вертушек». Послышались новые выстрелы. 

— В крепость, быстрее! — первым сообразил Гарри, они бросились к трапу, но очередная пулеметная очередь заставила снова спрятаться под брюхом «Левиафана». «Вертушки» появлялись одна за другой и начали садиться на стоянку, из них стали выпрыгивать солдаты. Послышались крики и вопли. Палили пулеметы, кто-то из набегавших сзади подпольщиков кинул несколько шашек, и поле вновь заволокло дымом. 

— Надо прорываться! — крикнул Гарри. 

— Куда? — хмыкнул Драко. 

— В таком дыму трап им не виден, проскочим, — сказал Сириус. 

Он вдруг почувствовал, как Люциус напрягся в его руках, магия колыхнулась и затихла. Очень захотелось вырубить его, чтобы больше не пробовал свои фокусы — прорвутся и без них. А вот если у Люциуса еще раз поедет крыша, тогда у них действительно начнутся проблемы. Некстати вспомнились рассказы о Хогвартской битве, в которой Самозванец в одиночку расшвыривал самолеты и танки, пробиваясь к заветной цели — к Гарри. В тот момент он уже совершенно потерял человеческий облик. 

Пули дырявили трап, стучали градом по бронированной обшивке крепости, отскакивая на бетон. В таких обстоятельствах подниматься — смертельный риск. 

— Надо переждать, — сказал Драко. 

— Надо помочь! — заявил Гарри и уже собрался бежать в сторону выстрелов, как раздался сначала один взрыв, потом второй. 

Из дыма прилетела и ударилась о крепость какая-то деталь, в которой Сириус узнал лопасть «Вертушки». В быстро рассеивавшемся от ветра дыме на сверхнизкой высоте пронеслась тень, за ней — еще одна. Удар — и от очередной «Вертушки» осталась лишь груда горящих обломков. Подпольщики воспряли духом и ринулись в атаку, за ними бросились Гарри и Драко. Сириус усадил все еще цеплявшегося за него Люциуса около трапа и побежал следом. Он увидел, как один из истребителей, которые так неожиданно им помогли, стал заходить на посадку. 

*** 

Сириус застыл, потому что для реальности личности обоих пилотов, выбиравшихся из приземлившегося самолета, были слишком невероятны. 

Нарцисса была похожа на Драко, самого Сириуса и совсем немного на Люциуса — упрямо задранным подбородком и яростным острым взглядом,— такой можно было использовать для дуэли вместо шпаги. Снейп был похож только на себя самого, и от него веяло раздражением и укором. От шеи до самого носа он был замотан толстым черным шарфом, о том, что он думал обо всем этом, можно было судить только по яростно горящим глазам. 

Драко пришел в себя быстрее всех и побежал к матери — та едва не расплакалась и обняла его. Потом посмотрела на Сириуса и Гарри. Люциуса она, похоже, не заметила, потому что спросила Драко: 

— Надеюсь, твой отец еще жив? 

— Да, мам. Ему просто очень нехорошо… 

— А станет еще хуже, когда я до него доберусь. 

— Профессор, значит, вы живы? — ухмыльнулся Гарри. — Почему я не удивлен? 

Снейп нахмурился и сделал вид, что Гарри видит впервые в жизни. 

— Откуда вы взялись? — поинтересовался Сириус, ведя сестру к «Левиафану». 

— Из Страсбурга. По зашифрованной волне пришел сигнал о помощи, решили рискнуть, тем более что нас самих интересовала эта крепость. 

— Нарцисса… — Люциус, шатаясь, поднялся. — Я же отправил тебя в Америку! 

Она залепила ему пощечину: 

— Как ты смел?! Сбагрил меня своему приятелю, и будто так и надо! О чем ты думал? 

— О тебе, моя радость. 

— Северус, я не могу. Объясни ему… 

Снейп пожал плечами. 

— Ты как? — Люциус протянул ему руку, и Северус, чуть замешкавшись, пожал ее. — Голос не вернули? 

Снейп закатил глаза. Вот как, оказывается, — Нюнчик онемел. Сириус почувствовал себя неуютно. Гарри почти не рассказывал, что случилось со Снейпом, вроде как тот что-то не поделил с Самозванцем, который перед решающей битвой расправился с ним с помощью одного из истребителей. Считалось, что Снейп не выжил. 

Со стороны аэродрома послышались выстрелы. 

— Кажется, надо поторопиться, если мы не хотим, чтобы атака оказалась напрасной, — сказал Драко, оглядываясь на приближавшийся шум. 

— Тони, собирай своих, попробуем улететь! — крикнул Люциус и повернулся к трапу. 

Долохов успел прийти в себя, но выглядел немного ошарашенным, будто не очень понимал, где находится. 

— Я всех соберу, — сказал Драко. 

— Стоять! Ты никуда не пойдешь! — вцепилась в него Нарцисса. — Я чуть с ума не сошла, увидев тебя здесь! 

— Мам… 

Но тут Долохов поднялся и заорал так, что у Сириуса едва не заложило уши: 

— Мартин, Герман, собирайте всех! Бегом в крепость! 

*** 

Поднявшись на борт, они разделились. Драко со Снейпом и Нарциссой остались у двери, чтобы защищать ее и закрыть, когда вбежит последний из подпольщиков. Долохов бросился на поиски дочери, а Сириус, Люциус и Гарри пошли в кабину управления, заодно обыскивая попадающиеся на пути помещения. Крепость пытались поднять, значит, кто-то здесь должен был остаться, если, конечно, не успел сбежать. 

В кабине управления уже никого живого не было. В креслах помощников пилота сидели двое офицеров без глаз и с залитыми кровью лицами. 

— Кто-то перестарался, — сказал Люциус и с брезгливой гримасой скинул один из трупов на пол. 

Из кабины открывался отличный вид на взлетное поле: кругом лежали убитые и раненые. Со стороны аэродрома бодро бежал отряд солдат. Сириус огляделся, заметил рычаги управления пулеметом, сел, прицелился и выстрелил. У ног солдат взметнулись фонтанчики бетонной крошки, и те бросились врассыпную. 

— Не трать силы, — окликнул его Люциус. — Надо скорее взлетать. Долго мы тут не продержимся. 

— Ты хоть представляешь, как эту хрень поднимать? 

— Разберемся по ходу. 

Сириус взглянул на Люциуса — тот был едва ли на себя похож: грязный, бледный, перемазанный кровью. Непонятно, как еще держался на ногах и вообще остался в своем уме. Он вдруг подумал, что если Люциус попробует поднять крепость, это может стоить ему жизни или рассудка. Кто-то другой должен был сделать это. Может, Снейп? Ведь тот тоже был учеником Самозванца. Где он? Но вместо Снейпа явился Долохов, привел с собой дочь, держащуюся за окровавленное плечо, и несколько своих друзей из сопротивления. 

— Заперлась в радиорубке, умница. Какой-то урод пытался ее убить, но она смогла его обезвредить и убежать. 

— Отлично. Все в сборе? — спросил Гарри. 

Судя по кабине управления, крепость должны были поднимать как минимум десять человек. Еще несколько людей нужно было, чтобы ее защитить при помощи многочисленных пулеметов. 

Последними в кабину пришли Драко, Нарцисса и Снейп, тащивший на себе раненого. 

— Двери мы запечатали. Кроме нас, на борту никого нет, — сообщил Драко. 

— Интересно, куда делись те, кто должен был защищать крепость? — спросил Сириус. 

— Тут было всего трое: один англичанин и двое помощников, — ответила Мария. 

— Двоих мы видим, где третий? 

— Думаю, успел сбежать, — ответил Люциусу Долохов. — Я видел, как кто-то спрыгивал со второго выхода. 

— Тогда вперед. 

Но тут по обшивке застучали пули; Сириус заметил, как со стороны аэродрома стали подгонять технику. Стоило поторопиться. Долохов собрал своих ребят, и они распределились по пулеметным расчетам. Сам Долохов, как и его дочь, остался в кабине. 

Сириус устроился на месте помощника пилота. Люциус посмотрел на него и сказал: 

— Пилотом должен быть Поттер. 

— Что? Но… 

— У тебя получится, ты совершенно точно не сойдешь с ума и не угробишь при этом всех нас. — Люциус красноречиво посмотрел на до сих пор валявшиеся в кабине трупы. 

— С чего вы это взяли? 

— Ты — избранный, — пожал плечами Люциус и сел рядом с Сириусом. 

Устроились и остальные — Нарцисса, Драко, Снейп. Кресло пилота осталось свободным. 

— Ну… хорошо. — Гарри вздохнул и сел. — И что теперь? 

— Просто лети, а мы поможем. 

Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, только слышались пулеметные очереди. Гарри дернул несколько рукояток на панели управления, прикрыл глаза. Сириус отпустил свою магию и сразу почувствовал, что то же самое сделали и все остальные, даже те, кого в кабине не было. Их магии никогда не смогли бы существовать вместе, но тут что-то изменилось, появилась еще одна сила — магия Гарри, и все потянулись к ней, поддерживая и увеличивая ее мощь. Такая знакомая и уже любимая сила Люциуса была рядом, окутывая и скрепляя их объединенную мощь. Еще чуть-чуть, ну!.. 

Крепость задрожала — и дрожала все сильнее и сильнее, потом дернулась и плавно взмыла вверх. Аэродром за стеклами ушел вниз, показалась широкая лента реки, окраина города… 

— Летим! — выдохнул Драко, на его губах сияла сумасшедшая улыбка. 

Гарри открыл глаза и подмигнул ему. 

— Да, летим. Домой.


	18. Эпилог

Кажется, у него совсем не осталось костей. И мыслей. И личности. Кажется, он весь растворился в неге, уплыл в нирвану, улетел в небеса, чтобы остаться там на целую вечность. Близость — это как полет, как обмен разумами, магий, чувствами. Слияние. 

Близость выражалась в горячих поцелуях, прикосновении обжигающих ладоней к коже, капельках пота, стекающих по лицу, бедрам, животу, в твердом члене, который так растянул внутри, что это было настолько же больно, насколько хорошо. И хорош был этот Малфой, который нависал, двигался и жег своим взглядом, заставляя вновь и вновь умирать и возрождаться. 

Вместо всех слов — стоны и бессмысленные восклицания, вместо признаний — губы и руки именно там, где хочется, и вообще все так, как хочется, словно Малфой читал его мысли. Может и читал, кто ж его знает? Только ведь не признается никогда в жизни. 

И вот, когда уже почти все, когда сил никаких уже не осталось… Сейчас… Ну! — в дверь постучали. Люциус вздрогнул, а Сириус кончил, вцепившись зубами в собственную руку, чтобы не заорать. 

— Пять минут до совещания! — прокричал из-за двери треклятый Перси Уизли. 

— Потрахаться уже не дают, — прошептал Люциус, быстро поцеловал Сириуса и громко сказал: — Вот и приходи через пять минут! 

— Но все уже собрались. Там... 

— Пошел на хрен, Уизли! — заорал уже Сириус, повел бедрами и сжался внутри. — Вот же... 

Люциус рвано выдохнул и кончил, закусив нижнюю губу. 

— Всегда не любил Уизли, — пробормотал он и отстранился. 

Форменная рубашка на нем вся промокла от пота. Но Сириус знал, что Люциусу хватит и полминуты, чтобы привести себя в порядок и предстать на совещании при полном параде. Сегодня предстояло решить, стоит ли присоединиться к коалиции США и России, и поднять в воздух трофейную крепость, чтобы высадить совместный десант на берегу Франции. Пусть все решения принимал Кингсли со своими политиками, последнее слово было за Гарри и Малфоем. Только они могли поднять «Левиафан» в небо. 

Появление воздушной крепости вернуло Британии надежду. Тех, кто ее привел, называли героями, и премьер-министр Шеклболт лично позаботился о том, чтобы с них были сняты обвинения. Долохова это, впрочем, от возвращения в Европу не остановило, а вот его дочь поселилась в Лондоне. 

Благодаря диверсиям в Эшфорде были найдены огромные дыры в безопасности. Из-за недоработки в механизме стопора, при должном навыке, злоумышленник даже на расстоянии мог легко вывести из строя двигатель. Весь самолетный парк был срочно обновлен. 

Во главе отстроенной заново в спешном порядке базы встали Флинт и Вуд, впрочем, в отличие от других генералов, они сами водили свою эскадру в бой. 

Воздушную крепость поставили посреди Хитроу. При ней остались Сириус с Люциусом и Гарри с Драко. Крепость поднимали в воздух только в крайнем случае, но уже одно то, что она была у Британии, делало единцев осторожнее. Кроме того, по информации разведки, у них начались и внутренние проблемы. 

Сириус потянулся, жалея, что мгновения свободного времени так недолги, и отправился в ванную. Уже через три минуты они с Малфоем вошли в комнату для совещаний. Во главе стола восседал Кингсли. По левую руку от него сидел Гарри, рядом с ним — Драко. Тут же был и Артур со старшими сыновьями, и Снейп. Тот теперь мог говорить, правда, голос получался таким неживым, что Сириус всегда вздрагивал. 

За спиной Кингсли в окно была отлично видна Воздушная крепость с огромным Юнион Джеком на боку. 

— Разведка докладывает, что в Берлине поднялась в воздух новая крепость, — первое, что сообщил Кингсли, когда они сели. — Ваши предложения, господа? 

Сириус вздохнул. Он думал, что после появления коалиции война стала подходить к концу, но, видимо, ошибся. Все еще только начиналось.


End file.
